


Bite Size Love

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 以我的方式寫的第七季這是Terra Firma系列的前篇，沒有閱讀也不影響後續。本篇為獨立篇章。-----------------------標題：Bite Size Love (Terra Firma前傳)作者：Malibu SunsetEmaill：malibusunset88@gmail.com分類：穆德史卡利浪漫愛情、初次、虐分級：NC-17背景：貫穿整個第七季，特別參照千禧計畫(Millennium)、急速快感(Rush)、替天行道(Orison)、不義之徒(Signs and Wonders)、生命的奇蹟(上)(Sein und Zeit)、虛擬戰鬥(First Person Shooter,)、爾虞我詐(En Ami)、人生旅程(All Things)、好萊塢式X檔案(Hollywood A.D.)、三個願望(Je Souhaite)和安魂曲(Requiem)。摘要：第七季穆德和史卡利浪漫愛情故事。這是Terra Firma的前傳，但對於那些不在乎家庭生活同人的人可被單獨抽離閱讀。這部份是我在完全完成Terra Firma系列全五部後才創作的。免責宣言：人物皆非我所有，但我珍愛他們如己出。作者的話：只有1013製片場的世界才能有個女人懷孩子懷了一整年。我決定堅持己見讓史卡利在2000年4到5月份懷孕，但我擅自地把安魂曲移到6月份，因為這樣和我的故事比較契合。在Terra Firma系列裡，威廉是在2001年5月份出生，這完全是根據電視劇的設定。我知道，這完全不合常理。別怪我；我已經盡我最大的努力了！(攤手聳肩貌)致謝：感謝所有Terra Firma的粉絲支持這一部。你們的回饋和話語比你們認為的對我來說更有意義。感謝Tanya為我喝采和成為我的朋友。希望未來有機會見面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite Size Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326621) by [Malibusunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malibusunset/pseuds/Malibusunset). 



> Written by Malibu Sunset, translated by amamitouko  
> 本故事原著者為Malibu Sunset，在下英文能力有限，翻譯不周進請見諒，歡迎大家跟隨上附連結前往Malibu Sunset的專區觀看原著，相信會有更不一樣的收穫！  
> 譯者英文也是普普破破，翻譯純粹是一股熱愛X檔案的勁  
> 文章仍持續在校正與順稿，請大家輕拍不吝指教  
> 這種 [ ] 括號內文為譯者翻譯筆記與吐槽，盍先敘明

[翻譯授權截圖](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SY-2grGq8qenKSel-ddfvU-zOsfpgL8Q/view?usp=sharing)

 

 

2000年元旦

 

她已經在早上吃了兩顆炒雞蛋、塗抹上真正的奶油的黑麥吐司，她還沒有停下來去考慮她的膽固醇，讓我們面對它吧，反正這些食物的膽固醇份量遠低於正常值。不過，這已是她所訂下的生活標準界線的臨界值了。然後她走向浴室去沖澡，順手把髒盤子放進水槽，她沒有把盤子刮乾淨也沒有用水沖一沖，這種行為正以某種強烈的誘惑感挑戰著她的偏執。[OCD，Obsessive-compulsive disorder，強迫症]她甚至可以把沾滿蛋汁的盤子留在桌上而不是拿到水槽放，但如果那樣的話就太超過了。她知道她自己忍受的散漫心只能增長到何種程度。

 

“好東西值得被等待，戴娜，”她的母親以前常這麼說。她邊用洗髮精按摩頭皮邊思量這句話。在她八歲時，這話代表著她要等待到聖誕節或她的生日才能獲得願望清單中的禮物-一雙可夾在運動鞋上的金屬溜冰鞋輪或前籃有著花飾，握把綁著彩帶的新腳踏車。當在她在花樣的十六歲，等待意味著和大衛馬克利約會至少一個月後才讓他感受她衣衫下的觸感，即便他們早已親吻過許多次，有幾次次甚至是舌吻。事實證明，大衛一直是胸罩釦環特別值得尊敬的對手，這是她在第二個月後發現的事。

 

當她二十多歲時，等待代表的是把她的人生目標放在職業生涯-醫學，的追求上，然後是調查局。內心深處她是個傳統的女孩。美國夢[American Dream，一種相信只要靠著努力不懈，終致成功的價值觀]的想法顯然套得到她身上。她完全希望擁有-穩定幸福的婚姻、聰明慧黠的孩子、結婚紀念日到外國度個假，還有一棟有著漂亮門面[curb apeal，只馬路接到大門這一段，漂亮一點的外國房子會有走道或階梯，不會一出大門即接上馬路]和修剪齊整草皮的房子。但好的事物值得被等待，所已她等著。等著。再等著。而如今她已厭倦了等待，準備好迎接美好事物的到來。

 

問題是，她不完全確定現在她所渴望的美好事物是否和往昔所想的是一樣。在她所有的經歷之後，在她最後這些年所有的見聞後，她已不再是從前那個她。有時，平凡生活的渴望仍然存在；可有時，那似渴望乎過份荒唐地單純與無意義。

 

然後還有穆德。這一路上，她自己的存在已和他的存在交織在一塊，她不再真正知曉她能否與他分離。她是這樣感覺的，尤其是最近，他們所立足之地正在旋轉、對齊與整合。但這個狀況會變成什麼樣子才是真正的問題。毫無疑問，那裡有著愛情。而且已存在好長一段時間。還有著渴望，儘管多年來她試圖對自己否認這些感覺。

 

昨晚他吻了她。那是一種為她留下疑惑更勝於解惑的吻。他們在那件事發生後沒有對此有過討論，不過從那個吻之後他們可有正經的說上話？她真正想弄清楚的是，她暈頭轉向的感覺究竟是來自那個吻還是連續三十六個小時的無眠與一頓糟糕的晚餐所致。

 

當她關掉淋浴龍頭時電話鈴響起，她從架上抓過一條毛巾，身上還滴著水的奔向床邊的小夜桌。她潮濕的腳在絨毛地毯留下完美的五趾腳印。

 

“哈囉。”她把無線話筒夾在耳朵與肩膀之間，同時用毛巾包裹住自己。她的頭髮在肩胛處滴著水。

 

一個嘶啞的聲音從電話那頭掙扎著傳過來。”嗨，親愛的。”

 

“媽？媽，你聽起來糟透了。怎麼了？”

 

“噢，只是令人討厭的感冒，沒什麼事。今天恐怕我不是個好伴了。我想我們得重新安排一下。”

 

她和她母親有個過年標準行程。老電影和好吃的食物。她應該在一個半小時後抵達她母親家。

 

“你在發燒嗎？何不讓我過去你那裡讓我給你看看？”

 

“戴娜，這完全沒有必要。我想我可以給自己診斷普通感冒。沒有什麼不是休息可以解決的。明天我會打電話給你。”

 

”如果你堅決如此的話。要是有任何需要記得打電話給我，好嗎？”

 

通話結束，史卡利站在地毯上身子猶滴著水，思考著接下來自己該如何度過新年這一天。

 

******************************************************

 

又一次電話響起，史卡利正從烤箱內移出第二爐餅乾。她用帶有隔熱手套的手摸索著話筒，試圖在第五聲鈴響響起電話轉入答錄機前接起電話。

 

在她正按下”接聽”鍵的瞬間，她的小指擦過烤盤邊緣。”嗷，靠，哈囉。”

 

一瞬沉默，然後，”史卡利？我電話打得不是時候？”

 

“嗨，沒有，我只是把熱餅乾移出烤箱不小心碰到烤盤而已。”她把話筒換到左手，吸吮著右手小指。”嗯，真是太能幹了。”

 

“你需要我來親親你的小指讓痛痛飛飛嗎？”

 

“你要開車到我這就為了親我的小指？”她因他倆共通的笑點而微笑。

 

“取決於，是什麼樣的餅乾？”

 

“燕麥葡萄乾。”

 

一聲嘆息。”為什麼不是巧克力？”

 

她可以想見他小男孩式的噘嘴。

 

“第一，有哪個女人不是身邊都是巧克力的，第二，你什麼時候開始烘焙的，史卡利？”

 

“我有時會烤烤東西。你不知道我所有的事，穆德。”

 

“顯然如此。所以你和你母親的電影馬拉松呢？”

 

“她不是很舒服。你是怎麼知道我計劃要和她看電影？”

 

“上個禮拜你在辦公室裡和她通電話就在說這個呀。而且你總是在新年時這麼做。”

 

他是怎麼在她都幾乎想不起昨天晚餐吃過什麼的時候還能記起這種事？喔，對啦，難吃的東西。她應早料到點以”垃圾堆之家的餐盤”為賣點的菜的下場。她可以告訴穆德她是被迷惑點這道菜的。

 

“所以你打電話來所謂何事？就只是想知道我是怎麼度過我的假期？”

 

“不是，事實上，我只是坐在這裡填開支報表，我想說租車收據會不會混到你那個深色資料夾裡去？我找不到它。”

 

她用鏟子把餅乾移到烤架上，過程中碰碎了一塊。她把撞缺一角的餅乾塞進嘴裡，因為在烤餅乾的過程中弄碎的餅乾得立刻吃掉是做餅乾的不成文規矩，一點罪惡感也沒有。”你在休息日填開支報表，穆德？你怎麼可能做這種連我們在辦公室你都不願做的事？”

 

“呃，我已經慢跑了六哩路、洗完衣服，然後神秘博士[台灣翻譯「超時空奇俠」]觀劇馬拉松要三點才開始。”

 

“我有點不敢問，你的生產力為什麼大爆發了？”

 

“這是新的一年，史卡利。是下定決心和其他什麼立志之類的事的日子。我對2000年有很大的期許。”

 

突然間他的唇貼上她的唇那種感覺，像吞下蝌蚪後腹部抽動一下的感覺閃過腦海深處。她想知道他所謂得很大的期許是指他們兩人私人間的進展，亦或是他只是在說嚴肅的專業領域。

 

“別掛。讓我翻翻汽車收據。”她帶著還沒吃完的餅乾來到桌上翻出幾個工作文件。”嗯，有。我有兩張赫茲租車公司的收據。你有現在急著要還是可以等到明天再拿？因為我今天致力於避免去工作，穆德。即使我只是要吃燕麥餅乾和清理我的公寓而已。”

 

他笑出聲。”不急。享受你的假期，史卡利。明天見。”

 

她掛上電話看著流理台兩盤新鮮出爐的餅乾。她為何事神傷？反正她從未允許自己吃超過兩片以上的餅乾。她應該邀請他來吃餅乾的，雖然這聽起來有些奇怪、絕望還是什麼的。她現在可以聽到這樣的話-穆德，你想過來吃我做的餅乾嗎？她重重地哼了一聲。穆德可沒有暗示他已經死會；他只是大聲說出來的那個。有時只是想想待在他身邊，這種想法光是飄過她腦中都足以讓她臉紅。

 

餅乾在台子上冷卻，給她的公寓充滿了一室溫馨的氣息。她從水槽下抓起一桶清潔用品和像膠手套，朝浴室走去，繞過客廳打開立體環繞音響。

 

******************************************************

 

當一陣敲門聲響起時，她整個冰箱的內容物正散放在檯面上。她從跪在那刷洗抽屜的姿勢中爬起來。她吹開垂落臉龐汗濕的髮絲瞥眼看向微波爐上的時鐘，突然意識到她可能需要整理一下儀容。已經下午5點25分。

 

不會吧，會是嗎？她小跑到門口從貓眼洞看出去。老天，真的是？她歎口氣，照看了一眼掛在門口小桌邊鏡子裡的身影。黑色抽繩運動褲、赤腳、灰色海軍T恤還沒有穿胸罩，手上帶著黃色橡膠手套。她打開了門。

 

“嗨，穆德。你怎麼不戴上你的懸臂吊帶？”她指著他的手臂，嘴巴寫著不滿一般噘了起來。

 

“也祝你新年快樂呀，因為這真的是超痛的。”

 

他的目光快速地掃過她，停頓在她的T恤上。她需要去穿上內衣，越快越好。”我有在不對的時間打擾到你嗎？”他完好的那隻手抓著個牛皮紙袋微笑著。她狐疑的看向那個袋子。

 

“沒有，進來吧。我只是在清我的冰箱。”

 

他跟著她進門並關上大門。”在我沒過目以前別丟掉任何東西，”他說。”你的可食用標準和我的大不相同，從早餐後到現在我還沒吃其他東西。”

 

她翻了個白眼走回廚房而他尾隨她身後。”袋子裡是什麼？”她指了指他的手臂。他把袋子交給她而他小心翼翼地打開。她眉毛一挑。”DVD和…”她拿出了一個藍黃顏色交雜的盒子。”卡夫起司通心粉，穆德？”

 

他沾沾自喜地大笑。”這是好吃的東西，史卡利。配電影用。”

 

“這是大學生的裹腹食品，穆德。你帶來什麼電影？”她無法想像他會挑甚麼片子來。或許她可以想到但那是件真正令她驚嚇的事。她拉出一疊DVD塑膠盒，共有三張。

 

“西雅圖夜未眠、婚禮歌手和當哈利遇上莎莉？”她笑。”嗯…好吧。是誰掛掉了才把這些女孩子電影[chick flick，chick俗語中的年輕女孩、小妞；flick則是口語中的電影。chick flick則是指女孩子比較愛看的，以女性為出發點的浪漫愛情類電影。]收藏給了你？”

 

“這些是女孩子愛看的，沒錯吧？”他在她臉上搜尋著應允，而他的表情像是他十五歲時希望找到正確搭配他約會服飾的胸花的模樣。

 

“有些女孩，我猜。”

 

他看起來很受傷。

 

她綻開一個溫暖的微笑，逐漸意識到這份肯認遠比她以為的對他來說更重要。”實際上我從沒看過婚禮歌手。”

 

他的臉亮了起來，注意力很快地移轉到櫃台上的燕麥餅乾。”那我們從那片開始吧。”他開始把餅乾鏟進他嘴裡。

 

“自己來吧，”揚揚眉她說。

 

他開心地嚼著。”唔嗯，真好粗[吃]，史卡利。”

 

“它們用嚼的味道會更好，”她說著並把物品擺回清乾淨的冰箱。她拿起最上面的一個特百惠保鮮盒要把裡面裝的東西丟進垃圾處理機。

 

“哇，哇，等等別丟。那是什麼？”他問，第三片餅乾正捏在他的手指間。”或許我會想要它。”

 

“這是擺了四天的雞肉沙拉。”

 

他把保鮮盒從他手裡拿了過來湊到鼻子前。”看起來很好。聞起來更棒。給我根叉子，可以嗎？”

 

她戰戰兢兢地遞給他叉子。”你這麼久以來是怎麼活下來的，穆德？”

 

“這問題有一連串複雜的答案，史卡利。”透過滿叉子的食物他笑著說。

 

“我要去清理一下並換套衣服，”她說。”我該告訴你像在自己家那樣別客氣，但我想我已經不用說這個了。”她看著他清空她的特把惠保鮮盒皺了皺鼻子。

 

“你的衣服有什麼問題嗎？我覺得T恤特別的…好。”他笑道。

 

她的雙頰染上紅暈，她開始低頭研究她的赤足。

 

他清清嗓子。”嘿，在你換衣服的時候我可以為我們倆煮起司通心粉。”

 

“自己來吧。鍋子在咖啡機下的杯櫃裡，漏勺在旁邊。”

 

她關上房門快速的脫去衣物。專注地嗅嗅自己的結果告訴她第二次的沖澡是不必要的。清理工作並沒讓她流太多汗。但等等。要命，她最近有沒有刮腳毛呀？她用手掌摸了摸小腿，還算滑順。天吶，跟這事有什麼關係？他們只是要看電影而已。又不是要滾上床。絕對，沒有的事。反正還不是。

 

她給自己重塗上固體除味劑、刷牙、梳理頭髮和穿上棉質內衣，因為所有的事都有可能受到命運的誘惑發生或意外發生，只是有可能啦。穿上她最喜歡穿的牛仔褲與淺藍色開襟毛衣套在外頭。

 

她看著鏡中的自己，把頭髮順置耳後。不差嘛。或許再上一點妝。她拉開臥房梳妝台最上層的抽屜拿出化妝包，劃上一點點眼線再用指尖暈開。接下來再上些眼影，但很快地她把眼影抹掉，因為那會看起來像有化妝。她不想讓他看出來她為了他化妝。不要用眼影。輕刷一下睫毛膏和少量的口紅。最好乾脆跳過腮紅。她覺得她的雙頰會自己發亮。

 

該死，為什麼一個吻可以改變所有的事情？她對他產生了一股怒意和怨恨。他怎麼敢毫無預警的就出現然後假設她肯花整晚時間陪他看電影。她本可以非常開心地整理她的公寓，然後泡個又長又舒服的泡泡浴，最後在早早上床前美美地讀個書。為什麼她要丟下所有的事來招待他呢？她現在就可以走出去告訴他她改變心意了，今晚她真的想要一個人好好過。他們必須下次再來電影馬拉松之約。他會裡解的。她會送他一盤自製的餅乾並和對他說改次再約。畢竟，一個小小的吻根本不算什麼。這並不意味他們的友誼發生改變。這也和她肚子裡的風暴或為什麼她把她的毛衣一而再，再而三地穿了又脫脫了再穿一點關係也沒有。

 

******************************************************

 

他們肩並肩坐在沙發上，盤子分別平衡在他們各自的腿上。穿著一身淺藍晚禮服的亞當山德勒出現在電視裡輕輕哼唱時，穆德舔了舔沾著螢光橘色澤起司的湯匙背。

 

“我真不敢相信你寧願吃那個。”他對著她那盤低卡特餐[Lean Cuisune，雀巢公司出品的低熱量瘦身特餐微波食品]皺著鼻子點點頭。

 

“同上，”她回答道，用叉子把雞肉和花椰菜送進嘴裡，視線沒有絲毫離開電視機。

 

“來嘛，就嚐一口，”他把滿滿一勺的湯匙湊了過去，她懷疑地瞪著那一勺吃下。

 

她若有所思的咀嚼著，”吃起來很鹹和…很加工食品。”

 

“我知道，可是會不好吃嗎？”他笑著說。”就像Twinkies蛋糕。[一種包裝海綿蛋糕，熱量極高，是一種標準的垃圾食物]你把它放在後車廂放一整年再拿出來味道還是一樣。這真是個烹飪界的奇蹟呀，史卡利。”

 

“才沒有甚麼烹飪界的奇蹟，穆德。那種起司的顏色是不存在於自然界的。”她頓了一下繼續說，”擱來吉脆。[原文直譯：給我一口]”他照做，用他的湯匙餵她，這似乎一點也不奇怪。

 

“所以你從哪裡弄來這些電影的？我知道這不是你通常收藏的電影類型。”她把吃了泰半的晚餐餐盤放在咖啡桌上，縮起腳蜷在身下。

 

“馬蒂和喬那裡。雖然我不得不打斷一場非常有趣的新年派對才拿得到它們。有個叫肉桂吐司的傢伙應的門。[肉桂吐司麵包曾被認為是最好的性愛食物]那傢伙性別難辨。”

 

史卡利笑了。馬蒂和喬是穆德的同性戀鄰居。他們對穆德非常友善，甚至在週日經常性邀請他過去吃早餐。喬是一間有名的餐廳主廚，他樂於在星期日搞個盛大的早餐饗宴。當穆德的水床漏水那天，他回家後甚至是在馬蒂和喬加的沙發上過夜等地毯乾。第二天，當史卡利稱讚穆德的新領帶時，他直接了當的回答，”這是馬蒂的。茄子色。他和喬認為我該多帶些寶石色調的領帶。”

 

“三分之二的電影都有梅格萊恩。你有暗自迷戀誰是我不知道的嗎？”她逗弄著他問到。

 

史卡利帶著盤子走向廚房。她發誓她有聽到他喃喃地含在嘴裡說道，”才不是梅格萊恩呢。”

 

在她回到客廳時，片尾名單字幕正跑著。”你覺得婚禮歌手怎樣，史卡利？”

 

她聳聳肩。”這是個娛樂電影而已。或許有些孩子氣，但音樂不錯。”

 

穆德哼了一聲。”從某個滿櫃子收藏古典音樂CD的人嘴裡說出這種話。”

 

史卡利挑起眉歪著頭看向他。”你說什麼？”

 

他起身經過書櫃來到她的音響旁對著整排的CD一揮。”維瓦第、莫札特、巴哈、韋格納、布拉姆斯、韓德爾、蕭邦、史特拉溫斯基…還要我繼續嗎？”

 

“打開櫃子的最底層，穆德。”

 

“啥？”

 

“在櫃子下有個滑動拉門。打開它。”她雙手交叉環抱胸前笑著說。

 

他碰到櫃子底部的木頭，吃驚於發現那裡確實有個門，將它滑向一邊，露出整排嶄新的CD，編號至少到五十。

 

“史卡利，你一直瞞著我。”他的手指順著CD殼邊緣滑過讀著它們的標題。”天呀…看看這些超酷的東西。鮑伊[大衛鮑伊]、滾石樂團、嗆辣紅椒合唱團、史密斯飛船、傳聲頭像、幽浮一族樂團、裸體淑女、莎拉勞克蘭、超脫樂團、咕咕玩偶…”

 

“對於我有這些音樂讓你很吃驚嗎，穆德？”

 

“你有這些音樂欸。”

 

“到底什麼意思啦？”

 

他沒有回答但更移向其他更多的CD，並拉出一疊。他以一種全然饒富興致的表情轉頭看她。”邦喬飛，史卡利？”

 

“真的？”她看起來有些困惑。”我不知道它打哪裡來的。”

 

“對呀。你還有兩張王子的CD、一張瑪丹娜和麥克傑克遜的顫慄-”

 

“大家都有顫慄，穆德。”

 

“曾經有，史卡利。你的現在還在。你還有洛基恐怖秀的原聲帶。”他對她閃現一個特大號的咧嘴一笑。”史卡利，每次當我以為我要估中你的底牌時，你都會像這樣來這齣。”

 

“來什麼？它們只是CD而已。你認識我的時候它們大都早就在那裡了。我還是原來那個人。”

 

如果可以的話他的嘴肯定咧得更大。”噢，但你不是。你就像洋蔥一樣一層一層包裹起來。我現在沒辦法想像你跳時間扭曲舞的樣子[The Time Warp是洛基恐怖秀裡著名的舞蹈片段]。”

 

她從沙發那對他丟去一個抱枕。”閉嘴，放下一部片子，穆德。”

 

******************************************************

 

他靠在她身邊的腿散發著熱氣。坐在沙發上的他們原本兩人間的距離現在已不復存在。是什麼時候發生的？或許是在她起身泡茶而他對著在廚房裡的她喊道，”帶些餅乾過來”時。當她回來的時候，他正在翻攪爐火，他發現他把燈給關了，僅剩電視機閃爍的光和壁爐爐火是唯一的光線。

 

而現在她只能關注到的是她的腿因他的腳而被熨得滾燙。我的天，他散發許多熱氣。他總是熱氣蒸騰，在冷死人的冬天裡他常只穿T恤。每次她去他的公寓時都要被凍僵了。

 

“你削蘋果能保持蘋果皮不斷嗎？”他的問題讓她收回心神。

 

“什麼？”

 

“湯姆漢克斯演的這個角色說他的亡妻削蘋果可以不讓蘋果皮斷掉。你能夠嗎？”他持續盯著電視螢幕，而她轉頭看向他的臉。

 

“可以，”她簡單地回答。

 

他滿意地點點頭。

 

她的赤足擱在咖啡桌上，腳踝交叉。他的腳仍在地上。她真希望他也能把腳抬上來。她想看看當他們這樣坐著時，他的腳可以比她的長多長。他們的身高究竟是差在上半身亦或是下半身呢？她懷疑是下半身。所以根據這個理由，然後，如果他們都躺著時，就不會那麼明顯了。但這事完全沒有必要去想呀，想這事甚至是有點危險的。

 

他那隻沒有在二十四小時前被殭屍給打傷的手臂，穿過她的背後擱在沙發上。這是一個無害的姿勢，可她屏住呼吸半分鐘。當她再度吸氣時，她聞到他的氣息。不是不好聞的味道之類的。只是有一種辛辣的、木質的男性氣味。或許是他的止汗劑。

 

她根本不能專注在這部電影上。這是部不錯的片子，她以前曾經看過，所以他和她討論起來，她可以喚起一個合理的回應，即使事實是她在整部電影播放時都在恍神。

 

一個呵欠攫住她，她伸手掩住她的嘴。

 

“你累了嗎？要我離開，好讓你上床睡覺去嗎？”他悄聲問到。

 

“沒，沒事的。我只是放鬆，這樣而已。”

 

“如果你想要的話可以躺下來。我會挪位置。”他的身子因打算換姿勢而緊繃。

 

“不！真的，沒關係。”她把手堅定地放在他的大腿上。

 

他低頭看著她手擱著的位置。他慢慢地眨了眨眼。她也盯著那瞧，就好像她的手是有獨立自主意識的東西。如果她把手拿開，那會變得更尷尬，所以他把手留在那裡並把目光收回轉向電視螢幕上梅格萊恩正在壁櫥裡和蘿西歐唐納通電話那幕。

 

無數個時刻過去，壁爐爐火綻裂又吐信。湯姆漢克斯在電影裡的孩子正說了些小小而幽默的話，穆德發出一個安靜的哼笑，而他越過她的背搭在沙發上的手以翻過來摟著她的肩。這絕對不算什麼事也不會有什麼事。隨意而無害。她肯定他以前也做過這種事，或許早已無數次了，她還從來沒有計算過。

 

“這只是有點不太現實，你知道的？”她歎口氣說道。

 

“哪方面？”

 

“這個女人為了一個她甚至不認識的男人，願意改變她的人生飛跨越整個國家。”

 

“你不相信緣分會把兩個人牽到一起嗎，史卡利？”

 

等了一小會她才回答道，”我想或許可能吧。你認為呢？”

 

“我認為愛情是毫無道裡可言的。”而她感覺到他的大掌覆上她的手。

 

******************************************************

 

下一件她意識到的事，是有個溫暖的東西正撓著她的臉。她撲騰著慢慢睜開眼聚焦看到他正微笑凝視著她。他的拇指溫柔地摩挲著她的臉頰。有一瞬她肯定以為她在作夢。

 

她深吸一口氣坐起來。”我睡著了。”

 

他點點頭，臉上掛著被逗樂的表情。"我習慣了。”

 

電視螢幕已全黑而爐火也熄滅只剩餘燼的微光。她顫抖著打了個呵欠，環抱肩膀摩挲著。"什麼時間了？"

 

"夜深了。我會離開讓你上床睡覺。"

 

"好。"可他們沒有站起來。

 

“謝謝你讓我毀了你寧靜的新年。”

 

她發出了一個微小的氣音笑聲，她的眼簾音因睏意而懶洋洋地眨了眨。"你把我從瘋狂清理中解救出來。如果你沒來，下一個我該洗的就是我的烤箱。"

 

"是的。我現在知道怎麼把人從工作中拉分心出來。這真是個禮物呀。"他站起身對她伸出手。她拉著他的手讓他幫她站起來。

 

"想帶些餅乾回去嗎？"她問。

 

他強調似的猛點頭跟著她走進廚房看她把半盤的餅乾倒進夾鏈袋中並送他到門口。他舉起袋子並輕輕地搖了搖。"早餐。"

 

她皺起鼻子。

 

"怎麼了？它們是燕麥片做的耶。"

 

"我真害怕問你平時是吃什麼當早餐的。"

 

他笑著說，"唔，有時候我會在去地下室時經過會計部的途中撿食。那裡都有人會帶甜甜圈來。"

 

"你該吃些營養均衡的早餐，穆德。那是一天中最重要的一餐。"

 

"謝謝你，醫生。還是你有時給我做做早餐？"

 

她瞪大雙眼，目光瞥向緊抓著硬木地板的腳趾。

 

他不自在地清清喉嚨。"我不是說…嗯，我不是…"他歎口氣。"現在我該走了。很晚了而且你也累了，這是一個非常美好的夜晚。謝謝你，史卡利。"

 

她抬頭看他，雙頰略帶粉紅。"晚安，穆德。"

 

他彎腰向她俯身靠近，她是個白癡竟不知到他要做什麼，在他的臉就要碰上她的同時，她轉向了門把那一邊。這方向讓他倆的鼻子撞在一塊，她倒抽一口氣，他們同時各退一步，整個場景就像青春期少年的初吻一樣的笨拙尷尬。她曾認為昨夜的親吻是件微不足道的小事。天。這是有可能忘記那要怎麼做的嗎？她想或許真有可能。

 

他困難地再次看向她，含混不清喃喃的道句晚安便跌跌撞撞的出了門。隨著一聲可被聽見的'匡噹'聲，門喀的一聲關上，她額頭抵著門板。這兩天的這兩個吻，沒有一個是她預期中會發生的。或許如果她有被提前告知，她可能可以知道他想幹嘛呀。[get with the program，意指明擺著的事，通常用在不好明講的事情上]

 

夜已深，她也累了，她沒辦法在這種半夢半醒的狀態下處理平凡的愛戀關係。她重重地歎口氣，把頭從門板上移開，轉身朝她的房間走去，但不出五步的距離她聽見一個敲門聲。

 

現在是怎樣？然後她看見那包裝著餅乾的夾鏈袋還在她門邊上的小桌子，她微笑著搖搖頭。他像是個忘記帶午餐去學校的小男孩。有時後小男孩的部份像是這個男人身上一項上天賦予的禮物。

 

她走回去再為他開一次門。

 

他站在那雙手交握在身前，臉上掛著羞怯與試探地笑容。"呃，剛才糟透了。我能再試一次嗎？"

 

她可以問他他指的是什麼，但她不需要問。他在徵求她的同意，而這是件她從他那聽到最可愛也最懊悔的事。她輕微的點頭，在她覺得她被他解除武裝時，她像她平時緊張的時候那樣潤濕她的唇。

 

他的手指溫柔地托起她的下巴，他向下倚近用唇刷過她的唇瓣。她撲騰著闔上眼貼近，斜著頭尋找最完美的角度。他的嘴移覆她的，微啟，就足以給予一個要求更多的暗示或可能性建議的幅度。這像是舞會中的慢舞，完美的落日下，在門廊前輕晃搖擺親吻那樣。最後他們分開時，她得一手扶著門框穩定自己並平穩呼吸。

 

他從她手中接過那包仍抓在她手上半懸在空中的袋子笑道，"晚安，史卡利。祝你好夢。"

 

他前行直至電梯，她才終於回到室內鎖上房門。如果一年中的第一天就已有了這種份量的承諾的話，接下來的三百六十四天該如何與之比較？

 


	2. Chapter 2

2000年1月中

穆德的手指在方向盤上無意識的敲打著拍子。今天是個星期五，她很累了而且她非常想要伸手去抓住他的手讓他停下來，因為他的手在十英里前就讓她分心而現在已折騰得讓她近乎疼痛。這似乎還不夠，他看起來不能放過車上音響調節鈕一馬。平時音響多是放著體育頻道或全國公共廣播電台[NPR，Nation Public Radio]，有時是一些經典搖滾。她一向不怎麼有意見，因為大部份時間她並不在乎會調到什麼頻道，因為哪個頻道她都是可以睡著的。

但這一次他調到一個十分青少年那種新潮的，混雜著奇異和簡單愚蠢的舞曲。現在他正搖頭晃腦，手指敲著節拍而她無法不小心翼翼地幫注意路況。他可能恍神過三、四次，但她需要更多證據來證明她的斷言。由於太快駛到十字路口而號誌轉換所以他急煞。她伸手抵在前座板支撐自己，後客座有許多東西向前滾撞上她的腳後跟。兩個空塑膠飲料罐和一個皺巴巴的速食店紙袋。穆德的車向來是資源回收物和食物殘餘的暢貨中心。

從早些日子那個案子結束後他一直很奇怪。就在他們在醫院和那個不知從哪獲得超人般速度中恢復過來的少年湯尼雷德談過話，在那些穆德問她，會不會是因為他們的身體太老以至於無法受到那個陰暗洞穴裡的神秘力量所影響的可能性的事後。接下來，他們回到地下室完成案件的文書工作，這個下午他幾乎一動也不動的坐在那。似乎每次她偷瞄他時，他要不是在桌面用指尖摸著桌墊或把指揉皺投像另一端的廢紙簍，不然就是把削得十分尖銳的鉛筆射向天花板。一次，他從自動販賣機帶回一罐Yoohoo巧克力飲料和吸管，有一半的機會她都要以為他要開始對她發射口水彈了。所以這就是和太多青少年接觸後的穆德。真高興知道這一點。

現在他正駕車送她回家，因為這天早上他們好死不死併車上班，這種情形似乎最近發生的比較頻繁，沒有明顯的原因。收音機裡的音樂變得更加痛苦而穆德又把它開得更大聲。史卡利伸手把音量調回來時，他看像她的眼神就像是她拿走他最後一塊布朗尼。[喵，你又要puppy眼神了，犯規呀！]

"史卡利，今天是星期五的晚上耶。"這就像是全部行為的解釋。"你知道人們都在星期五晚上做什麼嗎？"

一道皺摺在她眉間形成。這是個有陷阱的問題嗎？他是在用他的方式暗示些什麼嗎，因為是的，她知道人們星期五晚上做些什麼。很久很久很久以前，她也曾是那種人們的其中一員。

"人們在星期五晚上到外頭去找樂子。尤其是單身、未滿四十歲[雖然他們倆有一人勉強算是未滿四十]的人就像我們。我們從來就沒幹過這種事。我們何不做做看呢？"

"做啥？說確切一點。"她小心翼翼地問。

"我不知道，在我們待的這個美好城市四處晃晃。去酒吧，聽些現場演唱音樂，喝點調酒或其他什麼的，跳個舞。"

"你想要跳舞，穆德？你跳舞嗎？"她的表情充滿懷疑，但很是被逗樂了。

他們沉默的駛了一段數分鐘的路程，雖然寂靜但卻不是很僵的沉默，他們都在思考著他們過去的生活，曾幾何時他們的生活變成如此乏味沉悶。

"你想要出門走走嗎，史卡利？"他含糊地問。

當她扭頭看像他時，他已再次看回路面，表情嚴肅而憂沉。

“今晚？”她的聲音聽起來有些尖，甚至對她自己來說。

"是呀，為何不呢？"

是呀，為何不呢，戴娜？或許是因為你累了而你只想泡個長長的澡刮刮腳毛，因為從那次梅西把她從一個天花板裝飾著懸吊家具，還有個自稱滾蛋的傢伙不停的送飲料到她們的桌子上的夜店拖出來後，她再也沒有去過夜店。她已經不知道那到底是多久之前的事，但她很確定瑪卡連娜是一種新舞蹈，她曾在喝下多杯科夢波丹後跳過。

"除非你已有其他的計畫…"，他說，笑意在他臉上消失。老天，他怎麼能夠真這麼不了解她才會問出這樣的問題？難道當我們在說話時這些話其實是堆疊在答錄機裡的嗎，穆德。

他把車子停在他的公寓前打到停車檔。她看看她的表歎了口氣。"唔，好呀，可以，就這樣。我們出去，"她說，並不是真的同意這個點子，但模模糊糊地認為他現在的建議態度像是他今晚得有個大人給他做監督。"什麼時候？"

他一隻手穿過自己的髮，笑意又回到他的臉上。"呃，我還沒有想到這麼遠。你想要先吃晚餐還是-"

"我想我想要先補個眠和洗澡，所以讓我們跳過晚餐，晚點出門。"

"我九點來接你。"

她點點頭，解開安全帶打開車門走在人行道上。她在她包包的間隔中撈著她的鑰匙。

"所以我們要去哪，穆德。"

"還不確定。我只能說我有點落伍了。我得打些電話問問。"

"我可以有個要求嗎？"

他右手一攤擺出一個'你是我的客人'的手勢。

"現場演唱，拜托。還有不要是蘭利的樂團。"

他的頭搖擺起來，他伸手把音樂又調大幾階直到重低音隆隆迴盪，她確信她的鄰居們肯定會拉開窗簾看看外頭為何有如此騷動。

"我會自己看著辦，史卡利。去休息一會，九點左右再見。"

而接下來，史卡利花了半小時在衣櫃前面試遍她所有的衣服，因為要赴一個或許是個約會又可能不是個約會而且是要跟一個可能只是朋友又或許不只是朋友的男人出去，而這個男人是她想要又或沒那麼想要從頭舔到腳的人到底該怎麼穿呀？

******************************************************

8點50分，穆德已經在史卡利家這棟建築前兜了三圈，而且他想要尿尿。他開始重新思考這整個點子。他過去曾有過什麼樣的經驗？在過去幾年他比較常光顧的夜店有舞台的比有舞池的多，而且那個舞台還不是給顧客跳舞用的。[喵，你去得這是什麼樣的夜店呀！脫衣舞？]他相當確定如果他敢帶她去那種地方，絕對會被賞一頓晚安拳而非一個晚安吻。他試著用電話簿搜尋以及打電話給蘭利以縮小選則範圍。穆德因不想提及他是要帶史卡利出門而把事情弄得更複雜[open a can of worms，原指打開釣魚餌食的蟲罐，小蟲子會到處爬而弄得凌亂不堪，引申為做了某件事而史情況變得更複雜，招惹麻之意]，他只告訴蘭利他在查一宗案子，想要知道有哪裡是男性會帶女孩子去聽現場演唱的地方。當蘭利回答”你是指一個優雅的小妞，像史卡利那樣的嗎？”時，穆德懷疑他的偽裝徹底宣告失敗。但最終的結果，是他口袋有張皺巴巴，寫了幾個相當有希望的地址的紙條。

他把車子停在史卡利公寓所在那棟樓前，並走到轉角去解放自己。現在還太早，而且他也不想在進她家門後第一件事就是直奔她家的廁所。當他在尿尿時他開始思索起為何他會突然急切地去蔑視自己的年齡。顯然地，這與他們最近一個案子有些關係。到現在以前變老這個問題從來沒有困擾過他。從生理狀況來說，他從來還沒有這麼健壯過。他來能在大多數日子在上班之前慢跑上好幾英里，當他星期四晚上去基督教青年協會打球時，還可以跟十到十五歲的青年孩子們尬球。

但他注意到當他試圖和那些中學孩子們相處時，他們看他的眼神。他們把他當作像是他們的父執輩那樣。可不是嗎？穆德的年紀也足以有上中學的孩子了，如果他早些步上成家立業之路的話。可是他沒有。他已經選擇另一條道路，出於某些理由這樣的暗示現在才開始正式在他腦中抓撓。那真的不是後悔。不是的，而是一種想要去抓住些什麼逐漸從他指縫間流逝的無形或無常的強烈的渴望。他想知道史卡利是否也有同樣的感覺。畢竟，當他提出或許是因為他們太老以至於不會受到和那些十幾歲孩子受到的相同的力量所影響的理論時，她的反應是不贊同地噘起下唇。

因此，在他們接下來的日子裡，他遭遇了一陣非常短暫也非常早的中年危機。他沒有辦法忍受他的生命在想著星期五晚上吃著難吃的外賣配著他收藏的色情影帶中一分一秒的流逝，即便這種日子他已經過了好幾年。他對於影帶殘存的興致和史卡利髮型的弧線、濃重的妝容、貼身的套裝暗合。現在大部份的時間，他對色情影帶甚至不屑一顧。這些日子以來史卡利的身影似乎在他腦子裡無限循環，讓他的思緒飛越幾光年遠。如果讓他體驗過真實之物，叫他何以捨棄之而獨活。

他穿好褲子拉上拉鍊，深吸一口氣步向她家門，徹底思考他整套打扮。他完全不知到人們在這種外出的日子裡裡穿怎樣的衣物但又不想搞得他一副努力過頭的樣子。他穿了他的黑色牛仔褲、實心高領毛衣和皮夾克。他認為因為他的色盲給他留下一個誤區，就是以為他如果不動的話或許就能融入於背景之中，這大概是因為他是個年近四十的白人的關係。史卡利很容易處理這個。沒有一個男人會在酒吧或夜店評判女性的舞技。[Pub和Bar差不多，都是茶餘飯後喝酒聊梯的地方，單純飲酒聊天不跳舞，前者是英國的用法，後者為北美習慣用法，姑且譯作酒吧。Club和Disco類似，以前的區別在於前者的客人多為中產階級，環境較為高雅，後者多是年輕人居多，二者都有舞池可以跳舞，譯為夜店。另外有一種Lounge是可以邊喝酒邊欣賞音樂的地方或飯店裡附設氣氛環境優雅的酒吧，譯作酒廊。]不會的，這絕對不會是捕獲或喪失男性注意力的點。再說，男人們更容易受到其他表像的部份吸引，所以她才不用擔心這個。

他看著手表，9點7分，他敲敲門。這對他來說算是早的。她可能預期他會準’穆德標準時間’才到，那可是要晚上十五分鐘的。他沒聽到任何腳步聲，所以他次敲門。然後他聽見她的聲音小小的傳來說道，”用你的鑰匙，穆德。”他用鑰匙開門進屋。

她的臥房門開了一小縫，他聽到她說，”我要再等等才會好。你自己隨意。”

她總是在他造訪她家時這麼說。這常涉及從她的冰箱或杯櫃中翻找出某些不健康的食物來啃食、趴在她的沙發上用遙控器切換電視直到她像個訓犬員教訓小狗那樣責備他不要把他的鞋子翹在她的家具上或在她的沙發上吃東西。這次他只是站著等。

等著。天呐，史卡利。她還真是善於這樣的女孩。[我猜是故意拖時間讓男孩子等的意思]他還從沒有等一個女人準備出門自從戴-[戴安娜，凸凸]等等。算了。

他把自己埋首於記憶她書架上的所有書籍標題。他早已將之嫻熟於心，但他總是愛看看有什麼是他上次來時所未曾看過的。在看到她前，他先聽到了她的聲音-鞋跟敲擊著硬木地板來到他身後。

他轉身看她。她穿著一件深色牛仔褲，感謝老天他自己穿著一條類似的。她的上衣是一件他確定從沒見過她穿過的。這是件午夜藍七分袖有著危險領口的上衣。她工作時的上衣在近幾年逐漸貼身，但這件衣服設定了一個全新的標準。它強調了她的腰腹使得她的胸更為渾圓飽滿，像成熟的鮮果。他意識到為何她從不穿它。這衣服太對不起她衣櫥裡其他襯衫了。穆德發現自己的手無意識的在他身邊收張，就像它們知道要親近某些它們該掌握的東西。

她的十字架閃爍著，在一片赤裸的肌膚上被展示。他無法不去思考這個特定符號完全相反的含義，所有的罪惡，她無疑會讓那些本無其他意圖的男性萌起犯罪的心，而他也會是其中之一。

她清清喉嚨，緊張地把頭髮勒順至耳後。”有問題嗎？你一直盯著我。我想也許我該穿件白色的下半身。我可以去-“

“不，不。”他伸手拉住她的手腕，阻止她回身轉向她的臥房。”你看起來…呃，”他嚥了嚥。

她在他臉上搜索了一會議會他的反應為何後，她漾起微笑，顏色染上了她的頰。

他對她微笑著搖晃腦袋，回復心神。”別換。我喜歡這件。”

她拿了一個黑色的手拿包，以及與之相襯的靴子和皮夾克，走在他前頭邁出了門，他的手擱在她的後腰上，但他的眼睛盯的是再十吋之下的地方。

******************************************************

穆德一手端著梅洛紅酒，一手拿著啤酒走回他們的的桌子。他滑進她對面的位置，遞給她紅酒。桌面上之前擺著的一個空的玻璃杯和一排空瓶已經被撤除。她笑著對他道謝，雖然在這震耳欲聾的音樂和鼎沸的人群聲下他實際上聽不見她在說什麼。

史卡利連啜了兩口酒，他試圖憶起他曾有多少次真的看到她在喝酒。一次在酒店房間處理開支報告，伴隨著6個撕開的包裝袋和起司漢堡，她開始變得有點嘰嘰喳喳，雖然她告訴他她才沒有。他知道當她站起身時她得扶住牆才有辦法穩住自己走向廁所。除此之外，那時那裡堆有各式各樣飲盡的紅酒杯跟啤酒，但都每樣都沒有超過兩杯。他瞥了一眼他的表。現在才10點20分，而她已經喝了她第二杯梅洛紅酒。這可能會讓情況變得很有趣。

她的唇開闔並比手畫腳些什麼，可他真聽不見她說的話。他對她伸出一指要她停止別說，接著起身滑進她身邊的位置。她移過去些讓些位置他。

“剛說啥？”他向她倚近問到。

她再啜一口紅酒。”我剛才說這些傢伙真得很不錯。你打哪裡聽說他們的？”

他微微聳肩。”我問來的。”

“蘭利？”

他怯怯地點點頭。

她湊到他的耳邊她的唇掠過他的耳垂下方那的點，給他的脊椎發送一陣顫慄，僅管現實中夜店裡的空氣陳舊而溫暖。”我很高興能來。我度過一個愉快的時光。”

他微笑著點點頭。她看起來真的像是她過了一段愉快時光的樣子。”讓你在桌邊起舞前你得喝上多少？”他笑著朝她的酒杯指了指。

她的眉毛都要揚到髮際線了，她歪著頭滿臉不贊同。”這裡的紅酒不夠多到足以讓那這種事發生。”

“或許是到舞池裡跳。”

她笑著又喝了一口。”讓我們看著吧。我或許會去那裡。”

幾首歌又過去，談話因酒精的作用而越來越輕鬆。他第三次去到吧檯時她去了趟廁所。這個地方很擁擠而且滿是跳舞的人群。前往吧檯的路線變得漫長而他注意到有許多女性比男性更快地站在那等男性酒保們。在這一點也不驚奇。或許下一輪酒讓史卡利來點是有意義的。大約等了10分鐘後，他感覺到有一雙手臂由後環上他的腰際，他扭頭看到她正伏在他身上。他用手覆上她的手臂，讓她沒有辦法抽離。幾分鐘後他俯身對著她的耳邊說。

“站到我前面來。”

她好奇地抬頭望向他，但依從的移到他身前，讓他的手溫柔的摟在她肩上。他注意到他倚身伏進他懷裡，隨著音樂搖擺。

不到兩分鐘，他聽見一個男性酒保對著她問，”我可以為你服務些什麼，親愛的？”當史卡利點酒時穆德翻了翻白眼。

******************************************************

三杯紅酒。三是個魔幻的數字。當她飲盡最後一口酒，她對他伸出一隻手。”來嘛，我喜歡這首歌。”

他把他的手掌放進她的，讓她帶著他穿越不停旋轉且大汗淋漓的人群來到舞池邊的一個角落。她投身進一個輕鬆的節奏，而他試著跟進配合，與她貼身並模仿著她配合著旋律的動作。她真的很善於此，而他不得不承認他為之驚訝，雖然他永遠不會告訴她這個。他跟她曾經慢舞過，所以他知道她的舞步很自然，然此是一個全新的種類。

她的臉因酒精的關係而潮紅發散著熱氣，她的臀像是有它自己的生命般，隨著節拍旋轉扭動。她看起來棒極了。真的，真的棒極了。他試著掌握自己的，但他很確定他的動作像是把”白人小子邀請小妞來去滾床”寫在臉上那樣。

當她隨著一個相當原版節奏的桑塔那樂團的歌’完美[Smooth]‘她的唇開闔移動。在吵雜之下他無法聽見她的聲音。樂音震耳欲聾，他整個身體迴盪著強烈的節拍。他的胸口悶悶的，他覺得樂音像是某種電流一樣流過他。

他朝她倚身，而她在半途迎向他，手掌握住他的手肘。”他們也是我聽過的第一次演唱會，”他說。

“桑塔那樂團？”

他點點頭。”那時我17歲，剛瞭解’嗨過頭’的真正含意。像是你可以用刀劍劃開迷霧那樣清楚了解。”

她大笑。

“你呢？”他問，她搖頭不語並繼續跳著舞。

“說嘛，史卡利。告訴我。”

“才不。太尷尬了，”她在他耳邊喊到，呼出一連串熱氣讓他以為他都要嚐到她的氣味了。

“我的第二場演場會是瑞克史普林菲爾，還有什麼會比這個更糟。”

她皺了皺鬼臉。

“比瑞克史普林菲爾還糟？”

“空中補給，”她承認到，他對著她笑了出來。

“你為什麼會去聽瑞克史普林菲爾？”

“一個女孩，”他說，她同情地點點頭。

他們跳完另一首快歌後音樂轉緩，整個氛圍隨著人群轉換。新加入的舞者在他們身旁，大部份成雙成對的人們像拼圖般組合在一起。穆德尷尬地站在那幾秒，讓史卡利做決定。她縮短他們間的距離，纖細的雙臂攬上他的頸子。即使穿著靴子，她仍只到他肩膀的高度。他環著她苗條的腰，帶著她緩而懶散的搖擺。

她像熱蠟融化在他懷裡，她的頭撇向一邊靠在他身上。他能嗅到她洗髮精的香 氣並敏銳地查覺到她的指甲輕輕地在他後頸髮際線下的地方沿線輕微地刮搔。老天，她知道她在做什麼嗎？他覺得自己越來越硬，他轉換著腳試圖在他們間挪出足夠的空間讓她不至於感覺到這個。他才剛以為成功了沒多久，她吸氣又呼氣，然後又一次靠了過來，這次她的胸房堅定地壓向了他。他用足以痛到瑟縮的力道一咬下唇，不過好像沒什麼幫助。他牛仔褲襠的帳篷正式搭了起來。

他看到她因查覺到什麼而睜開眼睛，感覺到她的肌肉微微緊繃。她從他胸口上抬起頭，稍稍拉開幾吋。她微屏住呼吸她的呼氣結束在一個小小的顫抖以及一個緊張的吞嚥。

因為他們可能忽略掉這個很久了，他托著她的後腦深情款款試著對她坦白。”我很抱歉，”他說。”這真得很令人尷尬。我們該去坐會嗎？”

她再次展身伏在他耳邊，使得她的胸房更壓向了他，他認為應該告訴她這恐怕不是個好的補救辦法。”我能告訴你一個秘密嗎？”

他好奇地點點頭。

“我有一次遇到過這種狀況，”她說，然後她的唇角輕輕翹起形成一個調皮的微笑。

他完全迷失在這個笑裡，然後因她的如此昭然若揭的挑逗而笑出聲。”我毫不懷疑。那你是怎麼，呃，處理它的，我能問嗎？”

她佯裝嚴肅地樣子。”要非常，非常小心。”

喔夥計，他根本沒辦法抗拒。”有機會我想要看看是怎樣的小心法，”他說，她的嘴巴張開頭歪向一邊，巧妙地避開他的目光。

當歌曲結束其他人取代掉他們的位置時，他仍舊扣著她。舞池中的相連的身子們分開，有人離去而有人適應起更快的節奏。可他們倆沒有，似乎是個在下個節奏開始前離開的好時機。

“你想離開這裡嗎？”他問，他的眼瞳地緊盯著她提問中別有涵意。

她只猶豫一瞬便點頭由著他把她帶出舞池，穿越擁擠的人群進入空氣苦澀的夜色中。

******************************************************

在回喬治城短短的旅途中他們沒說上什麼話。他也不確定即使有話他是否能夠聽見。他的耳朵繞著朦朧的沉默，與他們前三個小時待的地方形成強烈對比。

她從他方向盤旁的置物架撿起一張紙並研究它，在每次經過路燈時閱讀上面寫下的地址。那是他從蘭利那要來的地點清單，令人驚訝的，蘭利他給的清單上第一個樂團就中獎了。[hit the nail on the head,一針見血，完全正確之意]他得記得下次見到他實要用好酒來感謝他。

他在她家那棟建築前停下了車，但沒有熄火。她解開安全帶，他也一樣。這是個他好多年沒有經歷過的那種清楚地’接下來該怎麼辦’的時刻，而這麼多年過去他依舊沒辦法獲得明智的洞察力。史卡利的善變使得這變得更難以捉摸。她比詹姆斯喬伊斯[詹姆斯·奧古斯丁·阿洛伊修斯·喬伊斯James Augustine Aloysius Joyce愛爾蘭作家和詩人，20世紀最重要的作家之一]加福克納[威廉·卡斯伯特·福克納 William Cuthbert Faulkner 美國小說家、詩人和劇作家，為美國文學歷史上最具影響力的作家之一，意識流文學在美國的代表人物。]更難解讀。

他意識到在這個點上他得做些什麼事。他不想讓這個夜晚就這樣結束，但這幾乎操之在她。她在街燈下閃耀的側影對他給這夜晚明確地下了定義。即使她現在就下了他的車離開，他想他能夠接受這一點。他已經無可救藥的愛上她。這對他來說並非新鮮事，雖然要他去承認這點對他來說仍舊如臨深淵，如履薄冰。他還從沒那麼怕從一個女人那邊受到傷害，或許永遠不會。

她用她的手索求他的手打斷了尷尬，她的手指纏上他的，對他揚起一抹柔軟的笑意。沒有更進一步的警告，他的上身穿過排檔桿上方攫獲她的唇。她的星眸陡睜而後闔上，他感覺到她全心投入這個吻。這個吻比起他們先前嘗試過得還要來得堅定些，瘋狂些，但這似乎相當事今晚的心情，三杯黃湯下肚，他讓他自己迷失在其中。他稍微張開嘴，他想等著讓她主動採取更具侵略性的行為，然而隨後細碎的呻吟從她的喘息中流洩，他的自制力已經滾到不知到哪裡去了。[take a hike指滾蛋，在職場上有捲舖蓋走人的意思。]他的舌探進她的嘴裡，手穿近她的髮絲中。比起他們倆最後的兩個半的吻，這裡簡直是無政府狀態。

為了呼吸而分開，他們額頭緊貼氣息交融。她的胸部起伏，而她的胸房像是磁鐵般吸引住他的目光。它們就像是完美的橙子，他總是能正確知道它們的尺寸。它們有時埋沒在她的套裝之下，但這件上衣完全是個救贖。它有讓局內所有異性戀的男性，甚或是某些女性暗自啜泣的能力。如果他不能盡可能快的觸碰它們，或許下個哭的就會是他。

她輕笑出聲，他順著她的視線向下看，他的小兄弟再他的牛仔褲裡形成一個明顯的山脊。”兩次了，”挑起一邊的眉毛她說到。

早就上千次了，他暗自想著。他閉上眼雙手捧著她的臉。”考慮到這是假定對-過去、現在、未來所有這樣的情況概括性地道歉，”他低聲說到。

這個說法必定是正確的，因為她再次逗弄地輕蹭他的嘴角，直到他的舌沉回他的嘴裡，搞什麼呀，他的手慢慢上爬姆指覆上她的胸乳中央來回磨蹭直到明顯感覺到它們挺立。他們瘋狂接吻，火熱又濃重地，唇舌臂膀還有一些滾燙的肌膚纏綿相接，突然間沒有任何理由沒有什麼可以比一切屬於她的事物還要撩人。她的手肘內側，光滑的手腕，她纖巧的背，她唇上的小小一點-所有的一切都讓他想放聲長歌。他的頭漫遊，開啟的口牽引至她的下巴，在她耳畔喘息。

“我能上樓嗎？”

她抽了一口氣，稍微緊繃了一下。”穆德。”她嬌小的手覆住他那現在正拼了命揉弄她胸房的掌，她穩住他的手，這動作像是抓住一隻在暴雷中瘋狂的小狗。

他退開並用手耙梳他的髮，氣喘吁吁，現在他的背靠在他的駕駛座位上。”我不是想要逼你。我想…我猜我只是-”

“是我的錯，穆德。我…有點迷茫。”

他點點頭，像前直瞪著除了一片黑暗什麼也沒有的擋風玻璃。

“我們這是在做什麼？”她的聲音很冷靜，充滿保留與試問。他早已料到這話題總是要來的。他只是希望這問題能留到他有能夠給她些什麼的想法時才被提出。

“我不知道，”他說，他意識到他的話是有多不經大腦就說出口。

“我是指，這是什麼？”她用手在他倆間來回地比了比。

“你想要它是怎樣的？”

“別耍著我玩，穆德。”

“我沒有。我沒有要耍你的意圖，史卡利。我只是不知道開怎麼說。天知道我真的想知道該怎麼說。”

沉默了好一會直到她再次向他伸手，把他的手扣在她的掌心按在他的膝上。”現在我們倆之間的關係對我來說就是一切，穆德。我不確定我想要改變它。”

“我不認為我麼有其他的選擇，史卡利。或至少，在考慮到最近我們在一起的感覺，我不認為我會想要改變。”

他的直白顯然嚇了她一跳，她的頭猛地轉過來看向他。他繼續盯著前頭，沒辦法直視她的眼底可能會有的東西，或許可能是糟糕也可能不是。

“所以我們現在怎麼辦？”她問。

他深深地嘆口氣並捏捏她的手。”過一日且一日，我想。待這迷霧逐漸清晰。我們曾經歷過比這更慘的境地，史卡利。”

她微彎眉毛漾起微笑，投給他一個懷疑的目光。他失笑把她一把扯近，唇貼上她的額頭，感謝即便沒有辦法有任何的意義，他們之間的羈絆仍舊比其他任何事物都要來的強烈而且會戰勝任何表面上的混亂。

儘管盡了他們最大的努力，即使他們間沒法享有結合這種完美的事物。可他們間的連結遠比此更為宏大。

他恢復了鎮定，在她手背上種上一吻。”讓我送你進家門吧？”

她點點頭溫柔的笑了。”好。”

所以他送她上樓，期間他牽著她的手從未放開，即便在她從手拿包裡撈取鑰匙的時候。他在她公寓門外給她一個晚安吻，那可能是在他高中時代外出約會，把女孩子送回家而她的家長正在家裡等著女兒歸來那種在門廊外的吻。甜蜜而紳士，像在寒冬中飲上熱騰騰飲料般安定他的靈魂。無論這事態如何演變，他們會安然度過。


	3. Chapter 3

2000年1月下旬

她站在他公寓的門檻上，一半在門外一半在門內，她就像虛脫字面那樣耗盡力氣。他把她的過夜包放到他的臥房，不得不為了她再度出來，溫柔的牽著她的手把她拉進來，並在身後鎖上房門。她像孩子般順從的被他拖著，但她玻璃般透明毫無生命氣息的雙眼與天真無邪背道而馳。他無法確切瞭解最後的這幾個小時間它們到底看的什麼，但他害怕如果他太深究，他會從她眼瞳中看到那有如恐怖電影放映的反射影像。從他們離開她的公寓後她說不超過五句話。在她毛衣大衣下仍穿著她灰色的法蘭絨睡衣，他的胃部因她睡衣袖口下的血跡而緊縮。

“你想要沖個澡換個衣服嗎？”他提議。

一道皺摺在她的眉間形成，她空洞地點頭。”這裡太溫暖了。你可以把窗戶打開嗎？”

“當然可以，”她說，穿過房間把他桌子前的窗戶打開。他瞥了一眼空調恆溫器。67度。[指華氏，約攝氏19.4度]通常溫度只要低於72度[約攝氏22.2度]她便會裹著毯子並抱怨。冷冽寒冬的空氣從窗縫吹進來把他桌面的一疊紙掃落地面。他電話帳單的截止日在他腳邊大膽地直瞪著他。

“我要去沖澡，”她說，像這是個全新的想法而他點頭，從她聳起的肩上幫她卸下大衣。

“你最後一次吃東西事什麼時候？”

“我不餓。”

“我問的不是這個。”

她聳聳肩。”我想我吃了優格和橘子當午餐。”

“那是早餐。”

“好吧。”

“我去熱點湯。浴室裡有乾淨的毛巾。”

他浴室的門喀一聲關上，蔬菜湯和雞湯罐頭被他盡倒入一個湯鍋中，轉開爐火。電話鈴響，他把話筒用肩膀夾在耳邊，這樣一來他就可以攪拌湯。

“喂。我是穆德。”

“她怎麼樣了？”是斯金納。

“呃，委員會還在審那個案子。她在淋浴。”

“她今晚跟你待在一起還是跟待在她母親那邊？”

“這裡。她母親出城了。”

“我給你們倆兩天帶薪休假。明天別讓她回去她的公寓。那裡真他媽的是一場大災難。我會讓犯罪現場清理人員過來整理。如果她有需要任何東西，你過來幫她拿。”

“好的。謝謝你，長官。”

“還有穆德探員-這事可能還有帶證實。我懷疑你知道些什麼。”

“這是自衛。我已經給了我的證詞。我沒有什麼可以補充的。”

“嗯哼。”一聲嘆息。”聽著，我知道你清楚她做了她應該做的-以我的觀點來說這真他媽的是造福人群。我會盡我所能的處理這件事，但我沒辦法保證當你們回到辦公室時不會冒出什麼令人不快的事。[ugly head，意指令人不愉快的事冒出來]更別提新聞了。現在史卡利的公寓外有採訪車停在那。不會有多久他們就會發現她不在那，你自己邏輯推理他們下一個查探的地方會是哪。”

“你想要我怎樣處理？”

“別讓她發表宣言。一個字也別說。讓他們來問我。這種事通常在一兩天就會平息下來。”

“還有穆德。”

“蛤？”

“她會沒事的。如果她有任何需要，無論早晚，打電話給我。”

“我會的。再次感謝你，長官。”

穆德掛下電話關掉爐火。他朝浴室走去，沿路傾聽著浴室裡的跡象。蓮蓬頭的水還開著他能聽見她的啜泣聲。他已記不得最後一次聽到她哭泣是什麼時候，或許他從沒聽過。某人或某事讓她傷成這樣的這個想法讓一股怒火攫住他。她奪去那個怪物的生命是件好事，不然他也會這麼做。穆德僵站在那至少一分鐘，因為他的心慟得像是要炸了。

他敲了一下門。她沒有回任何話，但啜泣陡然停止，因此他知道她聽見他。他把浴室的門開了莫約一吋的小縫，熱溽的空氣撲向他。”史卡利，是我。”或許這不是很棒的引言。

“穆德，不…不要進來…這。”她的聲音音哽咽而破碎的斷斷續續。她方才穿的睡衣已委地在馬桶旁的地板上形成一堆，她的內褲捲成一團在最上面。

他再次關上門去到在他床腳邊她的袋子。他拉出她折疊齊整的藍色絲綢睡衣和一條棉內褲回去在打開浴室門。她的啜泣依舊，只是變得悶悶的。她試圖對他隱瞞。

“我進來囉，史卡利。”

這次沒有爭論，只有更多挫敗的喘息跟嗚咽。他把乾淨的衣服放在蓋上的馬桶蓋上，把地上髒污的衣物帶走。當他拿走髒衣服，他看到上面有許多撕裂的地方。她到這時這些地方還沒有破。他把整坨衣服拿著，暫停了會把她的內褲扔進洗衣籃，然後去到廚房把這些不能再穿的衣服包起來塞進垃圾桶的最底層。

當他回到浴室，水已經關上，但她仍在淋浴間。哭泣已經消失，剩下抽抽噎噎的呼吸聲。”現在我要拉開簾子囉，史卡利。”他等了五秒，裡面沒有回應，所以他拉開簾子。

她站在裡面，面對著他，全身的肌膚呈現微微的粉紅，雙臂在胸前交叉成X形，即使在她的苦難中猶抱卑憐。她的目光死板而面無表情，盯在他的膝蓋附近。他攤開一條浴巾給她，目光避開，但她毫無出來的動作，所以他用浴巾包裹她把她帶到他的床上，掀起毯子蓋著她，護著她像她是一隻樹葉上受傷的蛾。她立即蜷成胎兒一般。他踢掉鞋子從她身後覆上把她抱個滿懷，濕髮勒過她耳後並呢喃發出安撫而舒緩的聲音直到顫抖停止。

湯鍋在廚房的爐子上逐漸冷去。

******************************************************

第一次她醒了過來時，她設法把大部份的浴巾繫在身上進了廁所，她打開闔上的馬桶蓋乾嘔，她未穿上的那些衣物隨著馬桶蓋的打開如瀑布般傾瀉到磁磚地板上。

他給她一點時時，然後才跟著她，他仍穿著所有的衣物，包含襪子。她從水龍頭掬水沖洗她的嘴。”我忘記帶我的牙刷，”她說，所以他給了她一支全新還有外包裝的綠色牙刷。這支牙刷放在他浴室的梳妝櫃已經一年多，這是特別為了她買的以防她有一天有機會在他這裡過夜時需要用到。他想像過她在更好的情況下在他這過夜。希望那是有更多的狂喜和肆無忌憚的激情，而不是飛濺的鮮血與腦漿。或許是跟現在等量的赤裸，在她的浴巾滑落而她一把抓住而後在她赤裸的乳峰前重新揪緊時他在腦中註記。

她刷完牙仍然只裹著浴巾回到床上。他開始懷疑她是否對所有的睡衣而不單只是被毀掉那件，發展出一種全新的厭惡。他重新把那套藍色睡衣摺疊好放在梳妝台以防她改變心意，把休閒服換成一件運動褲和T恤，回到床上和她在一起。他原本計畫是他去睡沙發把他的床讓給她，但現在已是凌晨2點，他們倆似乎誰也不在乎這個，而他也不想在此時此刻離她那麼遠。如果他能像毒蛇那般刺穿她的肌膚吸吮她的痛苦，他會這麼做的。

******************************************************

下一次他睜開眼，那是因為他的腹部有著超乎尋常的溫暖反應，而有某種濕濕的東西在他耳邊。他攤平仰躺，雙手在胸口交握像個死人，或許他就是因為某些在他現在待的世界裡不可能發生的那部分的正在發生。有隻不是他的手的第三隻手，正壓在他裸露的腹部，在他的衣衫底下。

“我有不太一樣的感覺，”她說，輕蹭並舔著他的脖子。

顯然是的。

“史卡利？”

“嗯嗯…”

“怎麼了？”他的聲音像個少年般破啞。

“你聞起來真好，”她說。”我想我需要…一些什麼…”

喔老天。錯‧錯‧錯。大錯特錯。這絕對與正確背道而馳。

他在做夢。那一定是在做夢。現在任何一分鐘他的鬧鐘都可能會響，她現在不是真的在他床上。真令人遺憾，但這偶爾會發生在他的身上。他閉上眼睛從十倒數，然後重新睜眼。她還在他的床上，盯著天花板角落的蜘蛛網還有沒電的煙霧警報器掛在那。喔歐。調整你的時鐘，更換你的電池。他是什麼時候換警報器電池的？秋季的某個時候吧。他還真是不負責任。他可能因公寓火警而死亡，全因為他忘記更換煙霧警報器的電池。這看起來似乎有點荒唐，因為他所有超乎尋常的行為近乎是投機取巧。在他自己的床上吸菸，看起真是世俗平凡的事。

他在哪裡？喔是的，史卡利。不到12個小時前被一個連續殺人犯害得深受情緒性創傷的史卡利，現在把他的脖子當做她遇過世上最美味的冰淇淋甜筒。這不像她。如果他現在做了他在無比想要做的事情，她永遠不會原諒她自己或是他。

因果循環報應不爽。有多少次他幻想她在他的床上？而現在她就在這，只圍著一條浴巾，她的指甲刮搔著他運動褲腰上莫約一吋的位置。為什麼他要如此該死得當個柳下惠呢？

他糾正地握住她不受控制的手，把它拉起貼在他的臉頰上，親吻她的掌心。”史卡利，別這樣。”

史卡利嗚咽著埋進他倆共享的枕頭裡。他翻身朝向她配合著她如新月般的姿勢，他是陰她是陽，他的唇輕啄她淌著淚痕的顴骨。她的鼻頭泛紅並抽著鼻子，他一點也不在意，由著她把淚水抹在他的衣服上。她是他見過最美麗的淚人兒。他用床單如蛹般包裹著她，因為從匆匆一瞥中告訴他，她的浴巾早就不在了，而他太靠近他還不應該看到的東西。他可以等待，而這等待絕對是值得的。

******************************************************

接下來的兩天他把她像人質一樣扣在他家裡，但她似乎一點也不在意或甚至沒有注意到這件事。她像有自動導航一般輾轉在他的床與沙發間，身穿著她最終決定穿上的藍色睡衣和他的一雙運動襪。那襪子拖掛在她的腳掌外像一對軟毛兔耳朵。

在他公寓裡沒什麼可吃的。因為連半刻都不想離開她，所以第一天他打電話叫外送披薩。直到他看到她用湯匙把花生醬和葡萄果醬從罐子裡挖出來，才是他看到她開始進食的時間點。她會在看著重播的安迪格非斯秀和我愛露西時，挖一坨花生醬然後再挖一些果醬接著把湯匙送進嘴裡把兩種醬混合。當她這麼做時，他的花生醬裡會沾到一些果醬，而果醬裡也會混上一些花生醬。這是讓他覺得有點噁啦。

在中午時她會在床上睡上好幾個小時。他會站在臥房門邊看著她沉睡。噩夢不只會在夜晚才來臨。有時她會發出有如被扼住的幼貓喵聲般的嗚咽，他會坐到床沿把用手指撥梳她的髮直到她再度安穩下來。

第一天裡斯金納打過兩通電話過來問她的情況。他撒了謊說她很好。第二天早上，他又打過來說她的公寓已經整理好，如果她想要回去隨時可以回去。穆德看著在他沙發一角埋在毯子山裡的她用叉子鏟起小鳥食量的炒蛋送進嘴裡。她的頭髮需要清洗。湯姆貓在電視上追著傑利鼠，卻被擊到在地，她發出一個雀躍的歎息。[got cold-cocked by a frying pan，美式用法意指to knock [a person] to the ground]

大約晚間7點，她去她的浴室沖個澡。當她出來時，她身穿著毛衣和牛仔褲，她的頭髮已經吹乾。她帶著她的袋子來到前門告訴他她已經準備好要回家了。他站在那傻張著嘴一會，才把她安頓進他的車子裡開車送她回喬治城，生活就如他們所知道的，照舊前行。

當他次週去洗衣服時才發現她那小得不似人穿的內褲混在他的白色衣服堆裡。他把它清洗乾淨並摺疊整齊後收進一個棕色紙袋子放到她的工作桌上。


	4. Chapter 4

2000年2月上旬

“貓還是狗？”他問，邊啃著指邊死皮，邊用另一隻手握轉著方向盤。

“狗。貓太自戀而且容易生氣。[pouty噘嘴，也是指愛生氣的樣子]”

“換你。”

“嗯，巧克力口味還是香草口味？”她歎氣。

“巧克力，”他肯定的說，一點也沒遲疑。”滾石樂團還是披頭四？”

“兩個都是。”

“不行。你得選一個。”

“誰說的？”

“大家呀。這是規則。”

“好啦。那就披頭四。穆德，還有多遠才到，另外那個地方到底叫什麼？”

“布雷星，田納西州。火雞口味傑樂歐[Jello 美國知名果凍系列產品]的故鄉。手套箱裡面有地圖。”

史卡利皺了皺臉。”火雞口味的果凍？”

“是呀，”他微笑。”顯然，它的味道就像雞肉。”

她彈開手套箱在一堆租車文件下翻找出地圖並在膝蓋上攤開。”你別告訴我那是最近的機場。我們已經開了兩個小時的車了。”

“在那兒，史卡利。從有人跟聲音傳來的那個地方。”

她修剪得整整齊齊的指甲沿著紙張劃過一條線。”我們已經經過一個叫柏登[Birden]得地方了嗎？”

穆德微笑。”所以你要說我們需要經過柏登才會到得了布雷星？我想在那可能會有段與眾不同的經驗。”

“從這份看起來悲哀得過時的地圖，我們距那大概還有15英里遠。”

“接下來繼續再給我個問題吧。”

“穆德，我累了。我能不讓我的眼睛休息一會，等我們到的時候在叫我？”

“不要。你在飛機上已經睡整程了。你說過你要陪我玩的。”

“任性孩子氣不像你，穆德。”

“問我。”

她翻翻白眼嘆口氣，氣息噴向臉頰。

“蜘蛛人或蝙蝠俠？”

“你傻呀。蜘蛛人能飛簷走壁爬上建築的兩側。蝙蝠俠有的只有那輛很酷的車。”

“還有羅賓和當夥伴呀。”

穆德偷笑。”是啦，如果你把那個稱之為資產。

史卡利用他兩手的拇指按壓閉上的眼皮，頭緊靠著椅後背。或許他沒有注意到她甚至不能專注10分鐘以上。畢竟她昨晚沒有睡好。新鄰居在週末搬了進來，是一對年輕伴侶。她曾在他們試圖從電梯裡輾轉搬出床墊時遇見他們。接著她在夜裡被她臥房隔壁那堵牆那裡傳來某種很硬，想必是來自床頭板的律動節奏給吵醒三次。三次。她或許模模糊糊記得那是怎樣的感覺。好個老天，這種活動對大部分人來說通常不是夠累的嗎？他們是沒有箱子要修、沒有碗櫃要清或其他事好做了嗎？她都想要試圖回敲牆壁，但她不想成為*那*種鄰居。她討厭淪為那種枕邊談話主題。他們會說”她只是在妒忌因為她連一次都沒有。”如此悲哀卻又如此事實。

“扭扭橡皮糖[Twizzlers]還是巧克力糖[Tootsie Rolls]？”他的聲音截斷她的思路，她意識到直到她把他鎖進旅店的隔壁房間裡，她是無法安生的。

“扭扭橡皮糖。日出或日落？”

“日落。溫暖還是寒冷？”

她對著他皺眉。”什麼溫暖什麼冷？”

“任何東西。”

“我沒辦法回答。這取決於它是什麼。”

“運用你的想像力，史卡利 。就回答你第一個閃過的念頭。溫暖或寒冷？”

“溫暖。我猜。嗯，甜或鹹？”

“鹹。長或短？”他對她抖抖眉毛，但她不想理他。

“為什麼你什麼都能跟性扯上？”

他裝出一副被震驚的樣子。”你在說你自己吧，史卡利。我可一直在想頭髮、書、假期…”

“那些是啦，但你不是想那些。好，很好，短的。非常非常短-真實徹底的短。”

他慢慢地搖搖頭。”那太糟了，史卡利。那真的是太糟了。”

好，既然他想這樣玩，她就陪他玩。”濕或乾？”

他的眼保持盯在路面，但她看到她的喉結滾動了一下。”我想我會選…濕。”她抽了一口氣。

換到他了。他頓了一下讓她不由自主的緊張了起來。”上或下？”

她的嘴因震驚而張開，她在椅座上調整坐姿。”上…開始時，”她小聲但自信地回答。這似乎又使他頓了一會。他的一邊眉毛抽了抽，他的頭側向一邊若有所思的樣子。

“快或慢？”她問，舔舔下唇，打開她那側的車窗。該死，這裡怎麼變得這麼悶？

“都是。”

“你不可以。”

“喔，但我不同意，史卡利。我肯定可以。”他奸詐的笑了笑。

“在這個遊戲裡，你不行。你說的規則，穆德。快選。”

“好吧，慢。”

他會選這個的，我是那個等了七年才親到你的那個先生。

“花俏的餐廳晚餐還是浪漫的公園野餐？”

“你在約我出去嗎，穆德？”她壞壞的笑。

“或許。我在做一個事實調查任務。”

“公園野餐，”她說，而他看起來很驚訝。

“摩天輪或雲霄飛車？”

“雲霄飛車，”他回答。

“大西洋或太平洋？”他問？

“太平洋，”她沒有多想便回答到。

“那你為什麼會住在這裡，史卡利？”

她只是看著他，手上拿著扭出半管的口紅。’你，’她想著並未說出口。’你這個愚蠢的白痴，是因為你。’

******************************************************

“你會說我瘋了，但我還是不認為是他做的，”穆德說，眼睛盯著她那份三明治另外一半。

“你是瘋了。”她掃走他兩根薯條，還順手沾了他盤子裡的番茄醬。這是某種他們倆常做的事。沒有互問就分享對方的食物。

“我不知道，那太明顯了。可這些顯而易見的事真的都是正確的嗎？難道那些希區考克的電影馬拉松沒教會你什麼嗎，史卡利？”

“穆德，實驗室的檢驗結果證明傑瑞德區普知道他不是格雷西孩子的父親。傑瑞德會發現歐康納與她女兒的亂倫關係只是時間早晚的問題。那就是動機。”

“只有當歐康納真的是孩子的父親的時候。我們還需要繼續嗎，撇除麥基牧師的陳述外？如果那不是歐康納的孩子呢？如果有其他人才是孩子的父親呢？你還要吃那個嗎？”

她把她的盤子推向他，他拿起三明治大口咬下。

“我能說你想得太多了嗎，穆德。[think outside the box在框框外思考]事實就是如此而已，而且我們還待在這個咫尺小鎮吃著糟糕的食物並談論著蛇群。要我說我們能把這案子轉給當地警方，然後趕上第一班飛機回到文明世界。我們在這裡做了一切我們能做的了。”

他微笑。”我們還沒有吃到”火雞口味的果凍。”

“我會想要錯過它。”

穆德瞥了一眼手表。”又過了一天。現在已經超過7點半了。讓我們去旅店辦入住，把格雷西歐康納的問題留到明天吧，如果事情真的只是老調重彈[Cut and dried 的意思是”老一套”或者是”人們所預料的”或者是”根據以往的老做法來行事”。任何事情要是被說成是 cut and dried，那就很可能是沒有什麼吸引人的地方，因為缺乏新鮮內容。]，我們就回去吧。我們會有足夠的時間帶兩瓶啤酒待在你的沙發上等著尼克斯明晚8點的比賽。”

她瞪了他一眼，用吸管吸乾最後一滴無糖蘇打水。”真有趣，我不記得有邀請你過來，穆德。”

他對她閃現一抹幾乎能廢除了她所有抗議的孩子氣的微笑，還逐根把他自己的手指舔乾淨。在她的生命中從來沒有這麼渴望成為他手指的時候。

******************************************************

這是從一個她打算忽略它的敲門聲開始。這常常發生。然後從與旅店毗鄰相連房間的的門開了一到小縫，光線沿縫灑上地毯。”你睡了嗎？”

她專注地保持與剛才一般緩慢的呼吸。就像小時候你知道如果乖乖地躺在被窩裡默數到20，怪物可能就會忽略走過你。這次她只數到了11。”史卡利，你睡了嗎？”

“是，”她對著她的枕頭嘟囔。

門開得更大，讓光線遍灑入房。她抬起頭瞇眼看向收音機上的時鐘。”穆德，什麼事？

床墊的另外一頭陷了下去。”你是怎麼能夠睡著的，史卡利？才剛10點半耶。我的電視又壞了。”早前，他們在他的房間伴隨CNN新聞當背景重新回顧一遍案件資料時，電視的聲音是斷斷續續的。

“你有敲敲另外一邊看看嗎？”

“有呀，但那對科幻頻道播的異形沒有用。雪歌妮薇佛演的，史卡利。”有些什麼東西皺掉的聲音響起。

“你帶了甚麼東西來當補償？”

床墊扭彈了幾下，然後他那邊的床頭燈亮了起來。”洋蔥酸奶油洋芋片，”他抖著一包綠白花色包裝的袋子，臉上充滿希望的微笑說到。

她用手掌把自己撐坐起來，把兩顆枕頭疊在背後，遙控器遞給他。洋芋片的袋子放在他倆中間做為共享零食。他們的手會在他們同時拿到同一片洋芋片時糾結在一起，他總是讓著她，因為他知道那是她的最愛。通常她總是拒絕他的垃圾食物，但偶爾她會沒來由的跟他分享一些不太健康的東西。

她討厭運動是個已知的事實。她很幸運；如果她吃得謹慎，她並不真的需要運動。有時她會和他在外地奔走上一個星期才返家，在吃過披薩、深夜赫爾西酒吧和他要她與他分食的餐後點心派，她得憋氣才拉得起褲子的拉鍊。當那種時候發生，她會吃葡萄柚當早餐，午、晚餐只吃沙拉，還要早起晨跑直到她能再度輕鬆穿進她4號的衣服裡。她在衣櫥有備了些6號尺寸的褲子以防她變胖的時候，就只是以防萬一。她有些被她的體重給困擾，一直以來都是。當你只有5尺3吋高時，你每一分體重都會展露無疑。她的大腿永遠是第一個變胖的地方，然後是她的屁股。為什麼她就不能把多出來的體重挪到胸部呢？

穆德，像老鷹展翅般趴在她旅店的床上，這情形已經開始很詭異長的一段時間了。老天，這是件奇妙的事，就是他們仍然會去敲門叨擾隔壁房的對方。有時他甚至在她的房裡睡著。從來不是睡在被子下，從來沒這麼做，反而是睡在旅店光滑的被單上，鋪滿犯罪現場的照片或還有垃圾食物把他包圍。他們能看著那些令人不安的照片還吃上東西。他們真的不正常。

有時她會在黎明前幾個小時清醒的足以聽到他從床上起身爬回自己的房間，只留下一個滿是碎屑和曾有他溫暖體溫的一個位置。他從不留過夜的。奇怪的是，即使他只在鬧鐘鈴響前一個小時才離開她的房間，那也還不算’過夜’。潛規則是無論你在哪睡著，只論你在哪醒來。有些事就是不能攤在陽光底下來說。

她從來就不是一個好床伴。即使當她在一段相當長的感情關係中，她總是樂於享受那種浪漫早晨後的概念更勝於現實上的早晨後情景。那種赤裸著醒來發現有某個人在你的床上，潛意識地彎身拿些東西，任何東西，在拖著進浴室前套上，審慎的避免有口氣的晨吻，或者更糟糕的是早晨性愛，因為你們都會想要或是你自己真的想要的只是一些濃烈的咖啡、兩顆安舒疼止痛藥，以及去掉滿身的汗和自己來玩報紙的填字遊戲的那種現實。

她曾最親密待在一起的人是傑克威利斯。當他倆開始睡在一起時，她大部份時間是在他公寓那邊。他的公寓比她的更靠近上班地點是個強而有力的理由，她對這種安排感到比較自在因為她知道她可以隨時離開。每當他待在她那裡，她會覺得彆扭，現在回顧起來，這可能已經告訴她某些事情。她母親已經厭倦在她公寓答錄機留下未回覆的留言，而改撥打她的手機，並巧妙地避免在晚上10點後到早上8點前這段她可能會問戴娜她在哪裡的時間打電話給她。僅管事實上每個人都懷疑這種情形會是一種單向朝常態發展的過程，她的雙親對於淫亂這事仍然默默的支持天主教的規定：如果不談論它，它就不會發生。

她可能會答應他的求婚。她也許會答應，直到那一天星期日早晨她在他床上醒來，痛苦的想著接下來的50年她都必須做著這同樣的事，她可能會像一朵枯萎的花那樣凋零。直到他們開始討論那個問題前，那時他們吃著蔬菜義大利麵，而他說”當我們有自己的孩子時，那會是…”，那些話讓她的胃揪緊。直到那一刻她躺在他身下，他喊著她寶貝而她想著’這真是不錯。’當他自顧自的爽完可她卻還沒有到，她掙扎著從他沉重的身子下爬出來去到浴室清理自己，發現她那天早上忘記吃避孕藥。實際上，她知道那不會出什麼事，漏吃一天避孕藥算不上什麼，可還是，她沒辦法去想像。她就是沒法想像。所以她結束這段關係。打包她的衣物、CD和盥洗用具搬回她的公寓。她向局裡請求轉調，並丟掉他買給她的內衣。他告訴她她會後悔的，因為沒有別人會像他那樣愛她。但他錯了。

與穆德在一起的晨起後情景可不只一次飄過她腦中，即使她在那些想法出現時快速地驅逐它們。可是，她仍然沒辦法不去想那種她不介意早晨口氣、早晨性愛可能會跟睡前或者半夜的性愛一樣的棒的感覺。事後，他們會一起膩在床上，填字謎遊戲、吃葡萄，完全的赤裸著，只披著條白色床單宛如阿多尼斯[希臘神話中掌管每年植物死而復生的一位非常俊美的神]以及阿芙蘿黛蒂[希臘神話中是代表愛情、美麗與性慾的女神]那般。

在她的電視螢幕裡，雪歌妮薇佛看著垂下來兩個黏稠稀爛要滴下來的東西開槍。當穆德又拿起另一片洋芋片時，那東西噴濺到了螢幕上。”它們才不是長那樣呢，史卡利。”

“嗯，”她嚼著嘴裡的東西悶聲應到。

“外星人。它們不是長那樣的。”

“我知道，”她安慰他。這會比跟他爭論他可能也不見得清楚外星人到底長成什麼樣子還容易。她也不真的在乎。她就只是喜歡與他分享跟他近近地坐在一起的時刻，即便是在看血腥電影吃著高熱量食物。她把腿盡可能的在床單下伸長，伸到他所躺在上頭的床單旁，他一隻手放在她的膝蓋上。那是他拿洋芋片吃的那隻手，所以他不得不暫時停止吃洋芋片。她伸手從袋子中拎了一片餵他。他笑著，眼睛沒有半刻離開螢幕，手還是擺在原來那個地方。這是輕浮的史卡利。她已經很久沒有這樣了。輕浮的史卡利，見見穆德。穆德，這是輕浮的史卡利。過去她以非常強的力量抵抗這一面的她的日子。或許她仍得繼續這麼做。


	5. Chapter 5

仍舊是2000年2月

“自殺是沒有痛苦的，”他在喘息底下嘟囔著，她困惑眼神使得他如瘋子般輕笑出聲雙手抱住自己的頭。不正常的反應是悲傷過程中正常的部份，她記得自己遭逢過的感覺，即使他才是心理學家而她不是。

“這是MASH[Mobile Army Surgical Hospital的縮寫，1970年美國電影。]的主題曲，”他說。

她用手掌捧起他的頭，他的鼻涕滴在她的手肘內側。無論他是不是有6尺高，他現在縮成讓她兩臂就足夠環抱他的一小團，要是他沒有傷透了心、靈魂殘碎根本不可能這樣。

“她受苦了嗎，史卡利？”

所有的人都會問這種問題。她執行驗屍工做多年來，這是每個人都想知道的問題。以她的論點來說從沒有個好理由要她別說她沒有受苦。如果一個謊言就能夠撫平悲傷，那還有什麼理由扣住不放呢？

“沒有，穆德。她沒有受苦。”而現實中，蒂娜穆德可能不是沒有受苦。死亡原因是因吸入一氧化碳導致的窒息，窒息並不是完全不會造成痛苦的。但在大部份類似的情況下，受害人通常在窒息前幾分鐘就已經昏迷了。

“為什麼她不告訴我她病了？”他在她上臂裡問到。他的手揪緊像抓著一張救生毯那樣揪著她外套的布料。

她答不出來，所以她只能把他抱得更緊一點，耳朵貼在他背上從那聽著他心臟穩定的咚咚跳動。她把他當作一個孩子，像是母親在暴風雨來臨時或被蜜蜂螫咬還是跌傷了膝蓋的時候那樣抱著他。就只剩下他了，他沒有其他家人留在這世上，除了她。然後再一次，或許只讓她當做這個一小段時間。她是穆德依靠的小島。

“我沒有回她電話。我應該察覺到事情有些不對勁的。我應該…她從沒有在我出差時打電話給我。”

“穆德，你不會知道這種事會發生。這不是你的錯。”

他把她推開站起身，安靜的來來回回踱步，低著頭十指指間相碰，嘴裡無聲地念著什麼神聖的話語的樣子。如果她不夠了解他，她肯定會以為他在禱告。可她了解他。在很久以前她就告訴自己這個事實，那就是她的禱告得足夠讓他倆用，因為她不會去任何沒有他的地方。即使那裡是天堂。

她起身試探性的碰碰他的手臂，他停止走動。”你想要我給你些什麼能幫助你睡著的嗎，穆德？”

他搖搖頭。”我-我只需要把一些事弄清楚，就這樣而已。”

歎口氣，擔憂盡顯她唇畔。“今晚沒有什麼要弄清楚的事，”她說到，手掌從他的手肘向下握住他的手輕捏。”你需要休息。”

他一言不發轉身走進臥室，把T恤撩過他的頭丟到一旁地面上的洗衣籃裡。牛仔褲的鈕扣和拉鍊是下一步，她感覺她轉身事件荒謬的事但不轉可能更荒謬，所以她去到他的廚房讓自己忙碌於清洗他水槽裡幾個骯髒的盤子、兩個裝過咖啡的馬克杯、黏有蛋汁的鍋子跟鍋鏟和一些銀製餐具。她把碗盤都弄乾並收起來，沒有停下來去思考這些碗盤是怎麼出現在他廚房而這所代表的額外涵意是什麼。

一株蕨類植物，在窗台邊小小的綠色塑膠盆栽裡坐落於沙拉盤上仍然掙扎生存著。他什麼時後有這盆植物的？很有可能是在他心情好給他的魚兒們餵上一餐時順便澆的水。她帶著這充滿希望的小小樹苗到水槽澆水，並溫柔的抬起枝條噴霧用心輔導它活起來，真該死。但它已經暫時得到損失的滋養的補償。

在她回到客廳，他已經換上乾淨的T恤和淡黃色的睡褲離開臥室。她以前看過它們。這似乎比出差時他總穿著運動褲更為親暱。她突然覺得頭疼。

“你不用待在這，史卡利。我會沒事的。”他在她出現瘋狂科學家的爆炸頭、佝僂的姿勢和發光的眼睛之前站了起來。如果有什麼狀況會被稱作是責任能力人監護，這就是。

“我會留下。”

“那麼上床睡覺，”他回答道，實事求是的走回臥房。

史卡利停頓了一小會，不是去考慮她是不是要去睡他的床。她當然會去。不是為了那個，她懷疑。那不是他所要求的，但難道她不知道當一個男人這樣說會是怎樣的深意？她知道的，那是多麼久之前的事。

她脫掉她的外套掛在他的木椅上，看了凌亂的桌子一眼，因他一個小時前突然的情緒爆發變得更加凌亂不堪。她拉直了一碟紙張跟文件，擺回一個翻倒的檯燈和滿是筆的咖啡杯。他的支票本攤開覆在有線電視帳單的上面。沒來由的她把支票本翻了過來。340元為他的汽車付款。57元給乾洗店。30元理髮。這些是他們從未談及過的事。她從不知道他是怎麼支付租金、怎麼償還他的信用卡帳單。那些是情侶夫妻才會談論的事。他們只是穿越數個大陸洲拯救對方生命的關係，如此而已。

一隻手溫柔的擱在她肩上，她嚇了一跳，顏色因罪惡感爬上她的臉頰。她闔上支票本把它放回桌上。”抱歉，穆德。”

他柔情地捏捏她的肩，無所謂的聳肩。”反正那都是你的，如果我發什麼事的話。”

“別-”她一手捂在他的胸口上。

“什麼？談論死亡嗎？看起來挺適合的，不是嗎？”他牽著她的手帶她進臥室來到衣櫥旁，伸手從一個高到她沒有拿東西墊碰摸不到的架子上，拉出一個金屬盒。

“這沒有上鎖，”他打開給她看。那裡面有一疊的紙，有一些被信封包著，其他的沒有，一支鑰匙躺在最上面。她好奇的瞪著。”這是一個保險箱的鑰匙，”他說。”所有的東西都在裡面。”鑰匙上掛著一個60年代傻氣的笑臉還有一行寫著’屎事發生’的塑膠鑰匙圈。留給穆德潛在悲劇的諷刺。

“所以現在你知道了，”他說，把盒子放回原來的地方。然後他從床上拿起一小堆折疊整齊的衣服遞給她。”如果你想換些比較舒服的衣服睡覺的話。”

不到一年以前，他們倆其中一個人睡床的時候，另一個會去睡沙發。那是當時而非現在。回到那個渺茫的可能性，無論如何遙遠，確實存在著的那個她某天可能和另一名男子分享一張床的可能性。然後，也許她曾錯誤地認為那個可能性存在很久之後，又不再存在了。何時她成為他的可能性了？

在他的浴室，她很驚訝的看到那支她因為法斯特的折磨而住在他公寓那段時間所用的牙刷仍然在他水槽邊的牙刷架上站的好好的。現在她在穆德的公寓有一支自己的牙刷了。她試著不要老是去想那所象徵的意義。他還能拿它怎麼辦？丟掉它？把它放進櫃子？那是支2塊錢的牙刷，天呀，她只是覺得有點怪誕。就像他把她的名字寫在信箱上那樣。

突然間她覺得或許她有承諾恐懼症。[commitment-phobe查不到相關資料，懷疑是字誤，可能是commitment-phobic，指承諾恐懼症]在她過去曾有過的交往關係，也不是說有那麼多，但她都是那個結束關係的人。有趣的是，這點從前她未曾深思過，然而一支在穆德公寓的牙刷竟讓她精神分析起她的交往關係模式。有趣-她總是把他當做跑在前頭的那個。他過去常在任務中把她撇下的時候比她去在乎她被撇下的時候還要多次。然而，最近他似乎集中爆發展現對她的需要，強烈的、近乎令人窒息忠誠散佈在隨時隨地不經意的地方流露，甚至在不怎麼有趣的事上。

一天晚上他毫無預警的帶著泰國菜和張笑臉出現在她的公寓，而事實上她那晚必須把他給踢出家門才能好好上床睡覺，然後接下來的那個周末，她從下班後就未曾聽到他一絲一毫的消息，直到星期一早上。上個禮拜某一天，上班時間中他有三次試圖在轉角偷親她，一次是在搭電梯回到地下室時一個長達五分鐘的火辣親吻，直到她用手掌抵著他的胸膛把他推開，她掙扎著站穩腳跟而他抹去嘴上的唇膏印。在那之後，整週剩下的時間內沒有任何事發生。甚至在她穿著裙子坐到他的桌子邊緣，雙腳交叉問道，”吃午餐去好不？”那動作也沒讓她得到他正眼的一瞥。在其他時候，當她彎腰翻找文件櫃的最底層抽屜時，她不得不把他的眼球從她屁股上撬開。她不知道他們之中哪一個才是想搞清楚他們想要的是什麼的人。那似乎一天天都在變化。

她使用馬桶，洗手洗臉，然後刷牙。當她套進穆德給她的他的T恤裡時，那件T恤長到了她的膝蓋，所以她選擇跳過他的短褲。那褲子太大，不誇張，那得抓著才不會從腰上掉下來。她出了浴室發現穆德已經躺在床上。房間很黑，她很難找到到達床的路。

謝天謝地，當她的眼睛適應黑暗，她至少可以看到他在床單下形成的一大坨的樣子，所以她知道那一邊是她*不*該爬上去的。那會很尷尬。他總是睡在那一邊嗎？她懷疑她會這麼想是因為想起以前有過的同床共枕的交往關係。有夠奇怪，她習慣睡的那一邊正是他睡的位置的相反側。多剛好呀，她暗自微笑，又立即叱責她自己她的想法不過是假定到他的習慣。

直道他說話以前，她不確定他是否睡著了。”有發現我們只在有事情發生時我們才會一起躺在這張床上嗎？”

她呼出一口氣，伸手在床單上碰上他的手。

“找時間或許我們該在別的情況下試試看，”他說，而她小小屏住呼吸，感覺到即使是最微小的動作都有可能傳達某些意義。

“如果我們這麼做，那完全就會意味著其他某些事情，”她設法說話。

“那會是壞事嗎？”

她的回答只能是一聲嘆息和輕輕的捏捏他的手。

“我不認為我睡得著，”他說。

“你確定你不想要我給你些什麼？我的醫藥包在我的車上。”

“不了，謝謝。吃了安眠藥我會完全變成一個白痴。我會一覺睡到明天中午。”

“那對你會是件好事。你睡得不夠，穆德。我以前告訴過你的。”

“我不能讓我的大腦停止轉動。你睡你的吧。我會躺在這裡數質數或動詞時態什麼的。”

“如果我不在這裡，你會怎麼讓你入睡？”

一個笑聲陡然從他嘴裡彈出，她感覺道她的臉頰在黑暗中發燙。

“除此之外。”

他清清喉嚨。“嗯，”更多的笑聲，"唉，很難想起還有什麼其他…”他語調中那種被逗樂的聲音清晰可見。

"穆德。"

"對不起。可能聽聽音樂或看電視吧。"

"音樂，"她說，翻身朝向他把一隻手肘彎曲枕在枕頭下。

他趴向他的床頭櫃，"收音機好嗎？"

"好呀，不要鄉村音樂或饒舌。"她要求道。

"挑剔，挑剔。"

許多如果是她做選擇或許可能會停下來的電台被他切換過去。他像是切過頭了又倒回去，背對著她停下聆聽。他仍然穿著他的T恤，但她可以看到他的肩頰骨在拉緊的衣物布料上形成的線條，而她好想要把手滑進他的衣服碰觸溫暖的他。不可以，她提醒著自己。

他躺回床上床墊嘎吱作響抗議地彈起。"這首歌讓我有點想起你。"

她認出來了。布魯斯斯普林斯廷唱的祕密花園。她從沒有停下來真正去聽它的歌詞，但這次她這麼做了。

"穆德 ，"她不同意的一彈舌。"你真的認為我是這樣的嗎？我對你隱瞞些什麼？"

他嘆氣。"不是只是針對我而且不是有意的。我認為你身上有個口袋，那是你非常小心謹慎保護不讓任何人碰到的，即使是我。"

"真令人難過，穆德。"

"非也。這就是你，史卡利。那是你的一部分，就像你對昂貴鞋子的迷戀和你從三明治邊緣開始吃而把中心留到最後才吃的習慣一樣。那是你之所以是你，還有讓我想要跟你在一起的原因。"

"有深度，穆德。"

"謝謝你。我們說這話時我怎麼聞道了股酸味。下次我們會邊聽著'我是海象'[披頭四的歌]的時候在紫外光下研究我們的手長怎樣。"

"還有其他歌讓你想起我嗎？"

"或許。有吧。"

"哪首？"

"我沒辦法告訴你。"

她皺眉。"該死的為什麼不行？"

"我害羞"

她重重的一哼，輕輕地甩開他的手臂，但他反而抓住她的手臂把她拉進一個持續在'或許不是個好時機'與'現在別停'之間的吻裡。

"你沒穿短褲，"他在她猶張的嘴角喘著氣。

"太大件。我以為不穿你還是會是個紳士。"

"你哪裡來的這魯莽的信心，史卡利。"

"另外哪些歌讓你想起我？"她再逼他說。

他伸出舌頭撓著她的耳垂。"現在？一時之間想不出來，呃…Lay Lady Lay[巴布狄倫的歌]、讓我們嗨起來[Let's Get it On 馬文蓋伊]、點燃我的火[Light My Fire 門合唱團]、讓我們一起度過夜晚[Let's Spend The Night Together 滾石樂團]…嗯，很多L開頭的歌。改天我會剪輯一張錄音帶給你。標題是穆德給史卡利的L歌。"

在她後腰的手盤旋吋吋移向腹部，往上。她捉住那隻手。”穆德，或許這不-”

他拉回那隻不安分的手，挫敗的躺了回去。”我知道，”他呻吟著，呼吸猶喘。”為何我們總沒能在對的時機，史卡利？”

天旋地轉。天旋地轉，她感覺她就像漂浮在她的身體之上。她的胸房緊繃，而她知道她的乳尖正硬挺著，提醒著她在如此久以來由她自己的碰觸之外的可能性。為何她不能夠做到這點？為什麼必須把它搞得那麼複雜？有時候就只是單純的性交也沒關係。她也曾經有過她並不愛的炮友，非常少不是很多。為什麼跟一個她所愛的人就只是做愛有那麼難？她知道答案是什麼，因為那對他們倆來說這不會只是性愛。那將會是其他某些事情的全部。還有些什麼字可以形容們倆之間的關係，她不知道那是什麼，直到現在她也還沒能想到。她沮喪的夾緊雙腿，指甲掐進了掌心。如果現在他不是躺在她身邊，她的手就會開始做其他的事了。

洛史都華在收音機裡喃喃唱著五月瑪姬還有回學校上個跟打撞球[Rod Stewart 演唱的Maggie May的歌詞內容]。她在5年級時有過這首歌的45轉蟲膠唱片。梅麗莎意外的坐破了它，在梅麗莎帶她去買一片新的時，戴娜反而選擇了鱷魚搖滾的唱片，因為她不該執著於要另一個五月瑪姬的副本。生活中的大小片段永遠都能跟歌曲連繫在一起。就像我的女孩[My Girl1965年The Temptations誘惑合唱團經典歌曲]總是讓她想起在八年級的舞會前她父親在廚房裡教她跳舞的情景，而金髮美女[Blondie]的玻璃心[Heart of Glass]讓她想起她第一次喝酒醉，而梅西不得不在她弄丟了鞋後帶著她從後門偷偷回家。

顯然穆德感覺沒那麼想懷舊了。他一掌拍停了收音機，突然站起身捉住一個枕頭。”我去睡沙發。”

“不，穆德。不。”她伸手拉住他的手並哄著他背對著她坐回床上。他的雙肩向前傾。

“之前你告訴過我你不想要這樣，是我又造次了。我很抱歉。我猜我現在沒有想像中的正直，”他疲倦的說。

她嘆口氣，拉扯他的衣服直到他再次把他頎長的身軀彎折在床上，腳像平常那樣懸在床尾。他從來沒有因為不合身而不舒服嗎？在床上、飛機座椅上和小型車上？然而，她又是和誰在說這話？她是那個需要小凳子才拿得到廚房櫃子上的香料的人，而她跟任何10歲以上的人說話都不得不仰頭才行。

“我不是說不行，穆德。我只是說不是現在。我只是需要更多一點…時間，我想。在我倆之間的事-我很恐懼對它的渴望，”她承認到。

他的頭在枕頭上翻轉面對她。”我記得那是怎樣的感覺，”他說道，而她的心為之些許脹痛。

他們肩並著肩躺著，她赤裸的腳掃過床單，碰到她的腳的是他身上某個多毛的部位，他的膝骨或前小腿。暖意從他身上輻射而出。他像一隻你在暴風雪中被困住時想要待在一起的那種狗，如果你不得不被困在暴風雪中的話。是聖伯納犬。可他更不會流口水，還擁有大大的腳掌。從沒有一刻她能不對他產生滿滿的愛意。即使當她無法多忍受一秒他裝模作樣說話的樣子，而幻想著把他銬在文件櫃上用他的領帶堵住他的嘴時，他依然能夠藉由輕柔的碰觸她的背，就讓她眨著眼嘟著嘴完全投降。如果他捧住她一邊的臉頰或幫她把頭髮撩到耳後，她就會想像隻小狗討拍拍那樣翻肚。

“你怎麼會知道，穆德？你怎麼會知道那會是怎樣？”

他長長地吐了口氣。“我怎麼會知道所有的事情？我所知道的是我不能沒有你，所以我有什麼選擇呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

2000年2月底

走在走道上時，穆德邊用腳掌在地面磨蹭，因為他覺得這樣可以讓他感覺比較厲害[bad ass口語原意指不好惹、難以相處、難纏，最近則比較傾向強悍、厲害、狠腳色的意思，照華人世界的話可以翻做牛逼或侯賽雷]一點。史卡利穿著她的高跟靴子、牛仔褲和皮夾克走在他前面大約半步的距離而她也是試著讓自己看起來厲害一點。最近她比較常走在他前頭。他認為這種是她在處理他們倆之間的關係和她認為需要提醒他她的獨立性的一種行為。

“我今天差點要被一個虛擬忍者甜心給斃了，”他仰著頭對著夜空說道。

“我知道，”她回答。

“你救了我。”

“我知道。”

“大傢伙想去哪裡吃東西呢？”弗朗希基問到，他被前面的拜爾斯跟後面的史卡利像三明治一樣夾在中間。後面接著穆德。最後才是蘭利跟菲比小妞落後在約十步遠的距離分享著一根香菸。穆德感覺他或許能了解蘭利的想法。

“為什麼不問菲比？”拜爾斯建議。”她是在地人。”

“兩個街區遠有一間小型啤酒廠，”她從遠處聽到並喊著回答。

“我想你欠我啤酒，穆德，”史卡利說。

“我以為我欠你一趟免費旅行、一台新車和一台大螢幕電視。”

“你可以從啤酒開始。”

“我可以有那台電視嗎？”弗朗希基問到。

在後面有個大型環型雅座有空位，依照他們已經形成的順序：拜爾斯第一個坐進去，然後弗朗希基、史卡利、穆德和蘭利與菲比殿後。大衣或丟或堆在一個空椅子上，疊成一個皮衣和磨損單寧衣袖小山。野心勃勃數量的杯裝啤酒被點購，使得穆德有信心接下來的夜晚，時間會花在站穩腳跟與企圖把所有喝醉酒的人們盡可能地塞進計程車。或許史卡利將會需要坐在他的大腿上。她是最小的一隻。他會跟弗朗希基爭著要讓她坐腿上。

他點了一份搭配薯條的起司漢堡而史卡利跟著他點。他可以單手就數出他看她吃起司漢堡的次數。這是個前兆。這代表著今晚什麼都有可能發生。好吧，或許不是任何事。他不敢奢望。

技術上來說，這個案子已經結案，但自從她沒有穿他的短褲只穿著他的T恤在他的公寓裡醒來那一天起，他們就甚麼也沒有做甚至連小小的一個偷吻都沒有。那天他在晨光中醒來，發現她背對著他，毯子蓋在腰部以下。他海軍藍的運動衫已經捲得夠高，讓他在把運動衫被拉下前看到她桃子色的棉質內褲和兩吋廣闊的白膩肌膚。她的腳弓著，她的臀部比較高，凸顯出腰間的低谷線條。他得用盡每一分自制力才不會俯身用舌頭舔過她裸露的肌膚。她的女性魅力攻擊著他每一個感官。這想必是他人生中最靠近不用觸碰他自己卻能達到高潮的一次，但她已經開始騷動而他在實現絕對的屈辱前伸手拉到了床單。可那場景已經烙印在他的腦海裡，無論如何，那讓他在當天的早晨淋浴裡花上數個用力的撫弄來釋放自己，而那時的她在他的客廳裡天真無辜地喝著咖啡看報紙社論。

她彎起一條腿坐在屁股下吃著她的起司漢堡，她的膝蓋抵著他的大腿。他想把手放到那裏去，但她不會欣賞他的勇氣，而且他也不想處理從弗朗希基那裡投來水汪汪的幼犬眼神，還有，他的手滿是起司漢堡的油膩。所以他偷了她的酸菜並用番茄醬在他的盤子上畫了一個笑臉。

弗朗希基起身要去上廁所[john在口語中有馬桶、廁所的含意]，所以全部的人都逐一退出後，又亂著順序坐了回去，所以拜爾斯現在在他跟史卡利之間了。杯裝啤酒已經來了第三輪，而菲比獨自唱著自由落體[Free Falling 湯姆佩蒂與傷心人樂團Tom Petty & The Heartbrakers]，吸引著蘭利跟著低低合唱並以一種慵懶的方式點搖著腦袋。

“嘿，讓我們去找些卡拉OK吧！”菲比用一種女孩當團結的笑對著史卡利。”我們可以唱些加油合唱團[Go-Go's ]或手鐲合唱團[ The Bangles]的歌。”

穆德哼了一聲，然後很快的恢復他對啤酒的長飲。

“什魔？你覺得有問題嗎？”史卡利瞪了他一眼。

“什麼問題也沒有，”他回到，而且這是事實。史卡利不能唱連音，但他就是喜歡聽她唱。酒醉史卡利唱卡拉OK是他會願意花錢欣賞的東西。雖然他害怕那也會讓弗朗希基想要唱首自由鳥[Freebird 林納史金納Lynyrd Skynyrd]，那場景會讓他不想活。

他們在夜色中跌跌撞撞，相互扶持親密無間[thick as thieves像盜賊一樣勾結在一起，意指同盟、親密無間]。史卡利搖搖晃晃，用右手環繞他的腰，兩隻手指穿過他的皮帶圈。他用手圈住她的肩回應她，他們保持那樣的姿勢一段時間，倚身搭在一起並走著路，沒有任何人真的關心他們是不是真的很吵，也沒有人關心什麼事發生在南加州，又有什麼人留在南加州。

“有什麼計畫？”拜爾斯問。

“再續攤[原文直譯：更多的派對]，”蘭利說到，菲比貢獻出她的咯咯笑。他們還是在這一群人的最後。在那裡他們走得有多快似乎跟他們的頭髮有多少有關連。

“如果我們繼續朝這個方向走，我們會到碼頭去。那裡有一堆地方可去-酒吧、遊樂場…”菲比說到，拉開起她的連帽T，把手插進口袋裡。他認為她可能會覺得冷。這是一個角度問題。對華盛頓特區的人來說，這就像是春天一樣。他仰著頭猛然向進空氣中吐氣。

“現在是二月底，我看不到我呼氣的白煙，史卡利。讓我們搬到這裡吧。”

“以愛為生。”

他從弗朗希基那得到一個白眼。

******************************************************

拜爾斯和弗朗希基在他們旁邊激烈的玩著桌上曲棍球。菲比跟蘭利在一陣子前就在某個有街頭霸王遊戲機的附近消失。他遞給史卡利另一顆球。

“繼續。你有4萬8千點而且還在增加。我想要辛普森的鑰匙圈，上面有6個不一樣的經典台詞。”

“我還以為你是為了那個充氣外星人，”史卡利說著把球滾進另一個500分的槽。

“不，充氣娃娃才不是我的菜。”

她專注在她的遊戲上以忽略不去理解他8年級程度的不良企圖笑話。”你能想見到下次我們跟斯金納開會當他聽到霸子辛普森說’吃了我的短褲！’時他的臉嗎？”他暗笑出聲。

“他會殺了你，穆德。我也會殺了你。”

“你什麼時候變成滾球台女王的？你看，這是某些我不認識你的地方。我很愛當這種情形發生的時候。”

“我11歲時，離我們住的基地兩個街區外有一間遊樂場。每天我們從學校放學習慣去那玩。”

“又得到另一個1千分，”他笑。

她責備地搖搖頭。“那就是人們錯誤的地方。人們會變貪婪，總想著要1千分。但如果你要錯過了，就會一分也沒有。可如果你堅持瞄準500可卻之準，你仍然還是有可能獲得400或300分。”

“我沒有意識到滾球台竟然有這麼複雜的策略。”

“喔，對呀。給我一些代幣票，穆德。”

他從口袋掏出錢包從你面翻出票券。”我裡面只剩下二十幾張了。”

"零錢包。那裡還有五張，在我後面的口袋。把它拿出來。”

他的笑意擴大。”你給我開放了摸你屁屁的許可？”

“非常時期必須採取非常手段。”

一個半小時獲得450張票後，他們在兌換處仔細的研讀兌換看板。拜爾斯把它的票券跟弗朗斯基的湊在一起，讓弗朗希基換了整個口袋的肉桂糖球[atomic fireball]、解碼戒指還有一隻橡皮雞。

“嘿，史卡利，只有四十多張票，我們能換到一對辛普森鑰匙圈和一個放屁墊。[一種塑膠玩具，充氣後壓扁的過程中會發出像放屁的噗聲]”

“我辦到了，穆德。”

蘭利跟菲比晃了過來。”嘿，大家。菲比的女朋友在一個在叫’在路邊’這個地方的樂團裡唱歌。我們去捧個場吧。”

“是呀，那是個有點復古60年代的地方，珍妮絲賈普林、格蕾絲斯里克之類的，”菲比補充到。”我有一些奇怪的朋友。”

“我想我知道那種感覺，”他聽到史卡利嘟囔地說，把她穿著黑皮衣的手肘靠向後面的玻璃櫃台，一副暴走族小妞的模樣。不過她可比她們更正點一百倍。

穆德湊到蘭利的耳邊說到，”她的女朋友。”

“不是那種，”他低語回到。”我會檢查的。”穆德給他一個’你請繼續’的點頭。

史卡利交給穆德一對鑰匙圈，並把一條糖果項鍊帶到自己頭上，拿起項鍊咬下一顆粉紅色的糖。他想知道他能不能跟她分享這個。

“讓我們攔一台計程車吧，”拜爾斯建議。

“嘿，看看我們有多少人要擠進後座，”蘭利說，而穆德想要知道他能不能不去管阿比和阿弟的冒險系列電影。

“讚啦！[Cowabunga，一個感嘆詞，在忍者龜系列卡通中廣為人知。]”霸子辛普森如是說過。

******************************************************

扶著舞台左側的牆，她向他所在的地方靠了過去。”我酒醉的暈眩已經過去，穆德。給我一杯加萊姆的可樂娜。[Corona墨西哥品牌啤酒]”

“你等會。”他俯身咬了一口糖果項鍊，她拎起項鍊讓他咬。弗朗希基和拜爾斯坐在他們身邊的高腳椅，穆德停下來用手指節敲敲桌面。”有想要喝什麼嗎，先生們？”

弗朗希基瞇起眼睛。”我要怎麼樣才能得到那個項鍊上的一顆糖？”

穆德對他展現了一個我嘴巴會閉緊緊的笑，拍拍他的肩膀。

“我跟你一起去，”梅爾文[弗朗希基的姓]說到。

他們穿越滿身洞洞與五顏六色的頭髮的人群，經過在跟喜愛傑佛森飛船合唱團[Jefferson Airplane]的人們玩著某種搖滾衝撞的蘭利跟菲比。[mosh pit ：Moshing原來指在重金屬搖滾樂伴奏下跳的快節奏狂舞，另外是指在演唱會的現場，前排觀眾跳躍或衝撞身旁的其他觀眾，只要不是惡意的特定攻擊某人，其他人並不會對此感到不悅，反而是興奮的加入這種貌似暴力，但其實歡樂有趣的行為之中，用手臂衝撞其他人。而Mosh Pit現在有許多音樂會常常在舞台前面劃出一塊地方，准許觀眾在裡面玩moshing，我們大概可以稱它為「合法衝撞區」吧，而此種特別的互動遊戲也可以叫做「Mosh pit」，slam是比mosh更早之前的舞，跳起來就和現在的mosh一樣混亂瘋狂，但規模較小。]

“你們倆整晚的相處的小動作都很自然，”弗朗希基從大聲的音樂背景中喊過來。”我可以問嗎？”

穆德聳聳肩。”你可以問，但我不見得會回答。”

弗朗希基它一個牛頭犬似的皺眉。”你的意思說你們沒-“

“沒啥？”

“如果必須這麼白的說出來，那你們可能比我想像得更糟。”

穆德笑出聲。”如果你是說我們的專業夥伴關係變得稍微不那麼專業一點，那麼是的，那是有一點顯著的轉變。如果你是想問我，是否有第一手臉上掛著笑從喬治城醒來的之類的事，那麼沒有，我沒有。”

“為什麼不？你愛她，不是嗎？”

“這算什麼-真情告白？”

弗朗希基堅定不移地持續盯著他。

穆德一嘆。”是的。我愛她。雖然這很複雜。”

“不那不複雜。你愛她。她愛你。再簡單不過了。”

“還有更複雜的在裡面。”

弗朗希基搖搖頭。”你們倆都單身，不是同性戀、不是瘋子、沒有入監服刑也不支持共和黨，不是嗎？”

穆德抓抓頭。”我在想你說瘋子那個部分。那個評斷標準是什麼？”

“大家總是在它正確時想要破壞它。讓它留給我受吧，兄弟。如果你夠幸運，這樣的事人生只會有那麼一次。”

穆德歪著他的投，瞇眼看向他的朋友。

“別那樣看我。那是你所得到的。”

從他們回到桌邊的路上，穆德思及他所認識的梅爾文，大部分是他這些年和他的相處零零碎碎拼湊出來的。他未曾結過婚，但有某個女人是讓他無法忘懷的。她生病了。在他的皮夾裡收藏著一張破爛的照片，有一次他拿出信用卡時照片掉了出來被穆德撿到回給他。她有一頭深色的髮和美麗的笑容，在照片中看起來大概35歲上下。當穆德以眼神向他詢問時，梅爾文簡單的回答說，”我的史卡利。”每年7月，弗朗希基會消失大概四天跑到長島去，他來自那裡。穆德懷疑那是他試圖去紀念也試圖去遺忘的某個紀念日。

穆德遞給史卡利她要的啤酒，並伸手悄悄地摟住她的腰，她也讓他繼續摟著  
，隨著音樂節拍搖擺。樂團的演奏轉為一個慢板的我與麥克麥吉[Me and Bobby McGee美國迷幻搖滾女歌手Janis Joplin的翻唱讓這首歌知名]，而菲比跟蘭利也回到了他們這裡，因跳舞而滿臉通紅氣喘吁吁。

一組婚前單身趴的女性在他們這團旁邊，頂著濃重的煙燻妝和飲用過多的瑪格麗特而扯開喉嚨放聲地唱著歌。

通過集體合唱，他們整體的情緒渲染到酒吧裡大部分的人身上，他們的腳打擊著節拍和唱。菲比站在史卡利的另一邊，一隻手搭過她的肩，就像他們不是24個小時前才認識那樣。

“自由這個字，不過就是在說：反正，也沒什麼好失去了。是啊，沒什麼... 但是，如果沒有自由，一切又有什麼好說的呢…而且，天啊；原來，感覺舒服可以這麼容易，只要他唱起藍調來…你知道，感覺舒服，感覺對了；對我來說，就夠了…對我跟我的鮑伯麥基來說，就夠好啦…[Me and Bobby McGee歌詞]”

啦答答的哼唱變得大聲因高舉的啤酒杯而失去該有的音調。史卡利的雙頰因滿室的溫暖和酒精的作祟下泛紅。她看起來快樂而無憂無慮，他想著她這樣子像極了年輕的女大學生，聰明、稚嫩而充滿著理想，綁著馬尾想知道一切的真理。如果在過去他在酒吧遇見這樣的她，他會注意到她嗎？他會請她喝杯飲料、邀她跳舞，帶她跟他回家嗎？她會給他機會這樣做嗎？或許不會，他對著自己笑到。即使在當時，她會因她閃亮亮的愛因斯坦悖論而遠離他的團體。

他和她交換了個眼神，她停止唱歌與他對望。在那一刻，除了她是真的的外，心跳停止，世界上的一切都隨這笑意褪去，他想把她擄到肩上，帶著她  
逃到一個無人荒島安度餘生。他喂著她沾滿巧克力的草莓，幫她塗指甲油。她給他念詩幫他洗頭。[他很奇怪的能被女人幫他洗頭而撩撥起欲望。]那時她的身體會一半穿著圍裙一半赤裸。他們不會再去想著怪物和外星人或是填報稅單。他們的爭論會變成在地面挖沙子或怎麼摘椰子跟幾月摘，因為他們都不記得月份了。當下雨天，他們會在茅草屋裡做愛。他會花上整個下午追蹤著她臀部的曲線或她飽滿的胸房。他們會很快樂。完完全全的幸福洋溢。

"穆德？”她拉拉他的手臂。

穆德能再一次聽到她的聲音，因為樂音已漸停。有個戴著麗薩勒布的那種貓眼眼鏡在台上對著大家說別離開，因為樂團只是暫時休息20分鐘。

但無論如何他們離開了。

在外面的人行道，史卡利在弗朗希基那取火點燃一根從菲比那裡要來的香菸。穆德以前有一次看過她抽菸。那是超現實的感覺。這唯一奇怪的點就是看到一個外科醫生點起香菸。

她把菸遞給他，他吸了一口就還給她。”壞習慣，”他呼吸嗆咳著說。

“非常不好，”她同意到。”就是為什麼這不會再是個習慣的原因。”

“我不知道你以前抽菸，史卡利。”

“簡而言之，那是在大學時期。上醫學院時戒掉了，但即使到了現在，一旦反常的事[blue moon是不依照規則在日曆中出現的滿月，現在常來隱喻不常發生的事件]加上啤酒…”她的聲音漸細，她又深深吸一口煙，歪著頭從白煙從她的嘴中向天際線呼出。

有人發現一個破舊的小運動場，那看起來比平時看起來更好玩，在昏黃的路燈下，他們踏過露濕的草地，朝那走去。紅豔的香煙火苗如螢火蟲般在黑暗中怒放。穆德和拜爾斯是他們之中為二沒有抽菸的人。他們像一群不良份子。

“我不敢相信我竟然跟聯邦官員一起跑趴，”菲比咯咯地笑著說。

“別擔心，他們真的沒逮過什麼人，”蘭利說。

“他們打怪獸追異形，”弗朗希基補充到。

菲比笑得更大聲了。她以為他們在說笑。

那裡有三個鞦韆，穆德、史卡利跟拜爾斯一人坐著一個。弗朗希基仰躺在一個野餐桌，雙手點在腦後，抽著菸看星星。蘭利跟菲比可疑地走向一旁的生鏽金屬溜滑梯。史卡利把香菸在用她的靴底捻熄在泥地上，坐進黑色橡膠鞦韆裡盪了起來，很快地她開始抽伸她的腿。他能說她盪得很自然。穆德高得不適合鞦韆，所以他只坐著，膝蓋都要抵到下巴了上，他可以感覺到史卡利盪著鞦韆引起陣陣的風。她現在像後傾斜，身體打直，緊抓著鏈條。

“賭不賭我敢跳？”她喊到。

“不！老天，史卡利。”

她無憂無慮的笑聲穿透寧靜的夜。”開個玩笑。我沒有醉成那樣，穆德。”

她停止抽動她的腳，鞦韆因重力而讓她漸漸停下來。她的頭髮線在呈現中分，完全地向前覆蓋住她的臉。她用一隻手把頭髮往後撥。穆德伸手，把一縷頑固地黏在她唇膏上的髮往後撥。她笑著捉住他的手，跳下來單獨拉著他。”來吧。去走走。”

“去哪？”

“哪裡都可以。別太遠，”她說，把她的指頭纏進他的指間。她把他倆的手都拉進了他的外套口袋。他們走過菲比跟蘭利待的溜滑梯週圍廣闊的地墊，蘭利政俯身倚近菲比為她進行全科牙齒檢查工作。[其實就是在親親]

史卡利悄悄地竊笑。”他在華盛頓沒有女朋友吧？”

“蘭利？嗯呃。”

“是呀。那個有鼻環的歌德風女孩呢？12月因為你的鑰匙被反鎖在車裡要我去幫你忙那晚跟他在一起的那個。記得嗎？”

“露比？不。他們只是朋友。”

“就像我們只是朋友那樣只是朋友，還是真的只是朋友？”她挑著眉故意笑他的說。

“就只是朋友，”他微笑。”蘭利不是她的菜。”

她皺著眉就像他告訴她她聞起來很有趣那樣，而他意識到與她的抗議相反，她對這三個朋友是有軟肋的，事實上她相當維護他們。”為什麼不？”

“因為一點，就是他有小弟弟。露比喜歡女人。”

“噢。”她安靜了一會。”但你真認為這對會成嗎？我是說，菲比住在這麼遠的地方。你不認為他會搬來這裡，對嗎？”

他拍拍她的手笑道，”嗯，從他已經親了她來看。或許在我們收到結婚邀請函前應該得等上一段時間。”

史卡利嘆了口氣並滿足地微笑。”我喜歡菲比。她人似乎很好。”

“她是的，”他同意到。

他們來到一系列木結構平衡木，一套創意運動器材處。穆德把自己撐上去，伸出一隻手給史卡利，而她接受他的幫助。他們爬上最頂部的平衡木，肩並肩坐著。她晃著她的腳嘆氣。

“我們應該做更多點這著，”她說。

“更多-”他不太確定她的意思。

“-平凡人做的事。不涉任何生命危險或死亡威脅的事。”

“我不知道。你剛才在鞦韆上就做了讓我感覺到那樣的事。”

她咯咯笑著，他俯身所以他的嘴唇徘徊在她的唇角邊幾秒…然後微笑彎身，咬下她項鍊上的一塊糖。

“逗我呢。”

“彼此彼此，史卡利探員。”

她的回應是伸手繞過他的頸子把他拉下堅定的吻上他的唇。他閉上眼斜著頭，展臂摟著她的背把她攬近。柔軟順從，她開啟檀口邀請他的進入。他們的唇舌改變著交纏角度。她的大腿緊緊地抵著他的，手指在他的髮裡揉捏他的頭皮。

“噢！[D'oh!（讀音：「兜！」）是動畫片辛普森家庭中虛構人物荷馬·辛普森的口頭禪。通常在荷馬走霉運，受傷的時候會不由自主的說「D'oh!（臺灣FOX頻道譯為「看！」、「該死！」或「噢！」）」]”

“別激動，先生。[Have a cow美式口語，意思是情緒激動、生氣]”

他的鑰匙圈在口袋裡叮噹作響，她在他嘴裡咯咯笑著，離開他的唇用額抵著他的。”讓我們離開這裡回飯店吧，”她說，而他試著別去過度分析這句話意味著是今晚的結束意或是今夜正要開始。他不再擁有主導權，所以他享受著她做領頭就只是跟著。

他們手牽手，晃了回去並告訴孤槍俠們-他們倆要走了-他跟史卡利要招台計程車回飯店。弗朗希基給他們的強烈建議的眼神指出，他們在公眾面前小小展露的愛意或許還沒有他倆想像的那麼謹慎。拜爾斯清清喉嚨，目光盯著地上，祝他們有個愉快的夜晚。史卡利把她的糖果項鍊拿下來，掛到梅爾文的脖子上並在的點臉頰留下一個甜蜜的啄吻。穆德敢說，如果明天早上他們回到這裡，看到弗朗希基依然像這樣，頭頂上冒著星星傻兮兮咧嘴笑一動也不動得定在原地，他也不會吃驚。

******************************************************

當他們回到他們在飯店有門相鄰的連通房，仍然手牽著手，穆德從他的皮夾掏出他自己的房門卡，但在她的房門前徘徊不去。她的睡眼惺忪眼皮沉重、頭髮紊亂。她穿著黑皮靴跟黑皮衣挨著門框，白色上衣的鈕扣開得比晚間剛開始時更低一些。她看起來該死的性感。

“我還不想說晚安，”她說，她的聲音低沉而沙啞就像她平時在凌晨2點剛做完驗屍的那樣。

“好的。”他手掌搭在她身後的牆面在她螓首的上方，倚近她[壁咚，嗷嗚~]。他還有點暈，他認為她至少也是這樣。她喝的可不比他少。

“我今晚不能跟你睡，”她用一個女高音的喘息聲說著，從厚重的睫毛下看向他。一種臥房裡的朦朧星眸。那就是這對眸子所表現的。

“好。”他想知道’不能’是否意味著與’不想’是不同的東西。

“那麼你想看電視嗎？”他問。

她搖搖她的頭。

“那你想要做些麼？”他總是在這個部分撞牆。就是在房門裡面該做什麼這部分。他不是沒有被她邀請進房卻又不是被她邀請進房。如過他是被邀請進房，那麼能做的就只有一件事情。可和史卡利，沒有什麼是事是有例可循的。那就像在玩連連看解謎遊戲，所有編號點都分散在整個頁面上。他的筆停在第32點上墨跡暈染，而他無法，即使用盡他的生命，都找不到第33點在哪。

“給我指條明路，史卡利，”他低語，他的大手伸到她的夾克下裹住她一側的腰。

“或許只是比這個再更多一點點。”她展身羞赧地親親他的嘴角，她的星眸睜開與她相接。”如果你可以…如果這不是太-”

“這不會，”他不假思索的應承，不想對自己去承認那可能太超過。

******************************************************

他在她飯店房間的床上親吻她。他們都已經脫掉了夾克跟鞋子，但衣衫仍就穿著。衣櫥邊微小的燈是唯一的光源。他能看見她的面容還有其他重要的部分，但那光線並不足以讓他閱讀外送服務選單和分辨出床單上那醜陋的花朵到底是紫色還是藍色的。

她柔軟而嬌小的在他身下，他俯身只有區幹覆蓋著她，在她的下巴、小巧的耳殼和纖頸上灑下細碎的吻。纖細的手在他後背上下游移，然後他把的T恤從褲頭扯出來，溫熱的小手滑了進衣衫中。有些什麼點燃了他，他把身子更向她覆了上去開始沉穩地輾磨。他覺得自己硬的可以削鐵如泥。[噗~原文直譯：切斷玻璃]她滑抵向他，臀部一抬一降間宛若半圓環的動作，慢慢地快把他給逼瘋。

他拉開一些距離，唇吻分離發出一個響亮的啵聲。整個房間都在旋轉，他不認為這是因為酒精的作用。”我們得慢下來，”他喘著氣說。

“好。”然後他們慢了下來。幾分鐘。親吻變得沒那麼瘋狂，他們以輕哼取戴更多的肉體接觸纏綿。她從她的髮際現重新開始，唇吻溫柔地輕刷她的額頭然後沿路向下。她的眼簾、睫毛，她完美的鼻梁、顴骨，這些地方值得以波提切利[Sandro Botticelli，文藝復興時期佛羅倫斯畫家，著名的「維納斯的誕生」的作者]的筆觸細細描繪，最後是嘴唇-先是上唇，然後下唇。他以唇吻描繪輕吮它們，在以靈舌輕彈。然後問題又再次發生了。是舌頭惹的禍。絕對是舌頭。當他們舌頭交纏，他的自制力不可避免的悲劇了。[ to hell in a hand basket 美式口語指 不可避免地、匆促的走向災難 ]而她也沒有好到哪裡去，當她躬身向他時，微小的呻吟聲無泡沫浮出般流洩。

她的星眸開闔，眼睫如玫瑰花瓣輕服她的臉頰。她的乳峰聳立，抵著上衣的衣料形成小峰。他現在願為了與她歡愛放棄呼吸。他很困惑。他從未如此的困惑、深陷愛情與情慾撩動。

"史卡利，為什麼-"他開始糾結於要說出的話語。泥馬的該死。她已經說過不了。就在外面的走道。衣衫整齊且神智清晰，除了有點小醉。她說過不了。她有她的理由而他應該尊重她。為了做到這點，他現在必須離開。

但她不讓他走。他現在屈身伏在她身上，她的膝蓋彎曲，而他的臀部正被她包挾在她甜美的腿根谷地。她捧著他的臉，持續對他的嘴與其他五官進攻，加強了瓦解他想保持紳士的努力。

"我的意思不是說我不想要，"她熱喘著再他耳邊低喃。"不是個好時機…"她的盆骨更加磨抵著他的昂揚。"…對我來說。"

他的大腦飛速回溯人生，尋找適合的拼圖碎片。就是那個。泥馬的該死。什麼是好機會？大概是不到28歲的四、五年前[這一句看不懂，亂翻]，他不想再思慮周全了，他仍然死皮賴臉的抵著她。"我不在乎。不要緊。史卡利。真的。沒關係。這不會困擾我。"他聽起來很絕望，即使對他自己而言。

她的眼睛現在已全睜開，她溫柔的手放在他的胸口。就像是交通號誌的燈光由綠轉黃再切換成紅。"不，穆德。不。"她皺了一個不歡喜的表情。"不是第一次的時機。就只是不是…我想要的那樣。"

他呻吟著翻到一邊，手臂搭摀著臉。這是個官方的理由-他是個莫非定律最佳代言人[原文直譯：莫非定律的海報男孩。]為什麼世界就不能不要這樣圍著他轉一次呢？就只是一個小時也好？好吧，好歹二十分鐘嘛。他會給她人生中最讚的二十分鐘。

"我得走了，史卡利。我得走，不然我會開始乞討。"

她小小的喘笑出聲。"剛那不是乞討嗎？"

"這不好笑。我想我的蛋蛋會在黑暗中發亮，他們會憋到發藍光。"

她一彈舌，帶著歉意地摩娑他的手臂。"我很抱歉，穆德。我不應該開始這些我沒辦法完成的事。"

"少說笑了，史卡利。我不是15歲的男孩。我會活下來的。我只是得離開，就是這樣而已。"他歎氣。"你知道有時候我是有多麼想要你嗎？"

"只是有時候？"他聽到她帶著笑意的聲音。

"嗯，只當我醒著的時候。還有一次是我睡著的時候。"

他聽到她呼出一口氣滾過來面對他。然後他感覺到她的手臂滑過他的胸口向下往腹部而去。她解開他牛仔褲的鈕扣。

他的手迅速地覆上她的。"老天爺呀，史卡利，停！如果你說不，那就不要。別把我弄到那樣的境地還期望我能紳士的離開。"

"噓，穆德。放輕鬆點。我沒有要改變我對你立下的遊戲規定，只是改變一點點規則。"他的拉鍊被拉下。"讓我幫忙。"

"史卡利，別，拜託。你不需要做這種事。"但他沒有做出任何阻止她的動作。可能是他缺乏阻止她這種動作的染色體吧。

"要我停下來是因為你不想要我做，還是因為這樣你不能抽動而難受？"

當他的腦袋因思考她的問題而使得他的胸口起伏。"呃，我-你在跟我開玩笑嗎？"她的手指透過牛仔褲的單寧布料磨擦他，指甲在上面發出刮擦聲。"選項二…但我很快就打消這個念頭。"

"放輕鬆讓你自己熬過來吧，穆德。我不會把這個寫在你的積分卡上的。"

她的聲音像蜜糖一樣滲出來。當她翻折他的褲襠並把他的小兄弟從四角褲中掏出來時，他咽了咽喉嚨閉上雙眼。

哇靠靠靠靠。他張著嘴，頭用力的向後往枕頭裡壓去。她的手在他的身上像是熱滑的奶油。如果他的小兄弟會唱歌，現在那絕對能組成國歌四部合唱，唱到最高音。她的掌握堅定，但並不緊，絕對的完美。他的眼皮半睜，只夠看到她舉起一隻手吐點唾液到她的掌心潤滑後回到他的小兄弟上。她怎麼知道的？天殺的她怎麼知道該如何撫弄他？噢老天，這感覺像夢一般。他整個身體好像飄了起來，肌肉因她的節奏而一緊一鬆。

她把臉埋在他的頸邊發出細聲呢喃，一邊加快她手上的抽動，上上下下，動動旋轉。床隨著她的動作和她上臂在他身上奮戰而輕微搖晃彈跳。

他的呼吸更加粗喘快速。他意識到，這就快要達到那個令人尷尬的時刻。"幾乎…呀，快要…"

"嗯，"她在他耳邊輕哼，他完全失控，當他全面爆發時臀部抬起離開床面再他手裡抽送著。他聽見她的呼吸些許不穩，然後覺得他的腹部、腹股溝濕暖。他可以聞道他自己熟悉而辛辣的味道。

她的動作漸緩最終停了下來。他試圖說出點什麼，但發出的是個長長的呻吟而沒有半個字。

"哇嗚，"她說。

"請翻譯一下，"他喘著氣說。

"嗯，我不確定你身體裡還有沒有剩下液體存在。"

是呀，已經攢了好幾天。混亂。一團混亂。而且這還是她的房間。靠。"抱歉，史卡利。如果你想要的話，我們能交換房間。"

"沒關係，"她失笑，起身走向浴室。他聽見水流花啦聲，他想她是在洗手。然後她帶著一條長浴巾返回床邊。"不過我會從你那裡偷一條毛巾來跟這個換。"

他稍微翻身，壓到一塊濕濕的地方，縮了一下。丟臉到家了，史卡利坐下用毛巾開始擦拭現場。"你知道飯店的房間在紫外光燈下會顯現有多少精液的痕跡嗎？"他說到，試圖對她表現的像個科學怪人的招數來拯救自己。

她揚起微笑。"我試著別去想它。"

他抓住床罩的一角開始揭床罩。他的牛仔褲襠仍然開敞，他快速收縮的小兄弟支在四角褲的開口。他設法遮掩自己。半透明的液體流進他的腹股溝。這是更加難堪的時刻。他伸手去拿毛巾開始清理自己。

史卡利輕輕喉嚨。"嗯，我還要跟你換枕頭。"

"我弄到了枕頭上？"他費力地問出口。

她揚眉笑著說。"說真的在你這個年紀還能有這麼令人印象深刻的噴射弧。"

他皺了皺臉。"我-我甚至不知道該說甚麼好了。謝謝讚賞？為什麼男人就不能把這是弄得乾乾淨淨的呢，像女人那樣？"

"因為這樣所有的人類最終都會消失？"

"好吧，是啦，是這麼回事的啦。"

她伸手拉住他的手。"來吧。"

"我們要去哪？"

"去另一間房間睡覺。"


	7. Chapter 7

2000年3月中

她需要回家洗個超長的澡。她須要站在灼燙的熱水下刷洗直到皮膚發疼。她需要把他過夜包裡的東西倒出來一把火燒了乾淨，所有任何一切背那個混蛋碰過或被他看到她穿過的。她把那條黑色長裙留在那，就掛在衣櫥裡。那裙子上依然嗅得到她的味道。她能感覺到膽汁倒灌喉嚨的感覺。

穆德站在離她三尺遠的地方，但那距離可比三英里。她無從知道他想要什麼，這以前從未發生過，除了最後這四十八個小時過後。她花了七年的時間學習怎麼解讀他。她認得出來他那'我知道你認為我瘋了，但你無法改變我的心意'的表情，他的'我不應該吃那休息站的辣肉醬'的表情，和其他四百種他獨特的表情。但現在，她沒辦法回憶起他不願與她眼神交會的時刻。

亞蘭拜爾斯在他走出去時稍微頓了頓碰碰她的手肘，挪挪腳，好似他想對她說些什麼，像是某些安慰的話。他總是會對史卡利展現出溫柔、仗義的一面。弗朗希基停下來對穆德說了些包含她名字的悄悄話。她想她還聽到了"反應過度"、"受傷"、"需要你"和"烤麵包丁"，但她不會是最後一個付上錢的人。從早上6點開始他就沒有吃過東西了。

他公寓的門悄聲關上，令人不適的寧靜瀰漫在空氣中。她再次抬頭看向他，但他跟十分鐘前一樣一跟肌肉都沒有移動。他站在客廳前的的拱門處，雙手交叉抱在胸前，背靠在牆上抬頭望著天花板。他的眼睛茫然地盯著那黃褐色的水漬。

"穆德，我必須抓住這個機會。那些他提供給我的-你也會這麼做-"

"別。"他截斷她的話，現在他用呆滯空虛的眼神看著她。"你不用告訴我我會怎麼做。"

"我沒有瘋，穆德。他有一個辦公室。我看見了。我就在那裏。"

"多少次我說過這話，史卡利？你看到的是他想要讓你看到的。他在利用你。"

"為了什麼？他可以從中得到些什麼？從我這？"

"他必須抽換光碟片。他需要你為他遞送光碟，然後在你不知情的時候調包它。"

她歎了口氣搖搖頭。"那沒有任何意義。他能利用任何人辦這件事。他不需要我。"

"他想要得到你的信任。他在得到你的信任後玩弄你的情感。來制約我。幹，史卡利，該死的你就不能想到這一層嗎？"他的聲音提高，他起一隻顫抖的手插入髮中。"你有想到任何他能夠做些什麼嗎？"

她對他皺眉，她的情緒發生變化，她的聲音現在來到憤怒邊緣。"你怎麼能這麼說…我？在我們經歷過這一切後？別把我當作是孩子。我有個困難選擇要抉擇，而我選擇了。有多少次你拿你的性命為了你所認為的真相犯險最終卻空手而歸？我只是失算，穆德。"她在大腿上來回地磨擦她顫抖的手。"我是個醫生，而我必須捉住這次的機會。我只是這麼做了。我認為你，所有的人都應該會明白。"

"你對我撒謊。"

"我 沒 有 選 擇 的 餘 地 ！"她吼道。她的眼睛被淚水淹沒了，她在喘息下詛咒著起身從他桌子上的面紙盒拉了兩張衛生紙。數分鐘的沉寂過去她的情緒獲得控制。"我寄錄音帶給你。在離開前我給自己佈線藏錄音機，然後我在賓夕法尼州邊界附近的休息站把錄音帶寄給你。"

"我沒有收到任何東西。"

"我沒辦法解釋這個。"

"有人攔截它了。"

她只能大聲嘆氣不然就只會是沉默。她結束這個越來越沉重的爭論。她的胃燒灼著，她的頭很痛，她只是筋疲力盡了。

"他帶你去哪了？"

"我-我不能完全確定。那是一間房子。在賓夕法尼州的農村。"

"他憂威脅你或傷害你嗎？"

她的眼睛掃過房間，她咬著下唇，猶豫該不該說。

"史卡利-"

她深深吸氣吐氣。"有一段時間我自己無法解釋。我在車裡睡著…當我醒來，那是隔天早上。我一個人躺在床上。我的衣服被脫了換上我的睡衣。"

他的姿勢變得挺直，鼻孔歙張。這是她熟知的另一個表情。這是很少見的；她所能記得的只有少數幾個狀況，有一次是在兩年前，在他攻擊一位不肯透露艾蜜莉的情況細節的藥品試驗代表人員之前。

他身手拿過他的夾克並穿上，仍然拒絕和她目光接觸。

“穆德，你要去哪？”

他沒有回答，只逕直走向門口。

“穆德，不-”

她跟在他身後，伸手拉他，但他堅持而迅速的移動，撞倒了他過道上的傘架弄散了一雙鞋。隨著陡然關上的門空氣中揚起一陣風。

******************************************************

當她睜開眼睛，她的臉給黏住了。她穿著鞋睡死在他的皮沙發上，誰知道經過多久了。一條粗糙的毛毯從肩膀到臀部蓋在她的身上。當她定眼一看，看見他坐在沙發前的地上，他的頭枕在他彎折半靠在沙發中央她腹部躺的位置附近的臂膀上。

她用溫暖的手碰碰他的肩，他扭動著深呼吸甦醒。

“我的天，你去哪了？我很擔心，”她低語。

他把臉往她蓋在臀部的毯子蹭了蹭，重重地吐了口氣。”似乎有很多這樣的事情在兜轉。”

她回應的他這樣半心半意的笑，手摀上臉輕揉她的太陽穴。當她放下手，看到他用手肘撐著頭，嚴肅的研究著她。”史卡利，我想帶你去醫院。你應該去做個檢查。”

他在腦中搜索了一會，然後她重重地眨眨搖頭。”不，穆德。這沒必要。”

“那裡可能會有…證據。如果她對你做了什麼。”

“他沒有。”

“你怎麼知道？”

“我就是…知道。我會知道的。我會的。”

“你不會知道的。如果他給你下藥或-”

“穆德，求你。你必須相信我。他沒有傷害我。沒有生理上的傷害。”

“他違反你的意志觸碰你。這樣便足夠做-做-”

“做什麼？因攻擊而受逮捕嗎？這不可能去證明有這回事然後呢？我們都知道這不會有任何效果。他不必要如同你我般去回應任何法律問題。大家都會這麼認為。這不值得，我很好。”

他眼看別處，她覺得他在試圖穩定自己的呼吸，讓他自己冷靜下來。

她用雙手握住他的手。”他沒有性侵我。如果有我會知道的。你必須相信我。”

他的目光她的唇眼間緩慢來回輾轉，思索著。他最後不情願的點頭。”我相信你，”他承認到。”如果我沒信你，他現在就是個死人了。”

她閉上雙眼身手道他的後腦。”你去了哪？”

他歎口氣。”沒去哪，開車到處晃，思考。”

她深吸一口氣。”從你離開後，我也一直在思索。”

他張著嘴好似要說些什麼，但她用指尖貼在他唇上示意他安靜。

“穆德…這是我真正害怕可能發生的，如果…我倆之間的事情改變…如果我們倆在一起。”

“我們已經在一起很多年了。”

“不是像那樣。你知道我指的是什麼，”她說，噘著下唇慢慢地搖頭。

”史卡利，你錯了。這沒什麼不同。如果你在任何我們倆做為搭檔時那樣突然消失，我會以為你陷入麻煩，我也會做同樣的事，做出同樣的反應。”

“你會很擔心沒錯。追在我身後，或許。但不會像這樣，而我想你知道我所說的。你把這變得私人化，穆德。你的反應像…被拋棄的戀人…就像我欺騙你那樣。”

他的眼閃了一下，他被驚得半晌無語。然後他喘了一口氣搖搖頭。”你錯了，史卡利。”

“我錯了嗎？”

他們無語地四目相纏。房裡的空氣轉為濃稠，她可以清楚聽到背景的噪音。她的魚缸噗嚕噗嚕冒著泡、一個遙遠的警報聲、鄰居家電視機的聲音。最後他移動，站起深深展後坐到沙發上她的身邊，俯身把手肘靠在膝上頭撐在手上。她們的肩相距不過幾吋，但他們間的距離仿若相隔千里。

“穆德，我不明白這代表什麼意思…你要如何處理這個。無論我們倆做什麼或不做什麼-”她的手指了指示意著他們倆之間。”我需要能夠那樣自己做出決定而沒有你把我當作像…老天，我不知道。”而她不知道。她知道該死多的事情，但她該怎麼把她最換帖的好朋友、工作夥伴和靈魂伴侶用正確的感情關係把他們分割出來，這可比聯合國能夠通過的議案還要更迂迴，好吧，這就是沒個簡單的測試方法。為什麼生活中的每件事就不能像用2B鉛筆填多選題那樣？

“所以你要說什麼？”他悄聲的問。”你想要回到以前那樣嗎？”

就像開關打開。倒帶。鍵盤刪除鍵、跳出鍵、shift和alt還有delete鍵。把黑板給擦乾淨重新開始。讓它回到過去，那都是不適合的。

三十六年來的訓練，讓她對待她的每件事從錄影帶的排序到退休規劃都是有條有理合乎邏輯。為何愛情就有所不同？這不是它該走的路線。差遠了。她知道她所渴望的，或至少她從前所渴望的。但在她未曾注意到的時候它竟已偏離，她曾想要的光彩的、整潔地被包裝的、高溫殺菌、無皺褶、可以機洗，所有她此生曾經想過的幸福愛情版本，最終化為一個想和他在一起的簡單願望。

而現在他坐在她身邊，垂喪著肩托著他的腮，他的牛仔褲上破了一個孔，問著她他們的下一步是什麼，而她只有一個答案。

“我不知道，”她低語。”我就只是不知道，穆德。”

“我能說些什麼嗎？”他問。

她不確定地點點頭。

“為什麼我們不這麼做呢，史卡利？我們在怕什麼？為什麼我們要一直逃離這個看似有意義的事情？”

她的嘴一開一闔兩次才能設法連貫的說出。”這如果不成呢？”

“如果成了呢？”他轉頭看她兒他對上他的眼，然後快速的瞥開像下看，因為他的眼裡包含了太多東西。

“如果你總是避著它，這不是件很怪的事？”他問，他的聲音帶著痛楚與真誠。”我知道我會的。”

她伸手抓住他的手，輕輕捏了捏。然後她親吻他的額頭站起身離開。這是她現在所做的事，而他似乎能理解，就像他能理解任何她不解釋的小事那樣。

他們必定是默默的同意了某些事。更多的時間，她想。這似乎是對於他們發現他們自己陷入的小小難題的消極侵略性解答。

她舉步向外走，他的聲音阻止了她。”我會等的，”他平靜地說。”你知道這取決於你。很久以來都是如此。”

她把赤裸裸掏出的真心與明明白白的愛意[put/lay your cards on the table意指臻成的把感覺和情感表現出來；wear heart on sleeve意指不掩飾自己的感情]攤在她面前的他留下獨坐在他黑暗的公寓。


	8. Chapter 8

2000年4月中前

當戴娜史卡利27歲時，她和一個已婚男性上了床。當然，她並沒有計畫要如此，事情就只是這樣發生了。這種事有時有所聞，但從不應該在她身上。

當年丹尼爾華特森很有才華而她很年輕。事實上，她比他小13歲。她是那種注意到所有正確事理的住院醫生。她非常聰明、學習力強、不怕面對任何之於她自己或其他種的挑戰，甚至連她的上級有些情況也得呼叫她來幫忙。她不會抱怨36小時的輪班或乏味的文書作業。她不屬於八卦圈內或與其他的住院醫生搞男女關係。她相當自信、聰明過人、專業以及勤奮。而且她還很漂亮。即使穿著刷手服未施脂粉紮著馬尾辮，她依然是個漂亮的鄰家女孩。

一開始華特森就注意到她。她與其他的人都不一樣，她的存在感遠大過她嬌小的身形。大膽而無畏，她是不容易被唬住的，而華特森喜歡這點。

不久之前，她協助他進行手術，這一般來說事交給較為資深的住院醫師來做，但他就想要讓她來。她總是領先別人兩步而且不怕問他問題。其他的醫生可能會不滿她的自信。他卻為此興高采烈。在她在醫學院的第三年，她正與他一同進行臨床實驗和研究。他們幾乎每天會在午餐時一起喝咖啡。她有他辦公室的鑰匙而且還知道他的檔案文件都放在哪。他會留下有關醫學期刊重點提醒的黏貼便條紙給他。”丹尼爾-JAMA[JAMA:：The Journal of the American Medical Association醫學期刊]11月85期-高血壓患者得到主動脈剝離-戴娜，”或其他日子，”丹尼爾-比較卡爾森太太的治療方案與那些登載在NEJM[NEJM：The New England Journal of Medicine醫學期刊]8月88期和12月89期的案子。我想我們的想法太保守了。-戴娜。”他們之間基本上都互稱名字，而他知道她喜歡的咖啡的口味，但他從未碰過她。他停止了和芭芭拉的婚姻諮詢，開始獨睡客房。當他最後脫下他的婚戒，她被嚇壞了並選擇病理學做為專業學科。之後五個月他未曾見著她。

然後他打電話給她。

這不像是她愛上了一個已婚男性。即使在這男人的婚姻破裂很久後她才進入了這個場景。他是她總是渴望的一切-非常聰明、迷人、沉穩、強壯並致力於他的專業。她被他的個人魅力所吸引，他有著良好的自信與俊美的外表。他告訴她他正在申請離婚，離婚的原因跟她一點關係也沒有，而她相信他因為她也是這麼希望。第一次他們做愛是在一個近海的城市，伴著沙灘邊的床還有早餐，那是他帶她週末去度假的地方。他們吃了龍蝦和開了一瓶80元的紅酒，當他把她放躺在床上，褪去了她白色的洋裝，她覺得自己像個美麗的紅臉新娘。

當她加入FBI，他要求她別去，而她要求他別跟著她。他們倆誰也沒聽誰的。而現在他躺在那，殘破而需要幫助地躺在醫院的病床上，要求她八年前[譯者註：應該是十年前]他所提出同樣的事情。但這遠遠不夠。她已不再是同樣那個她，當他又再向她索求她的愛時，她意識到這已不再是她能給他的了。那早就屬於別人的了。

她第一次意識到在她的人生中有時候正確的事並非你所選擇的事，而是那些選擇你的事情。她人生中每一個事件、每一個抉擇、每一個成功和失敗都以某種方式暗示、引導著她前往那個精確的時間點。那裏沒有錯誤、沒有巧合。約翰藍儂曾寫道，'人生就是發生在你忙於其他計畫的時刻。'她給她自己的允許早已進入她的人生，這都已經是在進行中的了。

******************************************************

穆德自從他很小的時候就開始練習著控制自己的夢。對於一個總是想像力豐富的孩子，他的夢往往是特別生動逼真。從他開始會讀寫後她開始把他的夢境給記載描繪出來。他有一本夢境日記就在他的床墊與床板之間，然後每個夜晚，他會把他想要做的夢詳細的紀錄下來。然後他會閉上眼睛讓他的潛意識進入他所選擇的夢境。有時這是有效的，有時它是沒有用。在早晨他會寫下他所真正做的夢，然後設法分析所有可能代表的意義和潛意識所傳達的消息。

青少年時，他改變了一點做法。除了夢境日記依舊在他的床墊和床板之間，他保留了一些雜誌封面。在睡前，他會看著這些圖片，提高對圖片的記憶，然後閉上眼睛企圖召喚圖片中的女郎入夢。當他的技巧提升，他甚至能在夢到和特別心儀的女郎在一起時中間醒來而再度入睡時能和同樣一位女郎相續前夢。他討厭不滿意地離開他的女郎，即使是幻想中的女人。同樣，成功睡著的機會各不相同，但至少，這比聽著收音機或看著漫畫睡著有趣的多。

所以當穆德摸索著要從睡眠中脫離時感覺到床墊的移動和一個溫暖的女體滑進他的床單時他真的沒有太驚訝，他第一個反應是質疑自己的意識狀態。第二個則是質疑她的意識狀態。

"穆德，是我，"他聽到她低語，一個明顯的裸肩蹭過他自己完全赤裸的肩膀。

"我在做夢嗎？"他設法沙啞地問，依然平躺在床上，但在枕頭上斜轉過頭看向她的臉。月色透過他的百葉窗灑入，使得她耀著藍色的微光。她就像一縷幽魂，而他想知道他是否碰觸得到她，如果他伸手會不會除了空氣與微塵其餘的什麼也摸不著。他不想冒險。這是一個夢，這只是個該死美好的夢。

他的目光像下掃，他屏氣不敢呼吸。她正趴著，兩肘彎曲支撐著自己，眼皮低垂地研究他。她絕對沒有再穿著她的毛衣。他的目光再次向下。或胸罩。老天。那就像兩粒完美的小球，壓進他高支數密織床罩裡。而且也沒那麼小。  
他一直有些模糊的想法，那就是她總在那些訂製套裝下隱藏些什麼。他曾經親眼瞥見過兩次，但第一次他們在巨大的危難間掙扎求生，而且她幾乎失去意識。如果這時還盯著瞧似乎有些無禮。第二次，那是在醫療除污淋浴中一個非常迅速的你看我我看你的眼神交換。如果你給我看，我的也給你看。要是那個化學淋浴沒有那麼感覺那麼像千百隻小針刺在他的蛋蛋上，他或許會使自己難為情地展現一個毫不掩飾的起立敬禮。即使伴隨著疼痛，那也該死地靠近那情況。

他嚥了嚥。"你醒著嗎，史卡利？"

她無聲地點點頭。兩根她纖細的指頭沿著他的臉頰追尋輕刷過他的唇並在那留連忘返。他溫柔的輕吻她的指頭，他見到她的檀口輕啟。時間靜止，而他一如預期地益發硬挺。最近，他的身體總是毫無第二種情況地對她的身體產生反應。斜眼一瞥，一掬髮絲、一個赤裸的膝蓋、一個寒冷的房間和一件合身的毛衣。她現在一絲不掛的在他的床上。，即使他想要阻止，他也無法阻止。

一個流暢的動作下，他將一隻手滑到她身下把她翻過來讓她仰躺著向上看著他。他向她俯身看進她的眼，無垠的藍，如午夜般的色彩。他欲攀爬入內蜷縮其中。他以親吻替代之。

她的手指移入他的髮，她的臀就在他的臀下。他的掌漫遊在過她滑膩起伏的側身，包含蝸牛步伐似的吋吋下移，直到捧住她的臀瓣而她呻吟回應，從吻中抽離將她的開啟的檀口壓向他的面頰。她的呼吸溫暖而急促。

她是裸身來到他的床，而現在她在他身下，柔軟如絲緞，聞起來如芝蘭薄荷茶或雨澤甘露以及完全地女人味。之於他，她是任何他的一切-他人生中所有美好與真實，所有的都包裹在這危險的曲線中。他很確定這他沒法負荷。[In over one's head 英式口語，超過某人所能理解、不能應付的狀況]

"這是…是我想的那樣嗎？"他問，他的眼睛盯著她雙眸之間，尋找著立足點。

"是的，"她說，她的目光毫不退縮。

"所以關於嗯…需要更多時間的事情。我們嗯，我們沒問題了？"他問，搜索著她的表情。

她點點頭，戲弄似的蹭蹭他的耳垂。"我們很好。"

他的呼吸變喘。"因為"…我只是想…想要…確定…你-"

"穆德。"

"蛤？"

"你做愛的時候總是這麼嘮叨嗎？"一個微笑在她嘴角揚起。

他歪著頭，思索著。"我不是很確定。最近似乎缺乏可靠的數據。"

"好吧，我們可以來研究一下。"她的舌間沿著一條假想的路徑由下顎邊緣向下來到頸子。

"你是說這對話還是數據？"

"都是。在此同時，閉嘴然後動起來。"

他因她的大膽而不禁失笑，然後靈舌探入她的檀口之中。他似乎可以讓自己永遠迷失在她身上，但實際上沒有幾分鐘，他就感覺到她沒有那麼靈巧地扯著他的四腳褲，那是他倆間最後一道障礙。他幾乎要忘記它的存在。

從來就沒有在喉間充滿激情時有優雅脫去衣物的方式。那根本不存在。這種事該另外開一堂課。鞋襪是最糟糕的部分，但至少它已經脫掉它了，所以他取得先機。有關脫衣時間唯一很帥的只有涉及胸罩與內褲時，當他演繹如何褪去它們。這算是一種手藝的實踐，他對這可是最認真的。

他跪在她身前的床墊，把短褲的褲頭給扯下，褲子暫時掛在他的昂揚上對著她彈跳搖晃像隻喝醉酒的笨鳥。她應該笑的，可她沒有。無論如何，她所做的是把她小手用唾沫潤澤後輕柔地從根部至頂端包圍愛撫他。這可打敗任何他曾看過的色情影帶，還有效的消除他大腦的運做功能。他向她探近，他的臉徘徊在離她胸乳莫約幾毫米的地方。

她兩條小巧結實的手臂環繞住他，他膩蹭她乳脂般白膩且堅挺渾圓的豐腴。穆德從前曾被稱做是胸部型的男人，說真的，他不能爭辯這句話的有效性。他確實很喜愛這個。非常喜愛。遺憾的是，這份'喜愛'殘酷地不適用在她的身上。她的胸房，嗯，在他心裡是完美無瑕的，但即便是這個詞還是無法完美形容她的。沒有別的詞彙。他必須在他能再次思考時把那個適當的詞給想出來。

這是一個乳頭，他設法理智地說出。

她咯咯地笑。"是兩個，我希望。"

"我聽說過這種事。"

她難耐的拱身，她手指穿進他的髮引導他的頭向下。"你再說話呀，"她嬌喘著。"我可以想見，如果我們還要繼續，我得讓你的嘴保持忙碌點。"

他能意會到一個暗示。他銜住一個緊縮的乳尖，在她長長的吐氣中聽到歎息釋放。在他的經驗中，這不是特別廣泛，而且需要登錄某些不好的經驗錄[have been around the block：對於特殊情況已經有很多的經驗、有很多的生活經驗，這些經驗尤其是只特別困難或不愉快的。]或那種從屋簷八卦論壇中才學來的，有些女人的胸部特別的敏感，而有些則是沒有特別的感覺。當女人享受於她的乳房被崇拜時穆德會擺弄得更加起勁，因為他尤其喜歡做這個。如果有盆骨的旋轉扭動及微小的嘆息聲混合著一些"噢老天"就是提示，她會像一簇鮮活的火光在他之下。穆德在雙乳間來來回回享受他的甜蜜時光。他相當有機會能成唯一個乳房崇拜者。

他可以做這做得更久的，但顯然她需要從他這獲得更多。她的臀部在他身下扭轉著，她的指甲刮著他的背。她的呼吸又喘又急。這就是他從未見過的史卡利，這念頭如狂風般颳進他腦子裡。她是他這輩子見過最美的的東西。

他返回親吻她的嘴，把自己安置在她腿間的幽谷中。他的昂揚不斷地磨蹭著她。除非他完全裝傻，幾乎就像他長久以來對她亦或她對待他那樣-算上那個紋身和有神經病的瘋子。他的雙眼緊盯著她，點點頭向她探問。她的目光並未動搖且她給了個肯定的點頭。當她的手滑道他倆間，他感覺到她握住了他並引導他。

她又濕又熱又，一切都夭壽的好，他幾乎都要忘記這種感覺到底有多棒。他滑進她體內，看見她牙關輕輕地咬緊。

“停？”

她雙眼緊閉髮絲在枕上隨著她的頭晃動。”不。老天，不是。只是-只是先別動，好嗎？”

他盡可能保持靜止不動，就只是在那承受著她緊包圍著他、攫住他。她是如此的嬌小，如此緊緻，他怎能不傷著她？她的呼吸規律而深長，他敢說她在專住著放鬆自己的肌肉。他淺啄她的唇畔，清柔愛撫著她貼著他的臀和腿，感受他倆徹底相連。老天，他直搗她的嬌嫩。完完全全進入她體內。

然後她用盆骨推送臀部揉碾讓他挺進。她柔軟的胸房抵壓他的胸膛。”好了，”她說。

他從她體內退出又復挺進，起先慢慢的幾次，進又出，臉埋在她的肩窩深深地呼吸。他們的節奏剛開始時是既緩且穩，他感覺到時間仿若靜止而他迷失在她體內-她的感覺、她的氣味和她悄聲的嘆息與呻吟。他想像這情景有多少回了？多到無法計算，當這幾個月他們倆越來越親近後更是頻仍，而這發生的機會也越發清晰從’可能’漸轉為’何時’。然而，他所想像的一切都遠不及他當下所體驗到的。他曾預期過當她在他身下移動，櫻唇微啟眼睫如蝶般撲騰時是有多麼令人心碎的美麗。他預期過這會是絕對的美妙，預期過他們的性愛是會有多麼琴瑟和鳴，雖然他承認他有過一兩個如果結果不是他所想的那樣的短暫擔憂或嘲諷。但他沒有料想到的是，現在完全占滿他的心的，是這樣如有漫天過海的情感。他會為她奉獻一切，他痛很自己不能為她做上任何她所想要的事。

他一遍又一遍溫柔地吻著她，希望他沒有誤解她對他的感覺，他無法把這個視之等閒。他會為她上天下海，他一秒也無法想像她不存在於他的人生會是怎麼一個光景。曾有有過類似的話語。以前他曾對她說過一次。他能把那話再說一遍。但她早已知曉，而他們向來總能用任何方式無言地溝通。而當下，他們的身體似乎就是最好的溝通管道。

他加快速度以回應她的動作，她的臀熱情地配合他的抽刺。他們的唇唯有在當他們對於氧氣的必需大過於彼此時時才會分開。除此之外，他們的吻幾乎毫無間斷。他從沒有預料她竟會如此的熱情。她總是那個保守的一方，不是嗎，思及此，他不禁在不中斷他們的節奏中溢出一個微小的得意的笑。

“什麼？”她喘著氣。”怎麼了？”

他搖搖他的頭並微笑，輕吮她的上唇。”老天，沒事，史卡利。沒什麼比這更對的事。我只是不敢相信我們現在在做的這個，”他笑出聲。”終於。”

她的手溫柔地捧住他的臉頰給了他一個完美的、非常有內涵的、這世界沒比這更正確的笑容。他不確定他從前是否有見過這麼特別的一個微笑，是他可以對天地起誓願盡其所能守護他現在眼前所見的這個笑。

他們的身子一同律動就似他們能永不止盡的跳著這個舞。該死，他怎麼可能會不認為他們的歡愛能如此美妙？她為他的人生帶來任何一切美好事物-他們的歡愛怎麼可能會與之有所不同呢？她讓他更好。誰還需要自我救贖的書籍。她是他所需要的每一分治癒良藥。

他現在不能撐太久了。當她緊緊地包裹住他，粉舌在他嘴裡攪拌，而她的腿還這樣繞住他的臀時，他可沒辦法維持他自己。他希望還能讓她去得更遠些。

“史卡利…告訴我，”這話他伴隨著喘息陡然一口氣脫口而出，他能想見現在他臉上的表情因阻止欲望拖離自制力變得有多麼狂情猙獰。”告訴我…怎麼樣才能讓你…”

她嬰兒般湛藍的雙眸突然撇開，而他為她的害羞與猶豫而驚異。“讓我在上面，”她悄聲的說。

噢耶。

他給了她更多的吻才退出，翻身仰躺，並向她伸手。優雅而靈巧，她跨坐其上引導著他回進到她體內直到她坐在他身上，肌膚緊貼，她閉著眼開始扭動。我的天，她真的是妙不可言。他的手伸向她的胸房捧著，用拇指輕揉乳尖。她朝他拱起背，像隻貓兒一樣，開始在他身上用著她自己慵懶而堅定地步伐緩慢地上下移動。他試著放鬆。他欣賞著她這麼做，如果他在她達到高潮前就登上巔峰那他就太該死了，因為這情景真他媽的棒到不容錯過。

他們一齊移動，完美的分離又精準無誤的相接，他的手離開她的胸來到下身捧住她的臀瓣，托起放下她，幫助她動作。她的動作更快了，而他躬起一臂枕於腦後支撐自己，這樣他就能欣賞他們的身體是如何一次又一次的拍撞。這對他來說絕對是百分之百的感官超載。就只是看著她這樣做。他開始失去不達到巔峰的控制，強烈的快感如原爆點[ground zero直譯為「地面零點」，為一軍事術語，狹義指原子彈爆炸時投影至地面的中心點，廣義則可指任何大規模爆炸的中心點。]般絕望又準確無誤地猛然襲向他。她的大腿緊夾住他，當她的身體崩緊而顫抖時她發出一個微小的吟哦。他感覺到當她騎在他身上時，她強而有力的收縮裹住他。他緊緊地攫住她臀釋放，隨著她，一下下用力的頂撞進入，讓他倆的臀都因之離開床墊。他的眼緊閉著吼出聲來，而後她彎折趴伏在他的胸膛上，胸口劇烈起伏。他展臂環抱住她，把她向他摟近，親吻她的咽喉、她的唇還有她臉上的每一吋。

他們維持這樣的姿勢一會，試圖調節彼此的呼吸，兩人的身體仍結合在一塊並纏綿親吻。他的手摩娑輕撫她的側身及後背，而感覺到她身上泛起雞皮疙瘩。

“冷？”他低問，啄吻著她豐滿的下唇輕蹭她的鼻子。

“嗯嗯嗯，”她呢喃。”一點點。”

他不想放她走，但如果他想要拉起毯子她就不得不從她體內退出。如果他能永遠留在她體內，他會這麼做的，雖然這樣對他們倆來說都會有點複雜。

他在她體內稍微扭動，他驚訝的發現他仍然堅硬，並不完全硬挺，但也足夠讓她揚起眉毛好奇地看向他。”你沒有到？”她問。

“喔，有。百分之百有。還很多，我想。”

另一個拱眉。”別告訴我你能…再來…”

她看起來真得很擔心而他大笑。”唔，不。我想，呃，他只是有點疏於練習。或許得給他一些時間讓他意識到是時候包一包收起來休息了。”他再次抽動，能夠感覺到他明顯地更加軟化。她看起來比剛才更鬆了口氣的樣子。”但那還是代表著某些事，不是嗎？”他對著她笑到。

“是呀，某些事，”她帶著一種不可置信的微笑對她自己說到。”唉呦。印象深刻啦。唉呦，反正對我來說是這樣。”她從他身上滾開拉上被單。

“你能承認你跟不上我嗎，史卡利？”他逗著她。

“我不會承認任何這種事情，”她打了個呵欠。”但是差不多…”她展身越過他去看他發著藍光的鬧鐘。”…凌晨2點半，我們大概在六個半小時後要跟斯金納有個會議。記得他嗎？那個壯老闆？禿頭帶著眼鏡？或許我可能說錯，但我不認為他會接受’整夜水平馬拉松’當作一個可接受的遲到理由。”

他把她拉向他，並從身後圈抱住她。”唔，真高興聽到這個，但是。或許改天吧。”他親親她的肩歎息到。

“我該走了，”她說。

“什麼？為什麼不-史卡利別。留下來。”他抱她抱得更緊。

“很晚了，穆德。或說太早了。我需要在工作前沖個澡換衣服。”

“你可以在這邊沖澡。”

“我不能穿著同一件服去上班。人家會怎麼想？”

他失笑。”他們早就已經這麼想了。我想我們可以讓某些人在賭盤裡贏些錢。”

她用手指彈彈他的上臂。”你的鬧鐘設幾點？”

“7點。”

“調到6點，我就留下來。”

“好。”他應允，再次親吻她的纖頸和肩膀。

他重設了鬧鐘，然後蜷回她的身後聆聽她的呼吸直至進入夢鄉。

當他的鬧鐘在6點響起，他身邊的位置已空。他拉過她睡過的枕頭把臉埋進去深深吸氣，然後又賴床打了三次盹。

******************************************************

當他進到地下室辦公室時她已經在那，而他的桌上有杯熱咖啡。她舉目瞟他一眼又低回目光，速度快得要是他沒一直盯著她就會錯過她的動作。

“早安，史卡利。謝謝你的咖啡。”

“早安，穆德。別客氣。”她眼神回到檔案文件上，啃咬著她的下唇。不到五個小時的睡眠而她卻沒有絲毫因此而憔悴。髮型完美到位？打勾。無可挑剔的妝容？打勾。黑色褲裝加解開兩顆扣子正好抵達讓他分心門檻的白色襯衫？打勾。一切如常。

她剛做過愛的樣子與她工作日常的樣子竟驚人地相似。嗯，而另外一方面，他自己呢，幾乎跳過一切工作日常的模樣。有點令人尷尬。他應該減少點走路有風的樣子。

“所以，那是什麼，史卡利？室內食肉植物？靈感應松鼠？人魚男？范海倫粉絲團？”

“人魚男，穆德？”

“是呀。他們是存在的。不然你認為美人魚要怎麼懷孕的？”

她對他巴眨著眼。

“她們不能跟人類男人生殖，史卡利。他們的DNA模式是不相容的。”

“愛麗兒[迪士尼小美人魚]就可以。”

“她只是嫁給一個人類。我不認為他們能有孩子。”

“而你知道這個細節是因為…”

“我看過這部電影。我有個紅髮的影片收藏。”他坐下打開他的電腦。”我們要跟斯金納開什麼會？有關案件的？”

“在你的電子郵件你從沒讀過的那些裡。是有關預算的。”

“什麼預算？”

她試圖別對他笑。”下個月我們將接受審計查核而他希望我們去，然後我引述他的原話’幫忙闡明為何X檔案部門預算一直超支百分之五十。’”

“超支百分之五十？靠。”

“我想他更需要你多一點，穆德。”

他嘆口氣靠回他的椅背，用手指轉著他的籃球。”這真得很簡單，史卡利。他們只需要給我們更多的錢。”

當電話鈴響她對他搖搖頭。”史卡利，”她回答道，然後停下來聆聽。”好-的，謝謝你。”她掛上電話從椅背拿起西裝外套，在身前抖一抖後穿上。”助理局長已經準備好見我們了。”

穆德站起身在地上拍了兩下籃球，接著把球投向角落後像個氣嘟嘟的孩子跟著她出去。

******************************************************

斯金納從的的眼鏡看過身前六吋高的的紙堆，並用筆重覆地上下敲擊著。史卡利清清她的喉嚨，不舒服地在椅子上扭動一下，變換一下交叉的腿。她一邊高跟鞋的後跟脫離她的腳踝懸空，這攫住了穆德的注意力。她甚至連腳踝都漂亮。他甚至不需要看到整隻腳就能慾火焚身了。就只是腳踝。老天，他什麼時候有戀腳踝的癖好他怎麼都不知道？

她看起來驚人的美麗，比平時更美。性愛讓她更漂亮了，這使他感到非常開心因為他想要很多很多很多的跟她在一起。他有一大堆的事情想要為她做-那些他過去做得相當不錯的事，如果他過去的伴侶是可信的話。要是他忘記該如何…不，你不可能會忘記如何去做*那個*，不是嗎？那就像騎[譯者註：應該是腳踏車]-靠，她在白色上衣下穿的是黑色的胸罩嗎？當她往右躬身，如果他小心地向後倚，他就可以從她上衣的開口再次地瞥見那與她乳白膚色相對的黑色胸罩。她以前這樣做過嗎-在白衣下穿黑胸罩？他搜索他的記憶。她通常在黑襯衫下穿黑或藍色胸罩。他發現到他已經相當擅長於在她不注意時偷看。該死，她最近的作為，像是把釦子留下兩三釦沒結上，讓這讓偷看她的胸罩這件事變得沒那麼困難。事實上，這對他來說變成一個小遊戲-在一天結束之前設法看上她的胸罩一眼。有時候偷看變成像個挑戰，就像當那些她在西裝外套下穿著緊身坦克背心或針織上衣的日子。在那些日子，他必須耐心等待直到讓他有逮到她正好在足夠正前方的角度彎腰去找東西。他才不會刻意偷偷地在地上擺東西，讓她可能因此被迫彎腰去撿。如果他不是瘋狂地愛上她，如果他不是覺得那是她給了他堅實的調情機會，而他就這樣玩了起來，那會覺得自己像隻病態的小狗。

今天這樣全黑胸罩穿在白衣下的打扮根本是強烈地暗示她今天真的是在陪他玩。特別是經過昨晚後。噢喔喔喔，昨晚…他內心運轉像一台蒸汽機齒輪轉動衝擊他的大腦皮層。史卡利在他身下輕旋臀部，她的雙腿勾在他的腰上，臉泛紅暈氣喘吁吁。史卡利跨騎在他身上，堅實的胸部輕輕彈跳，頭像後仰，緊閉著眼。史卡利哭喊出聲，那小小的吟哦是他肯定從未從她身上聽過，但他該死地肯定在最近的未來會讓她在這樣尖叫。

“…在四個月來手機，穆德？”

“穆德探員？”斯金納的聲音打斷他所有對史卡利幻想的失神。

“對不起，長官？”

斯金納不耐煩地嘆口氣。”我剛才在問你，是否可以告訴我為什麼你在四個月裡重新申請更換了三部手機？”

“唔，一部不幸在追一個嫌犯時弄丟了，長官，另一部是，嗯，在被一個殭屍迅雷不及掩耳的攻擊下弄壞的。”

現在史卡利咬著她的嘴唇了。

斯金納茫然地瞪著他。穆德露出一個不安的微笑。

“那是兩支。第三隻手機怎麼了，穆德探員？”

穆德握拳擱在嘴前清清他的喉嚨。”那呃-那個掉進洗衣機裡。你可以在這看到，長官，那個我自己付了買手機的錢。”

另一個長嘆從斯金納口中發出。”我所看到的是，穆德探員，光是X檔案部門的支出就使用掉我總體預算的百分之四十。你們兩個探員的差旅費比我管轄下其他的探員加起來還多。你要我怎麼跟我的上級做解釋？因為我會被問到。”

“長官，如果讓我說-”史卡利稍微跳起來說到。”X檔案部門所處理的案件幾乎無法與局內其他部門的案件作比較。而穆德探員和我的破案率在局內是難出其右的。如果局內無法給我們提供資源，我們是不可能維持這樣的破案率。”

斯金納慢慢地搖搖頭，摘下眼鏡柔柔他的太陽穴。”這套台詞在他們面前上演過多年了，史卡利。除非你們能提出一些可以炫耀的新東西，不然你們最好皮繃緊點搞清楚，你們要怎麼把你們下季的支出削減掉三成。”

“我可以嘗試少用點鉛筆，”穆德面無表情的說。

斯金納脹紅了臉，史卡利把手指按上她的額頭。”你以為這是個玩笑嗎，穆德探員？”

“不，長官。而且我認為納稅人的錢是被浪費了。但不是因為X檔案部門。你最近有去暴力犯罪部[VCU，Violent Crimes Section]嗎？那裡有全新的地毯和人體工學辦公室家具。那來說說調查辦公室[OPR，Office of Professional Responsibility]？四十七台新電腦。他們淘汰掉的電腦不過用了十個月。史卡利探員跟我使用的電腦最少已經四年舊了。還是來說說伯恩斯局長最近從國會事務辦公室開回來的新賓士車？你該去查查是誰每月在為那車付帳款的。在你查這個的同時，反恐部門某個武裝小隊你要特別的注意-尤其是在局長之下和幾個成人娛樂場所的金錢往來。不管怎麼說，我是不認為男性與龍舌蘭酒和鋼管舞之間的關係會跟人力資源[HR，Human Resource]專業發展有關。在此同時，史卡利探員和我正冒著生命危險揭開一個嵌在政府組織內部深處充滿謊言與謀殺的陰謀，拯救世界不要陷入外星殖民統治-而在此同時我們待的是一個充滿霉味跟有漏水窗戶的地下室，裡面忽冷忽熱，辦公家具又破舊。然後你告訴我我們浪費錢，長官。”

史卡利雙眼圓睜嘴巴開開跟斯金納同時瞪著他。整個房間安靜到你能聽到針落下的聲音。他可能會被炒魷魚或踢出房門，這搞不好會同時發生。更長的一段沉寂過去，他對前面那項猜測的結局賭注就越大。

斯金納終於移動了，把他面前的文件攏齊然後把眼鏡戴了回去。”現在沒有你們的事了，探員們。我想我現在需要的就是這些了。”

穆德和史卡利一起又在椅子上坐了會，直到斯金納揮動他的手才敢移動。”走。”出去吧。十分鐘後我還有另一個會要開，你們倆都去工作吧。

史卡利笨拙地站了起來，穆德跟著她走出房門。

“喔，穆德探員，”他聽見斯金納的聲音在身後叫著他。”我會要求窗戶和暖氣的修繕申請。”

******************************************************

電梯的門關上後，她的臉上綻出了一個驚奇的微笑。”你從哪裡得到這些訊息的呀，穆德？”

他聳聳肩。”什麼，你問暴力犯罪組跟調查辦公室嗎？哪個經過的人都能看到那些新東西。”

“不是，是伯恩斯局長的賓士車。還有，嗯，其他的…脫衣俱樂部的事。”她低頭盯著她的鞋子。

“你認為呢？”

“他們怎麼獲得這些資訊的？”

他給了她一個’你嘛幫幫忙’的眼神。”如果蘭利願意，他可以駭進系統給你加薪。他們多年來一直保有政府挪用公款的清冊列表。”

“竟把納稅人的錢花在脫衣舞俱樂部，穆德？”當她走出電梯網他們的辦公室時她用驚駭的語氣說到。”這太可怕了。”

他打開辦公室門鎖讓她先進去。

“這不過是冰山一角，史卡利。某些你隔壁周遭的友好聯邦官員把他們的差旅津貼花在大腿貼身舞上的可比實際需要支付的還多。”

她坐了下來，雙手交叉抱在胸前，以他所熟知的她那種經典的懷疑目光抬頭看著他。”像誰？”

穆德用手指在桌面上隨意的撥弄敲著鼓點小心意意的掃視四周，然後拿起一張紙，寫下三個名字遞給了她。”這是初學者。”

她挑眉看著這名單。”這些男人都是已婚人士，穆德。”

“你看起來好像很訝異。別鬧了，史卡利，你沒有那麼天真吧。你難道不知道這種服務的客戶通常是怎樣一類人嗎？”

她不開心的搖搖頭把紙張遞回給他。他彎腰把紙片餵給腳邊的碎紙機。

“抱歉讓我感嘆一下人類的腐敗。”她歎氣。”你知道的，我父母結婚37年。我爸敬愛我媽。我只是無法想像他可能曾經…”

“我相信他沒有，”他說，除了讓她感到好過些外，他也相信極可能是事實。他直鉤鉤地看著她。”不是每個男人都是騙子。”

她屏息盯著他好一會，然後才撇開目光，而他突然意識到他們或許談的不只是父母的婚姻。她有想知道那些是如果發生在他身上時他會怎樣嗎？他是否會對她忠誠。什麼時候是這種話題-關於期望、承諾這事，開始被談起的神奇時刻？他們只是睡過一晚。通常，在他的經驗中這不過代表著繼續交往，而不會構成太大的期望。但他們之間的事從來就不是通常的狀況。他從很久以前就沒來由地對她忠誠了。他無法想像再與他人在一起的樣子，而他也想知道她是怎麼想的，可他沒問。無論如何還不是時候。

回到過去他有過的類似的關係中，他有共享關係的障礙。正確的來說他是被指稱為自戀、自私、易怒和感情淡漠的。天曉得在他的成長過程從沒有個好範例讓他學習。在他的記憶中父母相處的時光壞的總比好的情況多。但撇開這不談，他很嚴肅地保證。他可能有很多不好的地方，但絕對不是個騙子。

剩餘的上午就這樣平靜的度過。除了，當然，如果你把他沒法子好好集中精神這點算上。在史卡利不知為何決定今天是個把最上兩層抽屜的檔案好好整理一番的好日子。每次她從他坐的位置前經過，她都能聞道她那不知是香水、洗衣精還是洗髮精的香氣。她個人獨特的芬芳。她的費洛蒙。他坐在他的椅子上，幾乎維持者一種情慾半被喚起的狀態。他很感謝這件寬鬆的褲子。

到了中午他的胃在咆哮了十分鐘後，他覺得自己該些什麼。當她背對著他站在滿是檔案的櫃頂抽屜前，他起身站到她身後，用他的大手托住她的臀部。

她驚訝的屏息。”穆德，”她的聲音充滿警告。

“嗯嗯嗯，”他發出呼嚕聲，把鼻子埋進她的耳後深深吸氣。

“我們在工作，”她說，但她的頭向是有自己的意識般斜傾向一邊。

“我們去吃午餐吧。”他的一隻手爬上她的腰際。

她用自己的手阻止了他。”穆德。”另一個警告，這次更加堅定了。

他退開，這下他完全情慾勃發了。

“第二的想法的答案是，好的，我們去吃午餐，”她說，走去哪自己的外套和錢包。”我們該談談。”

喔歐。他不喜歡聽到這樣的語氣。話題只要從’我們該談談’開頭就從來沒有好事。反正，不會有性愛。

******************************************************

他坐在她的對面，眼前有蒸餃、撈麵和單點的雞肉跟花椰菜。他們都用著筷子。他把磨菇放到她的盤子上。在食肉菌的案子後他就是沒辦法再吃它們。這對她來似乎不是問題。她有個病理學家的鐵胃。

“所以說我會讓你省省力氣的[save your breath，白費功夫、省省力氣]，史卡利。這樣如何’穆德，昨晚真得很有趣，但我還是決定我們當朋友就好。謝謝你給我一段愉快的時光。’還是’穆德，我最終還是不覺得肉體關係適合我倆之間。這會是件複雜的事情。讓我們把昨晚的事忘掉吧。’等等，或是這樣’穆德，你是個好床伴，是我遇到過最好的一個，我真希望能跟你度過床上的美一分鐘，但那種層次的激情會對我們的工作有著翻天覆地的影響，所以我們得喊停。’”

她停止咀嚼，臉色蒼白地盯著他。

“如果我不得不選擇，我比較傾向最後一個。”

她仍不發一語，但只設法把食物嚥下並放下筷子。

“或-你會想說’穆德，你是個好人，但…’或那老是常見的’那不是你的錯，是我…’”

“閉嘴，”她冷靜卻堅定的說到，沒抬頭看他一眼。

“還是有新的詞。”

“是甚麼讓你認為我會對你說這樣的話？”

“嗯，我只是聽過這樣的話幾次。而你並沒有…我不知到，從昨晚後就非常樂於接受這個。或是技術上來說我猜是因為今早，如果我們糾纏在這個枝微末節[split hairs，切割頭髮，意指枝微末節]上。”

“樂於接受啥？讓你在資料櫃前撩我[feel sb up，口語中指男孩子的手鑽到女孩子的衣服或褲、裙下去摸女孩子的皮膚，一種調情的動作]？”

 

他看著她嘴巴開合了幾次像要說些什麼。可口語上的溝通在此時似乎對她來說起不了什麼作用。所以他遵從她的建議閉上嘴巴。

她深深的嘆氣。”穆德，如果我們要繼續…交往，那我認為我們需要對一些基本規則達成共識。”

她戴上了她那種學校老師的表情而他非常確定他所說的”共識”並非有任何妥協的暗示。但基於這聽起來像要再見到她的裸體會是件機會渺茫的事[a snow ball's chance in hell，雪球在地獄不融化的機會，意指機會渺茫]，他願意搖尾乞憐[roll over and fetch，直譯：像狗一樣翻肚和去把東西咬回來]。沒有，他以前從未對任何女人如此過。但是的，他會求她。不作二想。

她是他想要的那一個。你會為了這做任何事。

“第一，我們在辦公室必須小心謹慎。說到謹慎，我不是指逮到沒人看的的時候，穆德。我不是你的所有物。請不要在我站在資料櫃時偶然碰到我，在我們在電梯裡時把你的舌頭伸到我嘴裡，或是當把手伸過我身邊時’不小心’擦過我的胸部。”她在說到”不小心”的時候用上雙引號並噘起了嘴。天呀，當她激動或嚴肅的時候怎麼會這麼辣。如果她不是所有的時間都那麼的可愛，或許事情還會容易些。

她繼續說到，現在搭配上更多手勢。”在胡佛大廈一個街區以內的範圍沒有親吻，當我們出差或被指派案件外出時絕對不能做愛，然還任何時候都不能叫我親愛的、寶貝或甜心，還是其他同樣噁心的小寵名稱。”說到最後一部份她皺了皺鼻子，她的手在空氣中揮舞著。

“不能叫寶貝只是在工作中還-”

“任何時候。”

“那我能叫你戴娜嗎？”

她嚇了一跳，一個小小的皺摺在她眉宇間形成。她的樣子像是他剛才問了我能穿你的內衣嗎一樣的問題。”你想要這樣叫？”

“沒，”他微笑到。”就只是問問。”

她發出一個微小解脫似的嘆息。”我只是想說我們需要對這件事成熟一點，你同意嗎？”

他點點頭，注意力在她的眼睛和嘴角邊徘徊，她的嘴角有一點鴨醬痕。

“我們必須從這確的角度看待件事[in perspective，用透視法，指從正確的角度來看待或思考某件事物]，不讓我的們私人生活妨礙我們的工作，你明白嗎？”

更用力的點頭。”當然。要成熟，”他說。那個鴨醬漬真得很困擾他。在她臉上有鴨醬的時候對他來說怎樣都沒有說服力。這個樣子讓她看起來想只有五歲。他用餐巾半遮住他的臉掩去笑意。

 

“我們倆是理性的成年人，我認為我們能負責任的處理這個，然後-穆德，你到底是怎麼了？”她皺眉。

“呃，在你臉上有一點…”他忍俊不住地指了指她的臉頰。

她用餐巾擦了擦，仍皺著眉。”我擦掉了嗎？”

“沒，事實上還有一點在你的…過來，靠近一點。”

她靠了過來，而他伸手用它的餐巾溫柔的擦去醬汁。”謝謝你，”她說並坐了回去，她的表情軟化成半個微笑，她的目光仍徘徊在他的眼睛上。

“還有別的事嗎？”

“蛤？”她分心地問到。

“還有什麼規矩我們得訂下？”

“呃，我-我-”她的聲音不成調，目光從他的眼睛轉到他的唇上。”我想就這樣了。”

“好的。接下來，你還要吃那個嗎？”他指著最後一個蒸餃說到。

******************************************************

他為她打開車門，希望這事仍是他被允許繼續為她做的。她沒有頂撞他就坐進車子裡，所以這答案顯然是可以的。

他啟動車子就坐在那一會，車子還停著，他兩隻手擱在方向盤上。”史卡利？”

“蛤？”她把頭轉向他。

“我們距離工作的地方有多遠？”

她看起來有些困惑。”我不知道。一英里半，大概吧？”

“所以這…比一個街區還遠，是吧？”

她的臉紅了起來，嘴角上揚。”是，是呀，我得說這是對的。”

他俯身過來吻住她，起初她還有些猶豫，然後當他覺得她放鬆投入這個吻時他更堅定地吻著。她的唇在他嘴下，嘗起來盡是柔軟以及中式午餐帶來的微鹹。他的舌掃過她的下唇而她予以回應，只是一點點，一個濕吻搔癢，就只是一個逗弄那樣。在餐後他剛看她用小粉盒的鏡子補過唇膏。現在他的唇也染上唇色。雅詩蘭黛，咖啡拿鐵色。沒錯，他知道她最喜歡的唇膏是哪支。那是用黑色與金色的外觀的小盒子裝的。那個綠色外盒的是碧倩的粉紅巧克力色，但她只在冬季才會抹它。

這個吻纏綿不散，她柔情地捏捏他的前臂。最後當他們分開時，在他睜開眼後她仍閉著她的眼一會。她看起來像個唐瓷娃娃-瓷白的皮膚、高高的顴骨還有長長地扇形睫毛。他喜歡就這樣盯著她一整天，但他可能沒這本錢足夠支付。

他溫柔地捧著她的後頸他們額頭相抵。”所以昨晚的事你不後悔？”他問，他需要這樣的保證。

她搖搖她的頭。”一秒都沒有後悔。昨晚很美妙。”一個嫻雅的微笑漾在她嘴角。

“我很高興我不是唯一這樣想的人。拜託告訴我，有機會我們能再做這樣的事。”他的手指玩著她的髮，穿過那縷縷光滑帶著冰涼觸感的赤褐色髮絲。

她在他嘴角邊種上一吻。”我也是。”然後另一個吻，再一個吻。

“你今晚想要過來嗎？”他問，完全放棄裝酷，甘心讓自己聽起來像個陷入愛情的愣少年。

“我得洗衣服。”

“還是我能上你那。”

她猶豫了一會。”唔，改天晚上吧，”她說，仍然親著他。

他把她拉開研究著她。她抱歉地低了頭，但她捏捏他的手，不用任何話語他就能明白。需要留點空間給她。現在他們剛跨過這條線，原本他們工作之餘的活動有些不成文的習慣。她會驚訝於他期待著每次可以去到她的公寓的時候。他喜歡無所事事賴在她那裡-就只是躺在地上聽著60年代有著冗長的歌詞的歌曲、在星期日下午他倆屏氣凝神地坐在電視機前馬拉松式的看著教父電影，聽著她用著她最像克里蒙沙[教父電影裡的角色彼得克里蒙沙Peter Clemenza]的聲音說”丟下槍，拿起大砲”。配著M&M巧克力做著文書工作的星期五晚上。看著她依照顏色把巧克力分類，然後案優先順序吃了它-最先是棕色，然後橘色、黃、綠、紅，最後才是藍色，因為那是她最喜歡的顏色。他希望這些仍舊會出現在日常。

他拍拍她的手，然後開動車子。”或許週末我們能去看場電影之類的。”

她微笑著翻開副駕駛座的遮陽板，重新塗上口紅。“我很樂意。”

******************************************************

接下來的兩個星期時光匆匆，除了幾個偷來的吻什麼也沒發生，那大部分是發生在辦公大樓一個街區以外的地方，還有在他公寓外的長廊上幾個輕輕的吻。他們還去劇院看過兩場電影，配著爆米花用同一跟吸管分享零卡汽水，八次一起吃午餐，一次工作後的披薩，兩次中午外出散步允許讓他牽著她的手，和七次床邊電話，誰真的在算呢？

在一個星期三下午，當她穿著他最愛的天藍色上衣和黑色裙子[那條在裙側而非後側有一道開口的]，他穿過房間，在她大腿上放了一張折疊過的紙然後離開去上洗手間。那張紙上寫著：”星期五晚上和我吃個晚餐。我保證那裡有亞麻桌布、紅酒酒單和讓人眼花撩亂排排站的銀餐具。”

站在小便池前，他猜想著他的做法。傳紙條這個點子似乎異想天開而浪漫的，但她可能把它當做幼稚或難以想像的。他考慮過送她帶有晚餐邀請卡的花，但那讓他看起來施力太猛了。他一向不擅長這種事。約會、求愛、討好女人隨便你想怎麼稱呼。他是個自帶魅力的人隨便都能引起女人的興趣，他很確定他的床上功夫並不差。[in the sack，口語的滾床]這讓他能逃掉一切細節的小東西-像是特別的日子、花、生日、情人節、把馬桶座放下來和確實記得四天打一次電話。

但好消息是，七年的時間裡，史卡利非常明瞭他和他那些瘋狂的想法，她似乎無論如何都依舊想要他。她從他這得過阿波羅鑰匙圈和一堂棒球課當生日禮物。她知道他會把葵花籽殼吐在他車子的杯架，從中間擠牙膏、看色情片、在任何時間他的冰箱都只有三樣東西、心情煩悶的時候會突然消之個幾天不回電話，還有從來沒有帶她上過一間體面的餐廳。他真的希望有機會能弭補最後一件事，如果，她願意讓他帶她去的話。

當他回到自己的座位，她不在辦公室裡面，但她的夾克還在她的椅背上。在他的桌墊旁有一張折疊的紙。他打開了它。那是他給她的同一張紙。在他的問題下麵，她寫上了”是”和”否”並在旁邊畫上框框。在”是”的那格被打了勾。在旁邊，她也畫了個插了把箭的心，就像你看到人家畫的愛情樹那樣。在心形內她寫下”D.S.+F.M.”。他咧嘴一笑把紙張收進襯衫口袋，然後開始在網路上搜尋瀏覽餐廳評價。像個學生一樣做起筆記。

******************************************************

史卡利除了頭頂裹著條毛巾外，未著寸縷地站在開敞的衣櫃前。她糾結於海洋黑跟海軍藍[藏青]的衣服之間[wade through something，掙扎於什麼之間而難以抉擇]，她把這兩件衣服拿出往床上扔去。桑葚黑的那件順著床單滑到地面。或許這是個暗示要她不要穿上這件。她也許應該開始相信預兆。

她拾起那件岩藍色[靛青色系]的裙子在全身鏡前比了比，然後把它丟回床上拿起那件她昨天為了今晚特別剛買的黑色裙子比劃，但她現在卻猶豫著要不要穿它。是的，事實上她是有為了約會而買新衣服過的經驗。最後一次她做這件事是多久之前了？把腳毛一路刮到臀部-還刮上兩次讓它完全光滑。她甚至梳理其他的部位，那個開始陷入沉悶回憶除了她自己的手久未為人所觸碰的地方。嶄新的剃刀、除毛泡泡和除毛後保濕水。她對這個早已疏於練習。她已經記不得什麼多就前她有這麼努力按照正確的順序來除毛了。

她還買了新的內衣，新的唇膏和小手拿包。她試過四雙黑色高跟鞋但最後放棄了它們。她已經擁有不下一打的黑色高跟鞋。再買上一雙肯定是太過奢侈了。此外，她詛咒好品味鞋子的昂貴價格和她的房租下周要繳。她的信用卡會感謝她的大發慈悲。

把衣架子從新買的黑色裙子上拿開，拉開拉鍊把裙子套到臀部將肩帶撈到肩膀上，完全不受新胸罩的干擾把拉鍊拉到背上。除非她在清潔公寓或整天待在家裡不然她總是穿著內衣，即便她沒有穿也不至於使她難堪[in a pinch，陷入困境、沒有選擇餘地]。她胸部大部份的肌肉尚且緊實。沒有因三十六歲的年齡而鬆弛。部份原因是因為良好的基因，部份是因為她的胸圍不算太大，還有部份原因是因為她沒有任何的孩子，可她試圖別去想這個原因，因為這只會讓她在今晚剩下的時間變得情緒壓抑。不用多想她寧願用漂亮的胸部去換個哺育孩子的機會。

她嚴厲地在鏡中點評她的新裙子。這是件飽和的黑色、無袖還有比她衣櫃裡任何一件裙子還要短上幾寸的。它強調出她的纖腰包裹住她的臀部，這也是銷售小姐說服她的理由，讓史卡利有信心宣告”就像這件裙子一樣翻轉史卡利的形象吧”。她轉向一側去檢查她的身形，手順滑到她的腹部，轉到她的身後檢查並探了口氣。好吧，反正大腿是通過測試了。如果她有明顯執著於她身體的某一部份，那總會是她的大腿。這件裙子似乎對牠的大腿線條有很大的幫助，所以不要再管就決定是它了。穿件黑裙子總不會讓你出錯。她褪下裙子踱進浴室吹乾她的髮。

她的電鈴在7點02分響起。他今天很準時。這是一件新鮮事，她獨自暗笑，透過貓眼洞窺看到預期中的穆德穿著一件與他平時上班穿的很不一樣的西裝，用腳跟腳尖來回的晃動。他為了他們的約會換了衣服。她不知道為何這點擊中了她，但這確實觸動到她。或許是因為這份努力。很高興知道她不是唯一一個為此努力的人。

她深吸一口氣打開了門。

“嗨，”她說。這似乎是個起點。

他的眼慢悠悠地的掃過她。她挪挪穿著露跟高跟鞋的腳，雙手下意識地交叉環抱胸前，清清她的喉嚨。

“你看起來美極了，史卡利。新衣服？”

她躲開他的目光轉身走向廚房，她的手拿包留在那。”這件？噢，你知道的…我們要去哪？”她問到，閃避她的問題。

“Pas'cal的餐廳。訂7點30分的位。”

她頓了一下，歛去她的驚訝。Pas'cal是間很棒的餐廳。真的真的非常棒。那不是一個你兩天前一通電話就能預約到周五晚間時段的地方。

“你有去過嗎？”他問。

“去過一次。很久之前了，”和傑克一起去的，但她沒有把這話說出。”那裡很棒。你怎麼預約到的？”

“我一樓的鄰居，那個大學生？在那裡當夜班帶位服務生。去年冬天我給她那個懶鬼男友的福斯小巴搶到兩個不同場合的機會。這是我要求的回報。我只需要假裝我是哈維參議員，而你是我懷有身孕的情婦。我本只需要從沙發上拿個抱枕然後…”他伸手拿起一個抱枕，當他看到她的表情時忍不住大笑。”我開玩笑的，史卡利。”

她發出一個鬆口氣的笑聲，對他搖搖頭。這是穆德讓人討厭的地方。他用了他的方法去動用關係[pull some strings，拉一下繩子，指動用人脈關係]，在最後一秒鐘訂到最好的一間餐廳，更別提那個區域的餐廳有多貴。鬍子刮得乾淨、合身的西裝、閃亮亮的皮鞋，和他最不俗麗的領帶，準時在她門口出現要帶她出門。他正對她施展他的魅力，而這對她是起作用的。但讓她最高興的是他仍是她的穆德，她最好的朋友，那個總是能惹她發笑的人。

你怎麼會知道當你真的遇到難分難捨的別離會是怎樣的[got it bad，出自某首歌的歌詞，意指分手後盡力想擺脫過去，可是沒有辦法，因為你還深深思念著對方。]，戴娜？當你餓壞了的時候而有個英俊的男人站在你家門口準備帶你去Pas'cal餐廳吃飯，而你唯一能想到的只有晚餐多久才會結束還有怎讓那套昂貴的亞曼尼西裝四散在你臥房。喔男孩。

******************************************************

他們開了一瓶黑皮諾紅酒-他讓她挑的。這裡確實有亞麻桌巾和許多銀餐具能讓理性的人能享受一頓大餐。還有燭光與鮮花以及現場鋼琴演奏著音樂版的比利喬[Billy Joel，美國歌手、鋼琴演奏家，唱作人。]、詹姆斯泰勒[James Taylor，美國音樂人，吉他演奏家。]和貝蒂蜜勒[Bette Midler ，美國著名歌手、演員以及諧星。]的歌曲。很長一段時間史卡利未曾受過這樣的款待。這裡還有沒有價目表的菜單，所已她保守的點餐-一份雞肉義大利麵套餐，但他給了她一個怪異的眼神。

“試試海鮮嘛，史卡利。你最喜歡這個了，而且這還是他們的招牌。”侍者贊同的猛點頭，這的確是。所以她改點扇貝佐天使髮絲麵而穆德點了菲力牛排。他不知道是誰該付帳單，而她並不介意各付各的帳，但若能事先能知道誰付帳是比較好的。她只帶了大概50元。按照禮儀，若是他約了她，那麼就該是他付帳。但現在是21世紀了，最後一次她穿著體面的赴約時，莫妮卡李文斯基[曾和科林頓發生緋聞的白宮實習生]還是身世清白而每個女孩都希望有個瑞秋式的髮型。這些都已物換星移。隨著通貨膨脹，這將會是非常昂貴的一頓約會晚餐。她的母親曾警告過她若一個男人想招待她昂貴的餐點，那麼他們的內心總是想著某一件事。糟糕的是她母親沒提過如果連她的內心也在想這那件事時該怎麼辦。天主教女孩不應該想望這種事的。當下這個時刻她正想著這想法，最在穆德的對坐-她不認為就算有兩個聖母瑪利亞便可阻止這事發生。

很久很久以前，她就已從梅西那假想並學習到她認為有關約會的一切事情，那包含了：別點任何含有花椰菜的食物，因為那會讓你打嗝或放屁，正確的姿勢會讓你的胸部看起來更大，還有男方通常會帶保險套。經歷一番痛苦的經驗她才發現最後一項非常的不可靠。

無論如何，她把她的頭髮勾到耳後，稍微做直了一點。

讓她鬆了一口氣的是，他們的晚餐期間談話落入了一個非常舒適的模式，這讓她很快的就能度過這在某種層面算是但又不是真正的正式初次約會的暈眩。他們在吃飯時玩了一個遊戲-他們最喜歡的遊戲之一。穆德選一桌靠近他們座位的人，而讓史卡利研究後告訴穆德她認為他們的”故事”是什麼。這兩人之間的關係是什麼，他們為什麼在這裡？然後他倆交換，讓直觀分析技巧使另一人為之眩目和分享彼此友好的斷案分歧。這不該使她驚訝的，做為一個前剖繪員，穆德最喜歡這個遊戲了。

他盯上了史卡利左手邊的桌子對她挑了挑眉。”在你3點鐘方向笑的像在西爾斯[Helen Sears，海倫西爾斯]肖像畫理的人物一樣的兩雙人。他們的故事是什麼？”

史卡利把剖半的扇貝放進嘴裡，偷偷地瞄了那個方向一眼。她邊咀嚼編思考著。”年輕的那對剛剛訂婚。他們住在遠方，但她來自這裡，而那是她的父母。她正在把她的未婚夫第一次向父母介紹。爸爸並不喜歡他。”

穆德微笑。”你怎麼知道？”

“他的下巴緊繃而且他注意到他未來的女婿正把手放在他寶貝女兒的裸膝上。還有，這對父母頗有家底，他們認為他們的女兒可以有更好的對象。”

穆德做了一個”繼續說呀”的手勢，這表示他想要詳加闡明。

“未婚夫的穿著不成套而且還不合身的西裝。灰色的西裝褲顏色比西裝外套稍深。這對父母認為他付不起買更好的東西。這女孩的訂婚戒指上的鑽石也很小-最多半克拉，然而爸爸…爸爸帶著一只勞力士手表而媽媽穿著一雙香奈爾的高跟鞋。”

“不差嘛，”他側著頭彈彈舌。”換你選。”

她的眼睛謹慎的四處瞟了瞟，直到落在幾張桌子遠外的一對男女身上。”那裡，”她對著那點點頭。”禿頭的老先生和紅裙子的女人。”

穆德定眼一瞧記下他們，喝乾了他杯中的紅酒，並連同她的杯子一起注上酒。”慶生。”

“為什麼不是結婚周年紀念？”她問。”他們都帶著婚戒。”

他搖搖頭。”慶生。是他的生日。”

“基於什麼理由？”

“一種預感。”

“這話是從前FBI明星剖繪員口理說出來的嗎，”她打趣地微笑。”咦，我從來沒有意識到這是這麼深奧的技術。”

“剖繪是二分科學推論與八分的老式直覺。”

“好吧，我說是結婚周年。”她用叉子扭轉著天使細麵。

他搖搖頭。”你錯了。是慶生。而且那是他的生日，因為她看起來比他更開心。她把他帶到這裡；他寧願忽略掉他的生日。她想給他辦個派對，可是他拒絕了。這是一個妥協。”他吃下他最後一口菲力牛排，並把刀叉放在盤子上3點鐘的位置。”好的，史卡利，那邊。你5點鐘方像那對年輕男女。漂亮的金髮女郎。”

史卡利嘟著嘴扭過頭。她看著服務生走近那張桌子送餐和詢問是否有其他問題。她繼續偷覷著觀察一會，然後剩下的時間她低著頭看著她餐點理最後一顆善貝。”她懷孕了。他還不知道。她打算今晚要告訴他。”

穆德臉色一沉安靜了下來。史卡利繼續說，”她沒有喝酒，但他們桌上有整瓶的紅酒。是他點的，想說要跟她分享。當服務生靠近要給她佈置餐點時，他不小心用盤子邊緣碰到她的…她的胸，她瑟縮了一下。她的胸部脹痛。如果你靠近一點看，她不時會把手掌放到她的下腹一下。他們很年輕，大概25歲吧。這是他們第一個孩子，所以是昂貴的餐廳。第二、第三個孩子的消息可能會在咖啡廳吃早餐時或在折衣服擦孩子鼻嚏時說起。有時是在性愛後被提及。”

穆德的嘴開闔了兩次，但未說出任何話語。她知道他正在默默暗罵自己怎麼會選這桌給她分析，但她希望能告訴他這沒有關係。這不是她第一次遇上懷孕的女性，而這也不可能是最後一次。事實上，自從她做試管嬰兒失敗後，她們似乎就無所不在。十個月後，那還是鮮血淋漓的傷口，但那最終會平復的，她要學習著在這失敗中活下來。她沒得選擇。

在穆德剛開始伸過手來碰她的手時，服務生來到他們的桌邊移除空盤子，把甜點的菜單遞到他們手上。他們都很感謝服務生打斷了他們的情緒。他們同意共享一份甜點，當他們在起司蛋糕[他選的]和提拉米蘇[她挑的]之間進行談判時，一塊有著蠟燭的蛋糕被送到那個被爭論是慶生亦或結婚週年紀念的紳士面前。那女士和他依同歡喜拍手。穆德以微笑證明他是對的。

“你好棒棒，”她說。

“呃-我走運而已。那也有可能是結婚紀念日。”服務生回到他們桌邊。”我們分食一份提拉米蘇，”穆德說到。

後來，當帳單來時，史卡利伸手摸自己的錢包而穆德拿出他的信用卡。”你在做什麼呀，史卡利？我約你出來的耶。這個讓我來。”她讓他表現他的紳士風度。

“那麼史卡利，那個，嗯，那個你認為如果其他人分析我們他會怎麼說？”

哇嗚。她發現自己瞬間不知道該說什麼。她挑眉手指畫著玻璃酒杯的杯腳。

“因為我有個想法，”他偷偷摸摸的說。” 他們會說’那傢伙根本不配配配配[out of your league，指對方能力不到，無法勝任某事之外，還可以說對方配不上誰]’。”

她瞪著他，然後收回目光臉紅了紅。”穆德，這不是真的。”

他失笑。”噢，是真的。當然是真的。但只要在你感覺出來前，我們是沒關係的啦。”

她的呼吸加快，當她內心開始計算時她潤了潤唇並對他緩緩地眨了眨眼。五分鐘從泊車處取車，十分鐘到達她的公寓，如果他們沒遇上紅燈的話-但就算有，該死的就闖過去-七分多鐘走進她那棟公寓，搭上電梯到她那一層並來到她的門前，三分多鐘開門鎖，因為還要放下她的鑰匙。在三十分鐘內她可以讓他進到她臥房並把他的亞曼尼西裝扯掉。

******************************************************

在返回她的公寓的路上，她做了個非比尋常的決定，就是要大膽地面對她今夜的渴望。在他們俩第一次在一起兩個星期以來，他讓她主導這段關係，對她尊重又耐心，即使在她能清楚的在他的眼裡-或其他的地方看到他對她的慾望但他仍然保持隱忍。她過去很樂於享受調情與慾火的緩慢而穩定地築起。但有時候女孩就只是想要得到些什麼，就像現在這時刻。老天 ，她幾乎要忘了這是怎樣的一種感覺-絕望的想望一個男人的手在她的身上，渴求他在她體內的感覺。這是種簡單的慾望，落入那最基本的需求。她心癢難耐，這些想法讓她在副駕駛座輕哼出聲。她必定是發出一個可被聽見的聲音，因為穆德瞥了一眼坐在副駕駛座的她。她輕咳兩聲挪了挪身子，她的裙子又往她的大腿上高了一些，這個事態的發展並沒有逃過穆德的目光，他的喉結滾了滾就是證明。他又偷瞟了好幾眼，車子稍微偏離。他咕噥著道歉的話語，並把注意力擺回道路上。

勾引是一門藝術，而且，很久以前，她的招數就沒有想像中的差。那些點滴似乎逐漸回到她的腦海中，更多對她肢體的指導勝過對於大腦。

穆德把車子開道她公寓那棟樓前並停好車。她解開安全帶向他微微靠了過去。”你想要上來一會嗎？”她問，她的聲音低而深遠，並充滿希望。

他的眼簾似乎又加重了，他的唇輕啟。”我-我-我可以上去的，”他設法說出。

她的手移到了他的大腿上感覺到他身上的熱氣灼燙著她的手掌。”很好，”她說。

“好的。”

這不是他們之間有過最精彩的對話。

他倆沒人有動作，當霧氣開始在車窗內側凝結。她突然合理的懷疑如果她再不把手從她腿上拿開，而他不趕快動作，那麼他們可能連她的公寓都進不了。她看起來像隻蓄勢待發的獅子。她不反對偶爾在有趣的地方幽會。曾經有一次在她大學三年級時和男友在圖書館的書架間做愛，還有一次在電影院的最後一排進行口交。但不知何故，就在他霧氣蒸騰的車裡做愛這想法比起來[bang in，撞進，引申啪啪啪]，讓距他們不過十呎距離的她的公寓似乎遠得有些令人絕望。

“讓我們走吧？”她問。

“好。”車子並未熄火。他的眼神在她豐滿的下唇徘徊，明顯的定格。靜者恆定，動者恆動，除非有外力引發的力量不平衡。她習慣以科學定律來解決問題。她倚得更近直到她的唇就要刷拂過他的，而她扭轉車鑰匙熄火，並拔開鑰匙拎在他眼前晃蕩。他露出他可愛的罷工不幹的幼犬樣對他她微笑，扯過他的鑰匙。

這不是她最快設法進入她的公寓的一次。有一天，當她在她下班回家前剛喝下32盎司的冰茶後，卡在下班尖峰時刻的州際公路上那次獲得了最快的紀錄，但這次可算是最靠近那次紀錄的一次。

當她的門一關上，他覆上了她。她把鑰匙跟手拿包往她站的位置旁的地上一扔，雙臂纏上他的頸。大手在黑暗中攫住她的背、她的腰、她的胸和她的臀。他被她早前放在地上的公事包給絆到，當他因之瞬間失去平衡把她往牆上推去時她在他嘴裡咯咯笑了起來。

“燈，”他喘著氣。”在我跌斷脖子前。”

她伸展得身子去搆到開關打開入口的燈，設法保持她的唇仍與他的相連。一盞六十瓦的燈泡亮了起來發出昏黃的燈光照著她的客廳。她把他的西裝外套滑脫下肩並往她沙發的方向甩過去，聽到擦啦一聲織物撞上什麼東西的聲音。不是的沙發。是相框嗎？靠。她想要去處理的，但她的手指已經糾結在他的領結處，拉扯著直到領帶也去找西裝外套作伴。小小的襯衫鈕釦是下一關，她解到第五還是第六顆時他終於奪過主控權並意識到她讓他落入不擅移除衣物類型。他的手指笨拙的在她被後摸索著她裙子的隱藏式拉鍊好幾秒後他挫敗的呻吟開始往她的裙擺去，把裙擺撩過他的臀部。當她的內褲終於出現，他把褲底撩到一邊兩隻指頭滑進她體內，讓她的臀因撞上他的手而被嚇到，她嘴裡發出一個長音嬌喘”穆德德德。”

他的手指做了幾次緩慢的抽送並磨蹭著她的小核後撤出，將他的手臂還住她整個身體托著她的臀部把她抬起直到她被他釘在牆上。她用兩條健美的腿環住他的臀部，拉掉他的襯衫，然後是他的汗衫直到她的手能掃過他的胸膛，纏上胸前稀疏的毛髮。他讓她的昂揚磨抵著她，揉捏她的臀部並把舌與她的相纏。她感覺到天旋地轉、頭暈目眩，像是缺氧要昏倒一樣。

“老天，你到底吃了什麼？”在她吮啃他的下唇時他低喃著。”你真的需要多吃點海鮮。”

她笑著把他的唇拉回來她的唇上。他持續對著她乾磨蹭。[dry hump，男女之間，衣服未脫，或脫了一些，彼此相擁，上下前後摩擦或頂觸取得性悅，但沒有脫掉底褲做直接交媾。]讓她仍穿著衣服卻被撩動到如此已經幾年又幾年沒有過了。他們俩之間的隔閡仍在，可她仍可感覺到他的昂揚頂端就像把刀一樣頂戳進她。”在這？”他嚥了嚥，眼瞳像金色與綠色交融的漩渦，她多想要有這樣眼眸的寶寶。現在別崩潰，戴娜。就只是別。沒什麼比一個啜泣的女孩還快能打消性致。

她把注意力重新聚焦在他的皮帶，低聲說道，”臥室”然後把舌貼上他的喉嚨。他帶著他一路進房，再次趔趄，這次是因為她棄置在床邊地上的一雙高跟鞋。他們跌在床單上，在他壓上她前他用手臂卸去自己的重量。”史卡利，如果我們還想要繼續這樣你得停止把這些該死的東西留在地上。”她笑得開懷，一個長長的拉扯揚去他的皮帶。

他脫去她的內褲而自己的則在幾秒鐘後脫到了腳踝處。她感覺到他一個深長的推送，她的身子毫無抗拒地接受了他。她是如此的潮潤以至於沒有任何痛楚，只有強烈的渴望讓她在他身下驟然一拱。這是快速而用力還有瘋狂以及大聲-非常非常大聲。不是他，而是她。老天，她從未這麼大聲過。從來沒有。但在他狠狠地撞進她體內時，她無法控制自己放聲哭喊。她的快感來得如此強烈，她拱背壓入床墊，她的肌肉緊緊包裹著他的全部，在幾個抽差後他追在他身後釋放自己。他從她身上退開，筋疲力竭地跌躺在她身側，他們的胸膛劇烈起伏。

“這太瘋狂了，”他喘著氣說。”拜託告訴我，我沒弄疼你吧。我很抱歉，史卡利，我以為我可以持續更長的時間。”

“你沒弄痛我。我只能說，正巧相反。”她朝他湊近過去。

他仰躺著用背挪動，他只穿著他的深色襪子而她躺在他身旁，她的裙子卡在她的腰間，從那之下完全赤裸。當她感覺到腿跟間有涓涓的流動，她想著這是不是個思量著她好材質床單的好時機？

“穆德？”

“蛤？”

“你可以從小夜桌上幫我抽幾張衛生紙嗎？”

她聽到一個沙沙聲，然後感覺到他的手向她的手掃去，清理她。”抱歉，弄得一團亂，”他低語。”我可能總是會這麼說-不管在床上還是在其他地方。”她笑了出來從他手中接過衛生紙完成後續工作。然後她向他欠身到浴室進行更全面的清理。

當她穿著一件絲綢長袍回來，他正坐在床沿，仍舊一絲不掛。房間內很黑，可是她能看到他的身影。”嘿，”他說，伸手拉住她的手。

“嘿，”她回應他。”謝謝你的晚餐。”

他悶笑了一聲，沉默了一會只用他的指尖溫柔地在她手背上劃著圈。”你不會覺得你虧欠…只因為晚餐？”

她用她空著的手親暱的摩挲他的肩。”不，當然不是。我跟你一樣的渴望這個。”

“我不確定這是不是可能的，但我很高興你是這樣想。”

她在黑暗中笑著揭起床單爬上了床，拉著他的手。”如果你希望我離開，那也沒有關係。”他試探的說。

“除非你繼續說話。”她打了個呵欠，脫掉長袍鑽進床單裡。

他剝去襪子赤裸著爬到她身邊，用自己的身子疊抱住她。

******************************************************

在黎明的微光中醒來，她感覺到有個濕濕的東西刷拂著她的大腿內側。她嚇了一跳拉起被子一看，他在床的下半部趴服在她身上，她只見得他的頭頂。”噢老天穆德，你在幹嘛？”

她聽見一個悶聲的答覆。”醒來後就睡不著了。”然後她的舌頭貼上她的肌膚，直漫到臀與大腿的交接處輕柔愛撫。她緊張了起來，而他查覺到她的變化。他陡然抬起頭小心地爬回床上親吻她的嘴。”你不喜歡這個，史卡利？”

“不是這樣，我只是不認為大部份的男人樂於…做這個。”她覺得臉頰燒了起來。

他拉開距離看進她眼底，她從那裡接受到一個淘氣的目光。”史卡利，你一直以來都遇到錯的男人。在我看來，這可是一頓豐富饗宴。”

她皺皺鼻子因他粗俗的話語而不贊同的咂嘴，但隨後又笑了出來。

“拜託？”他吮吻她一邊的乳尖而她把手穿進他凌亂的髮裡。”非常，非常拜託？”

“好吧，如果你非得這麼做。”她裝出一臉嚴肅說到。他跪在她身上一會，把毯子撩起蓋過他的頭爬了下去。

在第一縷陽光灑進她的百葉窗前，她像岩漿般漫延熔化，而她在六個小時間了給了她鄰居兩次某些聽的東西。她希望那對有著鬆床板的鄰居男女能試著睡著。


	9. Chapter 9

2000年4月底

加長版勞斯萊斯拐彎開得有些快，史卡利從灰色皮座椅滑了過來直到她的大腿抵貼上他的臀才停了下來。穆德模模糊糊地意識到這光亮是來自外頭的霓虹世界反射進窗戶的強光照在車內的稜鏡上。史卡利的裸膝上有著一個波卡圓點狀的亮點，他想要用手指去玩戳那個點。他們因號誌燈而停下了車，穆德身展身子打開天窗，停在隔壁的轎車裡的大聲的重低音音越陡然切入，就像從某個遙遠的地方傳來的號角和喇叭聲。他站起身把頭像隻土撥鼠一樣伸出天窗。路牌標示著落日大道微鹹的風吹拂著他的髮。史卡利抓著他燕尾服的衣角把它拉回坐位，對他甩了幾則關於安全與聯邦探員應有的行為準則。

他們的司機看起來就像喬治卡林[George Carlin，已故美國知名喜劇演員]，穆德想知道他是否知曉七大髒詞[Seven Dirty Words，是美國喜劇演員喬治·卡林在1972年發行的專輯《Class Clown》「七個永遠不能在電視上說的字」（Seven Words You Can Never Say On Television）這段音軌中所列出的七個英語詞彙。]當時這七個詞彙被普遍認為不適合用於大眾傳播媒體上，尤其是無線電視台和廣播電台的節目。]的慣例。

當他們看到他名牌卡上的名字叫卡爾，他和史卡利都笑到不能自己，直到史卡利不得不為了保持結毛膏的完整用指尖揮去淚水。這其實沒這麼好笑，但不知為何在過去的這兩天裡，他們倆都採取了這種西岸的嗨到底[stoned，口語中因酗酒或吸毒而極其興奮]生活態度而似乎使得每一件事都變得更有趣。他從沒見過這麼好說話的史卡利。她到哪都戴著雷朋太陽眼鏡咬著口香糖。昨天跟他見面吃午餐時她遲到了，因為她去做了一場瑞典式按摩。昨晚他去她飯店的房間找她時，她正翻找著小酒吧觀看VH1頻道。

穆德彈開櫻桃木酒吧櫃門，吹了個口哨，拿出兩個瓶子並遞給她一瓶，然後打開冰箱櫃看看還有什麼其他飲料可選。”[How come，口語用法，意思接近Why，但語氣較軟]咱們怎麼總在加州喝醉呀，史卡利？”

“我們不能喝醉。明天早上10點我們有飛回家的班機。”

“那是你自己那樣認為。我們畢生的工作就只是激發一部糟糕透頂的電影。我要喝。伏特加、朗姆酒還是香檳？”

她投給他一個像圖書館管理員那樣不贊同的眼神，當她戴著一個閃亮亮的可愛髮箍在十分鐘前還讓他的手能偷摸她的裙底的樣子做起這表情實在沒有甚麼效果。”朗姆。香檳會讓我真的，真的…算了，”她哧哧地笑。

“香檳，好勒。”

他到斟滿兩杯，舉起他的杯子，頓了一下，眉宇因沉思糾結。哇，有這麼多事好當敬酒詞。他怎麼能只選定一件來說？就歷史上來說對於一個悲觀主義者[glass-half-empty，半杯水擺在面前，會說空了半杯，相反則為glass-half-full還有半杯滿，籠統來說一前者偏向悲觀後者偏向樂觀，但前者較為頭腦清醒，不盲目樂觀，做起事來往往未雨綢繆，預先想好應對的辦法，後者則比較容易滿足，有益身心健康，其實各有優缺點。]，最近他一直在思考他所認為真正重要的事是真的重要的嗎？

“致…真相？”她提議，他為了她所說的話語稍微心碎疼痛因為那就是她-總是長伴他左右與他患難與共[through thick and thin，風雨同舟]，總是希求著他的渴望，為了他那該死的追尋付出一切代價。

他搖搖頭。不。不是今晚。”致我們，”他簡單地說，她與他碰杯啜飲，她的眼睛又藍又大，水汪汪充滿信任。他愛她的眼。他愛著她，而他有時真的是該死的白癡。

當他吻上她時她幾乎還沒將那口酒嚥下，想著這世上沒有什麼比她嘗起來更美好，在他38歲時，他有著某些要鄭重追求的東西。

她先退了回去而他跟著前傾，他雙眼緊閉，唇像是被磁力吸引一樣仍舊追著她的唇。他聽見她開懷的笑聲，她用手穩住他的香檳杯。”我們要去哪，穆德？因為到目前為只，你只叫卡爾’就只是開車’，這導致嚴重忽略了這片精美的塑膠。”她用修剪齊整的兩個指頭像刁菸一樣夾著調查局專用金卡。

穆德拉開隱私窗探頭。”嘿卡爾，載我們去鎮上最優的餐廳。”

卡爾透過照後鏡注視著他們並帶著包容的微笑。”呃，先生？在星期六晚上8點半而您沒有事先預約。”

對。多麼圓滑呀。他若有所思地抓抓頭。”好吧，那帶我們到最好的小酒館吧，那裡我們不用預約也能在星期六晚上最後一秒進去。”

“我能做個建議嗎，先生？”

穆德比出了一個’當然好哇’的手勢，他希望他的樣子看起來自信些。

“如果您是在找一個氣氛佳、食物鮮和…有點小隱私的地方，”卡爾清清他的喉嚨，”在海岸邊有一些提供美味的小海鮮的地方。飯後或許可以沿著太平洋海岸公路開，然後到沙灘去月下漫步？”

穆德點點頭微笑，用食指對著卡爾表示就這麼決定了的一指並彈舌出聲。”就是那。你太棒了，卡爾。有人這樣說過你嗎？”

卡爾微笑，繼續保持目光在道路上。”大家都這麼說，先生。”

穆德再次關上隱私擋板，試圖拾回剛才把史卡利留下的地方，張嘴沿著她纖細的頸項傾斜濕吻並追尋著她裸膝上的光圈。真實的史卡利形式，所以表現端莊的不情願的動作，她用他小巧但強而有力的手貼底他的胸膛正中央拉開距離，臉上掛著抿唇的微笑，這意味七十種不同的可能。

好吧，他微笑。他可以等。七年來的訓練讓他可以做到這個。

******************************************************

當服務生把帳單放在穆德的玻璃水杯旁時，史卡利俏皮的彎起眉毛表示不贊同。”為什麼他們要這樣？”

“怎樣？”穆德問，早已心知肚明她接下來要說什麼可出於禮儀還是等著她說。

“自動假設男人是那個付帳的人。”隔著手拿包她指著她今晚有擁全部使用權的調查局信用卡。”都已經是二十一世紀了。為什麼-不可能像是*我*約*你*出來吃晚餐？難道就不能實際上我有自己的事業還有屬於我的金錢？他是暗著表示不接受女人約男人出門並付帳嗎？這會干擾男女的社會角色就更廣泛全面的平衡並導致病態的瓦解那-那-那…”她說到一半停下來。”怎麼了，穆德？你幹嘛這樣看著我？”

他笑著搖搖頭。”我沒有。我只是在想…他大概只是個20歲的學生，候在桌邊當服務生好支付學費。我猜他沒有太多時間去思考把帳單到在哪個位置以宣告著對於刻板家庭威權的支持。難如果那樣會使你舒服些，我可以把他拉過來讓他知道你現在可是有投票權的。”

她的嘴角笑彎了起來，他可以感覺到在桌底下她的腳丫子在他的腳板上。然後她的目光落到帳單上。”得留多少血？”她問。

他把帳單滑遞過去讓她看。她微笑並滿意的點點頭。”現在這是個可觀的出血量。”

“你猜這卡片額度限制在哪？”

“我不知道，穆德，但我們刷不到到爆的。”

“你真不好玩，”他嘟著嘴。

她的頭調皮的抬起，一抹狡猾的笑意深植在她豐滿且染上梅洛紅酒色的唇瓣上。”你真得確定？”他幾乎要因為一隻赤足爬進他褲管裡而驚跳起來。

******************************************************

“你幾歲學會游泳的，史卡利？”

他們都踢掉了鞋，他正把她的小腳丫埋在潮濕的沙裡。”別抖腳，你會毀了它的。”他說，又加了一把的沙輕輕拍實弄順。

她嘴直接對著瓶子又喝下一口香檳然後遞給他。他同樣的飲下一口遞回去。兩個青少年尖叫並大笑，在離他們約五十碼外相互追逐，一對夜晚衝浪者走向地平線，等待下一個大浪。除此之外，他們是獨處的。今天是滿月，空氣中帶著海風的鹹涼。她把他的外套披在裸肩上。

“很小，”她說，”我不是真得很確定。或許是四歲吧。你呢？”

“直到九歲才學會。在我第一次去露營，而我們必須在夏天結束前通過游泳測驗。我考了四次才過關。”

她發出一個無聲的同情喘笑。”現在你是個傑出的游泳員。”

“大概在我十二、三歲時，我開始花費我夏日的每一分鐘在葡萄園島的沙灘。我甚至還在那時衝過浪。”。"

“怎麼會突然有興趣？”

他失笑。"我猜。是每個異性戀男性在青春期都會有的動機。”

她微笑並了然地點點頭。"女孩子。"

"具體來說是穿比基尼的女孩們。"

她打趣地用肩撞撞他的肩。”所以那是初戀女友？”

他的眼若有所思的瞇了起來。”你是說，第一個真正也愛我的女孩？”

她嘻嘻笑。”對呀。”另一個笑聲隱沒在另一口的香檳裡，瓶底近空。

“科琳梅爾斯。”

“你的海灘小妞的其中一員？”

“不是。八年級科展夥伴。她是個比我還高3吋的牙套妹。”

史卡利皺眉。“她是亞馬遜女巨人嗎？”

“只是我晚發育而已。”

“那我就是還沒發育吧，”她歎氣，然後不約而同的笑出來。”課題是啥？”

“蛤？”

“科展做的？你們的主題是什麼-火山噴發？”

他微笑。”火箭發射。”

“呀，對，當是如此。”

“那你呢？誰是你的第一次？”

她的雙眉高攏，輕輕喉嚨目光撇開。”你究竟想問什麼，穆德？”

“就只是想要你告訴我，史卡利？”

她把腳從沙坑中擺脫出來站起身，拉著他的臂膀脫去披在她身上他的外套。”我們去走走。”

他讓她把他引至水邊，在那裡海浪撲上沙灘，浸濕了他們的腳並在趾間留下泡沫。她的手牽著他的手，他們十指隨意的相纏。另一手她用中指即無名指勾著香檳瓶嘴。他們散著步。

“所以在我告訴你我人生中八年級的愛情，甚至從你口中換不到一個名字？”他不置可否的說。

“直到十六歲前我沒約過會-船長的命令，”她微笑。”我第一個男朋友叫大衛馬克利。他有一台車，是個新教徒。我的父母不是很贊同。”

當他們散步時，她的手指在他手裡輕輕扭動。她臀部隨著行走的搖曳使他為之暈眩。她把瓶子遞給他，他拿起一飲而盡並把瓶子還她。“喝完了，”當她接過瓶子時他說。

“他的車有大後座嗎？”

她笑到。”我不記得了。”

“騙人。”

她深深歎口氣，舉頭仰望星空，她因滿足和微醺而步履蹣跚。”老天，這裡太美了。”她的聲音如他所喜愛的那般低啞。這聲音就像他有時在她睡前打電話給她她的那種聲音。一陣純然的情慾襲向他的感官，他迅速地轉身觸向她，讓她緊緊地靠在他身上。空酒瓶無聲的落入沙地她的雙臂纏上他的頸，把他的頭拉下吻上他。

他親吻她，在沙灘上，迎著浪與月光，他覺得他們可以成為保險套或什麼其它的封面照片。坦白地說，如果現在他看到煙火或聽到馬文蓋伊[Marvin Gaye]的歌，他一點也不會驚訝。即使欠缺浪漫如他，也沒辦法搞砸這時刻。

當他們的唇終於分開，他深深地望進她令人著迷的嬰兒藍眼瞳說到…”你真得很辣。”

好哇，穆德。真得好哇。堂堂一個心理學博士就用這樣隨便的字呀。

她抑制住咯咯的笑聲點點她的頭，咬著下唇。”這真的…哇嗚。謝謝你。”

“噢，你喜歡聽這個，是嗎？”他斜倚著頭，假裝像做夢一般。”如果你想要的話我可以為你唱些萊諾李奇[Lionel Ritchie]的歌，寶貝。”

他們倆都爆出一陣無聲的大笑，她把頭倚在他胸前，肩膀隨著她的笑陣陣的抖著。當他們終於笑罷，史卡利親暱的用手揉著他的上臂對他露出一個蒙娜麗莎式的微笑。”讓我們回飯店吧。”

他們回到那台候在一旁的加長型勞斯萊斯時，史卡利是拎著她的高跟鞋，腳趾都是沙。穆德給卡爾個帶他們回飯店的指示，然後再次得到一具專業的”是的，先生，”還有一個了然的微笑，這可能與目前穆德的唇上帶有多少史卡利的唇膏有關。

很難有什麼事會讓穆德真得很驚訝。如果有，在他待在X檔案部門這些年也教會他總是要期待著非預期事件。但這一次，是他從沒料想過的。他正懶洋洋的閉著眼，頭倚著靠背坐在奶油黃皮革座椅裡，享受著汽車駕駛的晃動頻率，然後他感覺到他的腿被溫柔的拉扯。他睜開眼發現史卡利跪在汽車絨毛底墊，她就跪在他雙腿間，手扶著他的腳。

“史卡利，你還好嗎？”她是不舒服嗎？他不認為她有喝那麼多。他們在晚餐只喝了一杯紅酒，在沙灘上共享一瓶香檳。這是-大概像是約在四小時間喝了三、四杯酒？看她臉上的樣子不像是不舒服。她在他身前是在幹什麼？

然後，我了老天爺呀，這世界是不是就是平形宇宙，此時此刻他看著她修剪齊整的指甲順著他的長褲來到他的褲檔，隔著布料摩娑他。這幾乎是瞬間就產生效果，血液衝向他的腹股溝，把他的腦子遠遠與拋諸於後。

他在椅座上呻吟扭動。”史卡利，怎，嗯…噢老天。”她鬆開他的皮帶扣並迅速地解開釦子拉下拉鍊。他的眼迅速地盯向那確認，是的，的確，隱私擋板是關著的，感謝老天。她不是吧，會嗎？在轎車後座？或許她只是想要看他，或者觸碰他，但沒真想-

當她拉下他的四腳褲解放他的小兄弟並開始堅定的來回摩娑時他嘶嘶地抽著氣。他不認為他整個人生中曾經有如此迅速、堅硬過-好吧，自從十五歲後。他的小兄弟現在完全張牙舞爪，在她白皙的掌中暗紅充血。她持續撫弄。他幾乎持續地喘息著。幾乎。

然後她潤潤她的唇然後對著他低下她的頭，他目瞪口呆，當他感覺到她火熱的舌碰上他時，他陡然緊閉上眼。喔幹，喔幹，喔幹，她長長的吸吮把他的分身整個含進嘴裡，接著一邊用舌旋繞他的冗長一邊滑退而出，然後在傘頂兜繞。一個純然歡愉的長聲呻吟從他呼吸深處溢出，他一手撫過她的髮輕輕地擱在她後頸上。

整個咒語真言、片語、乞求和各種表情貫穿他的大腦，大多事來自他色情影的的聲音，但他所能做的只有設法發出呻吟，一些”噢耶”和許多濃重的喘息。這是，毫無疑問，這是他人生中曾有過最棒的口交。好吧，這或許是基於因為他愛上了她而且距上一次也是很久之前了，但該死-無論如合這至少是前三名的棒。

正當他認為這歡愉已經要爆表的時候，她開始在喉嚨底部發出嗡嗡聲，她的手緊圈著他的根部，而她的嘴正上下的摩娑著他。他大聲地呻吟並抬起臀部。她嗆咳一次後又重回再次施力，這次她的趾甲還刮搔著他的囊袋。呀，就是這樣。他要進入倒數計時三十秒了。

“史卡利…你該停…”

她沒停下，反而是更多的呢喃與抽吸動作。

“唔嗯嗯，史卡利…我…太靠近了…”

倒數計時二十秒。

“史卡利！天…別在這…我想在你體內…”他呻吟到。她像個勁量電池兔寶寶持續動作。他用著像是快被掐死的聲音說著些什麼像是這是件出租的燕尾服邊輕柔的拂著她的肩拉開她。

她從他身上退開，冷空氣掃過她的腹股溝，他立即為他為何要那麼有責任感而感到後悔。他快速反應，堅定地捏擠著分身尖端阻止快感到來。她看著他分身頂端冒出如一滴小小的露珠般的水澤，饑渴地舔了舔上唇。天呀。他呻吟著緊緊的把雙眼閉上。他甚至不能看著她。如果他看了，那不論她的嘴有沒有在他身上都阻止不了了。幾分鐘過去，他覺得自己放鬆了些可以再次睜開眼睛。

她已經滑回他身邊的座位上，喘著氣，從她的臉龐撥掃亂髮再次勾到耳後，像原先一樣整潔。

“你為什麼要阻止我，穆德？”她喘著說。”我可以…我不會留下爛攤子。”她的眼裡閃著調皮的神色然後再次舔舔她的唇。這個女人到底*是*誰？福克斯穆德，遇上的戴娜史卡利，白日是令人尊敬的病理學家與無所畏懼的探員，黑夜是傑出的口交專家。他怎能不知道這樣的她？再次，他怎能知道？這又不像吃個披薩會說到的話，像”順道一提，穆德，我可是東岸口交的第一把交椅，而且我還會吞下去喔。給我一片義大利辣香腸的披薩。”

“你還好吧，穆德？”她的手輕撫他的膝而他微微驚跳，跌回現實中。”放輕鬆鬆鬆，”她發出喃喃聲。

他的手覆上她的。”只…只是別再給我太多的刺激了，除非你不期望我們，嗯，你知道的。因為我還舉步維艱，史卡利。老天爺呀。”

她竊笑。”好吧，我們離飯店大概還有兩個街區，所以或許你該讓你自己冷靜下來。[pull together，就是收攝心神，鎮定下來]”

讓自己冷靜下來。說得好像他才是那個要為他為什麼會在好萊塢豪華轎奢後座，褲子褪到腳踝，小兄弟對著她抽觸跳動負責的那個人。她正式地喚起野獸。奇怪的是，她看起來一點也不害怕。

他畏縮著打理自己，不是毫無顯著的不自在。這一次，當他出了豪華轎車時，卡爾以一種截然不同的理由對著他笑。穆德羞得無地自容。

******************************************************

三座樓梯、一台電梯和兩條長廊，以及一個看起來滿臉欣羨的侍者與許多的嘻嘻哈哈後，他的臀伴著枕頭堆與散落一地與床墊床單周為的衣物深陷他夥伴的臀中。這是他的還是她的房間？不清楚。他的房卡打開了門鎖，但這並不代表什麼。因為他們總是要求兩份鑰匙並且和另一個人交換。他從她如涼爽的毯子般的髮絲中抬起頭，聚焦盯著夜桌看到之前留下的健怡可樂空罐。他的房間。他用力的頂戳，而她以細微高聲的吟哦和把指甲掐進他的肩夾回應。

她好熱，如綢緞般絲滑包裹住他，窄壁緊攫，肌肉收縮，拱身扭動迎合他瘋狂的抽刺。他們的身子像波浪一樣撞在一起。他拼了命想要用他的嘴去銜住一邊粉色的乳尖，但她移動的太快，每次他剛含上就又從他唇上啵的一聲抽離。他放緩緩抽送一手穩住她的臀部，但她拱身向他。”不，不，不，不，不…穆德，別慢下來…噢老天…”她的手緊緊地攫著他的上臂，指尖都要陷進去。他猛地閉上眼，用全身的力量投入，深且快速的樁進她直到他顫抖著溢出呻吟，張著嘴抵著她的裸肩。

他退出翻身躺在她身邊，他的心臟在胸膛裡砰砰跳著。她在他身邊跟他一樣喘著氣。他討厭問。他總覺得他應該知道這種事。”你有到嗎？”他喘著氣說。

“有呀，”她的聲音因喘息而輕輕的。”喔，有呀。”

他滿意的笑了，一臂滑到她身下把她攬了過來。她向他偎近，把她的後背緊貼住他的腹股溝，他半心半意地想著今夜稍晚他是否還能在來上一輪。在從前，大概在一個半小時他就能爬到她身上去，但他感覺那種日子已離他遠矣。或許在早晨，如果她留下，伴著這種想法，他把她抱得更緊些膩蹭她的頸項。他會習慣這個的。

“史卡利？”

“嗯嗯嗯…”

“你有沒有想過為什麼男人跟女人的性愛高峰總是在不同的時刻？我的意思是，假設在某個有某種神聖的造物主的時刻，為什麼他-或她不這麼-創造出男人與女人能在同時達到性愛高峰？或是我們把對於上帝的猜想撇到一邊，演化生物學已經一次又一次證明，一個物種在為確保物種的存在，演話是不可避免的過程。所以你會不會假設幾百萬年甚至更久以後，男人跟女人的性愛高峰最終會同步。”

她發出一個困倦禮貌的歎息，他可以察覺到她的回應裡帶著寬容的放縱。”穆德，那只是一種民間傳說。沒有科學證據能證明那樣的二分法是存在的。”

他抬起頭挑著眉不可置信地盯著她。”史卡利，這時後別這麼直白好嗎，但我在十九歲的時候，可是個精蟲衝腦的小夥子。[walking hard on ,走路時都是硬著，也就是隨時隨地都在想著做愛]射精後二十分鐘，就只是看著電視上的女用除毛露廣告我又能再度勃起。以前我可以一個晚上做上五、六次愛。在我可以一路做到我痛到不行才停下來。而現在呢？他向下瞥了一眼在他倆之間蜷縮而愜意的躺在那的小兄弟。”呃，讓我說就是貓王已離開這棟樓了，至少得幾個小時後才有可能再看到他。”

她翻身面對著他，她醫生權威式的表情堅定到位。”好吧，首先你得先認清你要談的是單純的生物生殖能力，還是在談論性的娛樂性。人類，包含男女，在十幾到二十出頭都是生殖能力最強的時候。這是有事實證明的。所以如果你把性愛的高峰認為是製造寶寶的能力，那麼男人與女人在生物學上是同步的。當你提到精力-能夠前腳接著後腳勃起，那麼，好吧是的，年齡扮演一個至關重要的角色。男性在他們十幾歲末至二十幾歲中，是能越來越頻繁與強硬的勃起，而間距的時間也可以很短暫。然而，如果你純粹談論的是性愛的樂趣，那麼所謂’性愛高峰’就不能狹義的單就物理性來定義。應該把對性行為本身的渴望及其所帶來的樂趣考慮進去。人們在他們三十幾歲甚至更年長的人會更為成熟而有經驗，使得性愛更加美好與令人滿意。”

在發表了她的觀點後，她躺回她的枕頭上像是在說”就這樣。換你。”穆德對著她笑，不只是因為在無所不知醫生模式下的她可愛透頂，還有因為在她專注於他們的談話而創造出一種與她平時形象模樣截然不同的模樣。她仰躺著只蓋著床單的一角，就覆在恥骨線上。她的雙峰坦露兩高聳的乳尖正如兩張小笑臉祝他有個美好的一天。

“嗯，”他說，突然地，用指尖追蹤著她的乳暈劃圈。好女孩，她甚至沒有瑟縮，但他感覺到她得乳尖緊繃且雞皮疙瘩冒了起來。”真有趣。所以照你這麼說，那麼，現在的你比起二十幾歲更享受性愛？”

她的呼吸聲幾不可聞。”唔，我沒有太多的經驗證據可以引證這個過程就最後…”她的聲音隨著一聲不滿吐氣聲飄散在空中。他想要知道數字。多久，史卡利？她有可能在他眼皮子底下這些年來有過他所不知道的關係？他不這樣認為，但有時你認為你了解某人而-

“是，我現在更喜歡它了。非常，”她說到，中斷他的思索。為她的坦承不諱而微笑，然後將之暗記於心，及使這得把他撲倒的猴急給壓後。他低下嘴碰上她的乳尖，用舌尖逗弄著。這讓他贏得一個輕輕地呼嚕聲與手指鑽進他的髮。他的超級英雄情節給啟發了。

“所以，史卡利，”他對著她被一圈淺棕色肌膚包圍的粉色乳尖喃喃說。”雖說成熟度跟經驗能為你更高的歡愉負起責任，但也很有可能是因為你的夥伴是個很讚的床伴。”

她嘻嘻笑然後扭了扭身，微微的分開雙膝。”我不會騙你。這想法曾經出現在我的腦海裡。”

他把一隻手伸到她雙腿間，但幾乎沒碰到她。"那你是怎麼做結論的？”

"唔，我想我還沒定論呢。我得說我需要更多的資訊才能做出精準的判斷。我想這點又歸到你身上了。"

他的拇輕刷她的花瓣，他一如預期地感覺到她盆骨的肌肉緊繃了起來。"如你所願，"他低聲說。"事實上，為何你不閉上你的雙眼並放鬆試看看是否有任何答案…對你…靈光乍現。"

她哼了一聲又笑了起來。"那真得很糟，穆-噢老天！"她的臀因他的碰觸緊繃驚跳，她呼出了一個顫抖的呼氣。

當他的手除了在她身上某個地方勤奮地而有節奏的努力著時，他溫柔而緩慢的親吻她。他的股溝緊貼著她的臀，當他碰觸她而在她注意到他的動作前，他把一條腿搭過她。她把唇從他的掙開，挑著眉慢慢向下瞥，打趣的眼神在她眼眸間。"那麼，你剛不是說貓王離開這棟樓而且別期待？"

他的目光隨著她向下。

"因為我想他可能回來了，"她說。

他吃驚地慢慢地搖搖頭。"真是太驚人。你…太棒了。"他們同時笑出來而他再度覆上親吻她。

******************************************************

收音機上的時耀著詭異的綠光照過床來，如龍捲風襲擊過的床單被辱們述說了過去個小時前驚心動魄的故事。床罩很久已前就滑落地面，留下凌亂扭纏的被單和一條棉質毯正覆在史卡利光裸的臀上。枕頭應該在某個地方，但他不知道在那。安貼在床底的床底罩在他腳邊的一角鬆脫，他可以感覺床墊下那令人有點發癢的質料。醫院的角落從沒有機會如此。

事實證明，他最終沒有來上第二輪，這事有些令人尷尬的，但他會克服的。他幾乎要可以了，但還不夠硬足以抽插，在一番史卡利的口交和手部搓揉的努力後。在持續上半小時或許就可以了，可她很久已前已經達到她的巔峰，而此時她太累了。她可愛而有禮貌地壓制她的呵欠，但他壓停她的手親吻她的髮低聲說到，"沒關係。睡吧。"不過半分鐘她靠著他，呼吸漸緩而平穩的睡去。

時鐘顯示著2點38分。他們的班機是上午10點。1 個小時淋浴、換衣服和收拾行囊，半小時吃個貝果加退房，算上遇上早晨尖峰車流四十分鐘到機場，另一個四十五分鐘辦理機場報到和經過安檢。哇靠。他們需要早起。他設法在不驚動史卡利的情況下伸手設定鬧鐘，然後陷入無夢好眠。

******************************************************

當他因鬧鈴再度醒來，他是獨自一人。他要不是她的餘香仍留在床褥與他的掌掌間，不然他會以為這不過是場夢。他滿身黏膩赤裸，一條床單纏在他下半身。他想知道她何時離開的，更重要的是，為什麼離開。如果稱這是和她在一起的模式還算太早；他們才在一起三次。但他開始想知道她是否有事後晨起的問題，還是這個問題事實上只是因為跟他在一起才有的。他跌跌撞撞的進到浴室扭開淋浴蓮蓬頭。

當他來到大廳時她正在等他並與飯店經理爭論帳單上的一條款項。她快速地瞥了他一眼向他示意知道他的存在然後繼續原本的對話。"那一定試有哪裡有誤會，"她對經裡說，這經理的帶著一個上面寫著傑利夫的名牌而寫還有掩飾禿頭掩飾得非常厲害髮型。[comb-over，刻意把後面或側邊的頭髮留長, 然後往另一邊或前面梳企圖遮蓋秃掉部份的髮型]"我沒有訂任何房內電影。"

傑利夫面露抱歉地笑著邊敲打鍵盤。"好吧，讓我再撿查一次帳單，女士，或許這樣我就能更確切地告訴您…噢是的，在這呢。"他按下列印鍵並快速地產製出一張紙，他把紙轉到史卡利的方向放在她面前。"這裡記錄著一個電影要求從1551號房晚間11點34分發出。電影標題在這…您可以自己在這在檢閱。"他指著紙說到。

史卡利的眼睛瞇了起來臉上浮現明顯的紅暈。她把紙張在櫃台上推回給傑利夫並雙手交叉抱胸。喔歐。來了。可憐的傑利夫顯然沒有接收足夠有關不到六小時睡眠還且還沒有得到咖啡因的史卡利怒火會有多可怕的警告。"第一，先生，昨晚11點34分我甚至都還沒回到飯店房間，我的聯邦調查局搭檔可以證實這一點。"她在聯邦調查局這個部分加強了語氣，穆德注意到傑利夫瑟縮的一下。"第二，"史卡利繼續說到。"及使我已經回來了，僅僅根據這個標題，我可以跟你保證*這*種電影也不是我會租的。現在，我和我的搭檔正要要去趕10點的飛機回華盛頓特區。"她瞥了一眼手表，"七分鐘"後要啟程去機場。所以現在就這麼辦：你把我房間帳單上那比錯誤的支 出刪掉，並加快使用我商務信用卡的速度，然後印一張正確的收據。在我去喝咖啡的三分鐘內處理好這些。明白嗎？"

傑利夫不安地微笑並點點頭，從她手中接過收據在手裡揉成團。穆德跟著史卡利穿過大廳去餐台點了兩杯咖啡和貝果打包到計程車上吃。

"嘿史卡利，當我們回去，你可以幫我打電話給我的手機電信公司嗎？我認為他們上個月多收我的漫遊費。當你打電話時，或許可以順便幫我打打其他的電話，搞不好我可以得到比較好的汽車保險費率。"

她沒有回應，走過大廳時只有鞋跟擊點地面發出喀答聲響。呀，還沒有得到咖啡因的她呀。當然不想回答。他的優秀感知告訴他現在最好停下來別再多半句話，但他從來就不擅長聽取自己的建議。

"所以你是會在黎明時分變身成某種可怕的怪物還是其他什麼東西嗎？"他半開玩笑的問到。

她滿臉困惑惱怒地皺眉看著他。

"我會問是因為你總是在早晨來臨前消失。我醒來而你已不在。我不知道-或許我們該為此立一個X檔案。"

她丟給他一個警告的眼神，她扯著錢包掏出一張五元的紙鈔。"我要去趟廁所。幫我要一個夾低脂奶油乳酪的貝果和一杯咖啡，加一顆奶油球還-"

"不加糖，對吧，我知道。我們一起點早餐已經多少年了，史卡利？我心知肚明，"他說著，把錢還給她。她接過並走向廁所。這段回家的路將是段長途飛行。

******************************************************

他們在六英里的高空中，史卡利已經吞下兩顆安舒疼止痛藥頭向後仰倚進他旁邊座位的靠背裡。因為穆德的身形所致，這整排座椅都是他們的。除非他是在逃生口那排或他把腳整個伸到走道亦或旁邊的位置去，不然經濟艙的沙發座椅對他來說非常不舒服。自從局內不願意支付第一排經濟艙的座位後，他已經非常擅長跟票務小姐或空姐調情以確保博得些許額外空位。

從她們坐下，她們可以非常清楚地見著斯金納，他正坐相隔他們三排前喝著番茄汁，穆德敢說肯定是了不得的宿醉。斯金納和他們搭不同台計程車來到機場，他們在登機口相逢。他看起來很累，憔悴，還滿臉鬍渣。當穆德問候他昨天過得怎樣，助理局長翻著眼搖搖頭並說，”我這把老骨頭玩不起那些了。”穆德不確定這所謂’那些’是只昨晚的派對亦或是他昨天和渡過像二十一歲青少年的夜。

穆德打開一包花生並遞給史卡利示意問她要不要，但她靠在椅背上的頭只搖搖。他清清他的喉嚨。”所以這，嗯，像這你種，早晨前消失的戲碼，是你的一種不容質疑的規則[hard and fast，在這裡hard意思是嚴格的，而fast解釋固定的。習慣用語hard and fast最初出現在1850年前後，用來描繪一艘擱淺的船或者在碼頭上待修的船，無論哪種情況這艘船反正是動彈不得、毫無迴旋餘地了]之類的？”

她抬起頭看著他，眉宇間交織著防衛。”你在說什麼？”

“你知道的，規則在靠近辦公場所沒有公開的示愛調情[PDA，Public Displays of Affection，像是親吻、觸摸、撫摸、舔吻、膩蹭、把手伸進對方的口袋等等]，在路上不可以動手動腳，不可以稱呼你小可愛之類的[Snookums，印第安語的小太陽，引申做報備、甜心、蜜糖這一類的愛稱]，然後現在，怎樣？還有確保黎明前離開這一條嗎？”

她的姿勢顯示她緊繃了起來，嘴巴張開了幾秒組織自己該怎麼說話。”我們有飛機要趕-”

“鬧鐘已經設定了充足的時間，”他說。

他若有所思的點了點頭。”我只是想把事情理清楚，就這樣。試著想找出接下來這該怎麼做。”

“你所說的’這’是指什麼？”

他聳聳肩。”這個。我們。我指的是到目前為止我們所進行的，我們一起出門、去喝酒、做愛，然後你離開。”

“噓噓噓！放小聲點！”她噓聲。”斯金納在我們的前三排而已，穆德。”

他發出了一個嘲諷的輕哼。”少來了，史卡利。給這個男人一點信任，會吧？他才不是白癡。”

她歎氣並稍微冷靜點。”我認為你大驚小怪了，穆德。”

“所以你是說，如果你隔天不是有什麼其他的地方要去，你會留下來？”

她避免與他眼神相接。”我不認為這個對話有那麼重要。這有什麼關係呢？”

天呀。

“因為這個很重要！這像一種該死的笑話，史卡利。”他的聲音又再次提高而她給了他一個警告的眼色。他深吸一口氣並冷靜下來。”如果我只是想和某人在床上滾過幾個小時後就了事，那還有許多方法可以得到不用承諾或其他的…狗屁。”

她的眼底閃過危險而她鬆開安全帶，把它撇到一邊。”我不需要跟你談這個，”她惡狠狠的說，起身移到他們後一排的空位。

他歎氣並把雙手覆上臉，揉揉它的額頭。好吧，真的是太好了。為什麼就這麼難呢？他從來就沒有真的對不那麼認真的愛情關係中[causual，在歐美的愛情觀中，在感興趣與認真交往中間那段「嘗試」的灰色地帶，在這段期間男女雙方雖然算是在交往而且可能包含有肉體關係，但雙方可不互負忠誠義務，也就是說在此期間如果有其他更感興趣的對象或發生和他人滾床都不算是出軌]的性愛有特別強烈的想法。它具有它的目的性，而在他過去的性愛經驗中確實也不是沒發生過。但這與她在一起截然不同。這不是他真正想要的樣子，而他也無法想像這會是她所想要的。除非這是真的。而他必須決定他是否能接受這種和她在一起的方式。他對他知曉這問題的答案有種強烈的感覺，那就是他解剖學上的身體某部份非常地喜歡她而會極度不欣賞他的決定。

他起身移到後排又坐到她的隔壁。這次他們不再獨處同一排。一個年長的女士，大概七十多歲隔著她正在填的字謎遊戲對他禮貌微笑，並注意到坐在她身邊這位美麗的女性似乎在氣著這男人入侵她的私人領域。

“穆德，回去你的位置。我不想跟你談這個。”

“就聽我一會就好。對於我剛才說的我很抱歉。好吧，事實上沒那麼抱歉。”

她雙臂交叉抱在胸口倚離他，皺起眉。

“我想說的是，我很抱歉我說那些話的方式。但我不後悔我說的那些事。”

她的姿勢稍微軟化，但還是充滿防禦性。他倚向她的肩膀，側著頭斜向她，悄聲的在她耳邊說到，”我很高興跟你在一起，而這對我來說不僅僅是因為性。”他注意到她偷覷他們同排的夥伴，確認那位女士仍繼續假裝忽略他倆。滿意，她把注意力移回到他身上，而他繼續說。”我的意思不是說我們現在就得把所有的事-我們現在在做的事、我們之間算什麼這些事都搞清楚，史卡利。我只是-我只是希望或許有時，在我們歡愛後，你別像火燒房子那樣逃走。”

她笑了一點點。這是一個讓步的跡象，他會把握的。

“我沒有像火燒房子一樣逃跑，穆德。”

“你有。小火。冒著菸那種。”她笑。他用手背輕刷她的手背，而她並沒有退開。”我想給規則補充一個附錄，”他說。

她疑惑的歪著頭。

“怎麼-你是唯一一個可以下規矩的人呀？如果我沒記錯，你已經制訂了三條規則了，而我也完全遵守它們。現在我要訂一條。”

“你叫我寶貝。”

“什麼？我沒有。啥時？”

“在沙灘上。你說’我可以為你唱些萊諾李奇的歌，寶貝’。”

他嘆氣舉雙手投降。”是我有說。你說的沒錯。”他裝出一種很嚴肅的表情而她對著他笑了。”我不會讓它再發生。”

“你的規則是什麼？”她好奇地問。

“我非常的喜歡如果…當我們在周末的時候在*一起*，而你隔天早上沒有要去哪裡，你可以考慮留下來。整夜。像是，和我一起吃早餐。或許早晨性愛，但這是可以商量的。”

“你知道怎麼做早餐？”

“我可是會做超美味歐姆蛋的。蔬菜之類的什麼都有。”

“你家從來沒有蔬菜，”她反駁。

“我會買。在我們回家後馬上買，我會出去買一些。你比較喜歡青椒還是紅椒？”

“都喜歡。”

“那我都買。我還會買些黃的。所有的甜椒。我會把超市所有的甜椒都買起來。”

她現在笑對著他，而那個填字謎的女士也是。穆德和史卡利起身回到他們的老位置。

“好吧，”她說。他看向她。”好的，我可以做到這個。有時後留下來。在周末，”她鄭重的說到，並伸出小指做出拉鉤的動做。

“你可以帶些東西過來。”

她謹慎地看著他，並挑著眉。

“我是說，你知道的，換洗衣物或是其他睡覺要穿的東西之類的。如果你想要的話。”

“我不認為有必要，”她說到，而他的心又再次下沉。然後她對著他揚起狡猾的微笑。”睡覺的時候我有需要穿什麼嗎？”

要不是斯金納就做在前面幾排，他會吻她的。反正他都斜倚著了。

“別，”她警告。

“我知道，我知道。不用你說。你真的愛上斯金納副導演了。”

她戲劇化地歎口氣，試圖壓抑笑意。”我能怎麼辦？”

穆德偷覷過座位，假裝打量斯金納的份量。”我能解決他，”他虛張聲勢假裝地說。

“不，你不能。”

“對，我不能，”他同意地歎口氣。

他倆同時發笑，史卡利伸手拿了他打開包裝的花生，搖出一些在她的手掌上。


	10. Chapter 10

2000年5月初

當史卡利的電話鈴聲響起時她正在公寓外與她的四包雜貨和錢包搏鬥。她打開了門，把東西丟到硬木地板上發出響亮的乓的一聲，撲向茶几上的無線話筒。一顆阿密瓜滾過地板，試圖上演大逃亡。

“哈囉，”她上氣不接下氣的說。

“嘿，是我。”

“嘿是你。怎麼了？”

“我只是在想這是個星期五。”

“是的，它是呀，” 她將身體的重量轉移到一邊的臀部，笑著說到。”事實上，是一整天。”她可以聽到他那端運球聲的背景聲音。

“你想要過來看個電影消磨時光嗎？”

“會有爆米花嗎？”

“呀-嗯，等等。”走動的聲音接著是打開杯櫃的聲音。”是的，會有爆米花，”他用著很驚奇的語調回答。她聽見玻璃紙包裝壓縮的聲音。

“好吧，那我找不出什麼理由好拒絕這個邀請。”

“拒絕這個邀請會是不明智的選擇。這可是包瑞登巴克。[Orville Redenbacher，美國知名爆米花品牌]”

她失笑。”我需要把雜物擺放好，然後我想去跑個步再沖涼一下，所以可能-”

“八點？”

“八點很好。我們那個時候見。”

“史卡利？”

“嗄？”

“這是周末。”

她可以聽見他聲音中的笑意。”是，是的。晚點見，穆德。”

“掰。”

******************************************************

他誤會認為她想要把這事維持在不那麼認真的程度上。可至少她不是這麼想。如果她只是想要性，她很確定在她真的上了他的床的很久之前她就可以向他提議並滾上床。這不是說她對自己勾引人的能力過度自信。事實上，遠不是這樣，更別提，對於勾引人這件事她早就疏於練習。但讓我們面對現實，他是個男人。而在她有限的經驗裡，她勾引人的方式不會差到哪裡去。

不，與穆德一起遠超過這個。一直以來都是這樣，這也是為何他們會用上這麼久的時間才走到今天這一步。她渴望留在他身邊過夜。在感受他赤裸光滑的肌膚在她身畔的感覺中醒來，他軟軟的呼吸吹拂她的頸項，他的晨間勃起頂戳著她身後。淋浴時再做一次愛，然後一起吃吐司喝咖啡，來回交換報紙版面偷幾個帶有柳橙汁的吻。誰不愛這些呢？但為什麼？

當他如果要求她留下的那天，又帶她去公園散個步或看場電影？[matinee，口語，1.夜晚前的性愛，通常指一天之內的第二場以後的性愛；2.晚間六點以前的電影]接下來呢？她會再留下到隔天嗎？然後如果他們開始花整個周末的時間在一起，接下來呢？他們會一起洗衣服、煮晚餐或平衡使用他的金錢嗎[原文直譯：支票簿]？接下來呢？他最終會花上比在他自己的公寓更多的時間待在她的公寓裡過夜？她會在他的衣櫃享有一個抽屜，他的梳妝櫃分占一席之地？接下來呢？因為她曾經經歷過這樣。當你達到*這樣*時，這樣總是意指著’接下來呢？’

她很享受與他相處的時光，成為他最好的朋友、愛他，還有當然，跟他做愛。她只是不確定她準備好接受’接下來’的事。她從未有過一段最終沒有結束掉的男女關係，這絕不是他們輕易會做出的選擇。她沒辦法想像，沒辦法猜測他若不在她的人生中會是怎樣。她所想要的是一個保證，保證他倆能繼續下去。當愛情來臨，這從來就沒有任何保證可言。她不願失去他，不論任何原因。

她確實想要這一切。她只是需要允許自己去接受這個。

*****************************************************

她在8點15分敲響他的房門。”沒鎖，”她聽見他在牢騷些什麼。她走進屋子，廚房裡傳出某些燒焦味。他的頭從轉角處探了出來。

“完美，趕流行的遲到呀，史卡利。”

“都是你的錯。我習慣准時的。雖然，我有一個很好的藉口。”她走進廚房。”這是什麼味道呀？”

“我把第一批爆米花給燒焦了。什麼藉口呀？”

“你怎麼能用微波爐還把爆米花燒焦，穆德？微波爐門上甚至還有一個爆米花專用鍵。”

“是呀，我現在知道了。你的好藉口是什麼？”

“沒熱水，你能相信嗎？我慢跑回來發現半棟公寓的熱水都沒辦法供應。某些管路問題。明天應該能修好。”

“你可以在這邊沖澡呀。”他說。

她微笑。”是，謝啦。嗯，或許早上吧。”她隨意地說，並不與他眼神接觸，因為她感覺到他詫異地在研究她。”我的鄰居讓我在他們的公寓裡沖澡。”

“誰？那兩位養著一隻活力充沛的北京犬的老太太？”

“不是。”她微笑。”那對年輕男女-‘用力一點’太太與’耶，寶貝，耶’先生。”

穆德大聲笑了出來。

“他們真夠好的，”她說。”只是…太熱情了。還有他們有個非常吵的黃銅床頭板。我正考慮買一個全新靜音後墊匿名送給他們。”

“你會驚訝的發現人們有多常匿名遞送家具。”

她疑惑地看了他一會，然後穿越走到窗台拿起他那小小一盆的植物。”你的盆栽還活著。”

“我也不知道為什麼。它就是沒死，盡管我盡了我最大的努力。”

她失笑。”你得幫它換更大一點的盆子。這小盆子已經不夠用了。”

他跪在地上，伸手進到杯櫃中發出兵乓聲響，然後拿出一個大玻璃缽，大概是爆米花在用的。”吶，肯定是命運的考驗。我幾乎沒給它澆水。有時候我走了好幾天，我相信這植物是個被虐狂。”

史卡利把這小蕨類帶到廚房水槽然後打開水龍頭，溫柔的在花灑式的水流下旋轉盆栽。”你應該弄個噴霧器給它。蕨類喜歡水霧而不是往盆裡澆水。還有它們不喜歡被摸。”

她感覺到他的目光在她身上，看著她。“你想要它嗎？”他問。

“不。它喜歡這裡。它喜歡你，我想。”

他現在對著她笑，很歡快。”或許我該要上第二盆。跟這盆類似的。給它做個伴。”

她自顧自的點點頭，沒有轉身。”有伴是很好的。”

一個溫暖的觸碰擱在她的後腰。”來吧，讓我們來看部電影。”

******************************************************

這不是她喜歡的那類電影，但她不在乎。這是一部有關一隻蠢蠢的土撥鼠的故事，她的兄弟會很喜歡這電影的。她當發出她的抗議，穆德抖著眉建議到，讓她從他的收藏裡挑出另一部來。她告訴他瘋狂高爾夫也不錯，然後他們倆把啤酒瓶蓋扔向紙簍，她的正中目標。而他的失准了。

電影演到一半，她把她的鞋子給踢掉把腿蜷上沙發，更向溫暖的他移近。他的上臂隨意的擱在她的肩上，她過分地在意起他麥色的肌膚，結實的肌肉和柔軟的體毛撓癢著她。還很溫暖。她被吸引了。她想著他像一條毯子般包裹著她而這對讓她專注在電影上一點幫助也沒有，尤其是這麼不用大腦的電影。

幾分鐘後，她也不確定到底多久，他已經悄悄摟住她從她身上竊了個吻，一手捧著她的臉頰，一手擱在她膝上。那是緩慢而柔軟，近乎虔誠與羞赧，就好像他想知道他的前進是會被允許的。自他們從洛杉磯電影首映回來已經兩個星期了，而他們迷失在茫茫工作海中，一如以往。期間他們吃過幾次隨意的午餐和互打許多次的電話，但沒有更多。雖然，更多的東西寫在他眼底。透過案件夾、在會議中、電梯裡還有他以為她沒有注意到的時候。那是慾望。當然，她也感覺到同樣的東西，只是她藏得很好而已。

然後精靈案件在這禮拜發生。出現了隱形的死屍、爆炸和錯誤百出的願望。她在同事面前鬧了個大笑話，然後看著她的夥伴一天半的時間身邊有個迷人的女性圍著他打轉。她一直很妒忌，但她想這她也隱藏得很好。妒忌總是悄悄找上她，至少她最不期待的方式探出它醜陋的腦袋。她和這綠眼怪物熟得很。

有一次她在傑克的口袋裡發現女人的名字和電話號碼。他們倆已經在一起幾乎六個月的時間，上床也幾乎差不多久的時間。她在他淋浴時查了他的手機，發現有在四十八小時內有五通相同號碼的通聯記錄。她甚至聽了他的語音留言。某個叫蘇珊的女人從同個電話號碼留下幾通訊息，要他盡快回電。她花了整個星期在醞釀、跟蹤他，幾乎對他不屑一顧直到他問她到底發生什麼事。她把手機往他身上扔，那意外地擊中他的下巴，她罵著他混帳，並要求知道蘇珊到底是誰。他以一個耐心的笑回應，溫柔的把她帶到床邊讓她坐下。然後他撥了手機語音信箱，然後冷靜地請她聽聽另一則留言，另一通她顯然沒有偷聽到的。”嗨，傑克，我是蘇珊赫爾。查克的三十五歲生日下個月就要到了，我計畫給她半個驚喜派對。我想知道你能否幫我連繫上陶斐榮譽學會的幾個人？無論如何，盡快給我電話。”蘇珊是傑克大學兄弟會學長的妻子。戴娜覺得自己像個白癡。傑克認為這樣很可愛。他把她壓到床上，然後讓他倆上班都遲到了。

穆德持續親吻著她，純潔地，啜著她豐滿、美麗的唇。她的嘴微啟，可他似乎不怎麼著急，這讓她更渴望著要他。她喜歡他像這樣-試探性的，像十四歲的男孩那般害臊，怕被父母抓到這行為的羞怯樣子。然後她腦中閃過兩個星期前的加州。他用拇指撐開她，他的舌蜷探他粉紅的核心，他的昂揚刺激著她，不耐地，他的需求是如此絕望讓他忘記要問她是否準備好了。她也愛像這個樣子的他。

他們的唇交纏在一起。電影繼續撥放。他的手撩起她的衣衫邊緣揉著她的後背。”我們會錯過著部電影，”她呢喃。

“那我們應該停下來，”他令人無法信服地說著。

她不確定他說的是指電影還是這個吻。因為第二項之於她才是個既得利益。

“唔嗯，我們真的應該停，”她同意。

“告訴我什麼時候”，他說，在她耳後的柔軟處吹著氣。

她猛吸一口氣然後歪斜著頭。”不公平。”她的眼陡然閉上雞皮疙瘩竄起。她確定她堅硬的乳尖明顯地透過白色的棉質衫，但這沒關係。它們可不是唯一硬挺的東西。

用盡她每一分意志力她脫離了，她拉了回來，理順她的髮並拉出兩個人之間的距離。”讓我們看完這電影吧，”她說，扯直她的衣衫。他看起來從容不迫，但她可沒漏掉他靠在皮沙發墊上扭著，微妙的調整他自己。

******************************************************

劇末字幕開始流轉音樂隨著被按著的遙控器按鍵降低音量。房間幾近陷入黑暗，唯一的光線來自書架上閃爍的幾根蠟燭，魚缸發出的泡泡啵啵聲是唯一的聲響。

穆德按下遙控器的倒帶鍵，影帶開始滋滋倒轉。然後他小心翼翼的把搖控器放回咖啡桌然後俯身軟軟地吻她，他粗糙的拇指尖托著她的下巴斜倚。沒有都加思考，她的頭側向正確的角度，她對著他輕啟檀口。依然，他那樣溫柔、自制，絕頂細緻。

當他們終於從這個吻中分開時，他柔情地揉撫著她的上臂。她感覺舒適、安全，就像他們擁有這世上所有的時間。這次與他們之前在一起的時候完全不同。慎重、穩固、肯定。當他說出這話時，她一點也不驚訝。”留下，拜託。”他的聲音很低順撫著她，一種她從未有過的撫平所有傷口的的感覺。”我想和你度過這春宵，當我們共赴雲雨後，我不想你離開。”

這像是她此生中聽過最棒的想法。

他領著她進到他的臥室並慢慢地褪去她的衣服，在她逐漸暴露時細細地品嘗她每一吋肌膚。她不認為她曾感覺到過這種愛。以前她有過被男人邊脫去她的衣物邊說著她美麗經驗。曾有被眼中漫著熊熊慾火的男子親吻過。她有過在事前感覺到渴望，事後感受的慾望，甚至有幾次感受到被愛的感覺。但從沒有像這一樣。她從來沒有被如此虔誠崇拜過。她在也沒辦法想像去和別的男人做愛。這份頓悟像是浪潮席蜂擁的情感淹沒過她的感官。她呼吸陡然喘了起來，她的眼漫上水霧。

他關切的看著她。”史卡利？”

“我沒事，”她低語。”我只是-噢老天，穆德，我”…希望你知道我-“她失聲，她的聲音卡住。

“我知道，史卡利。我也一樣。”他溫柔但帶著激情地吻著她，然後把她放倒在他的床上，手一吋吋漫滑過她週身。她閉上眼嘆息，隨著她的觸摸輕拱嬌軀把握住這刻的每分每秒。

當他最後覆上她時，她雙手捧著他的臉。”慢，穆德。我想要慢慢來。讓它慢到最後。”

在他進入她時他的目光緊鎖她不放，然後謹慎而故意地磨碾讓她感受道他的冗長一吋吋的在她體內進出。有時他推進得難以置信得深然後停住，暫停所有的動作，而她能感受道他抵壓住他的宮頸。的雙臂繞過她的身下裹住她，把她的身體緊緊攬在懷中，用他的唇舌與她的嘴翻雲覆雨。她們同時纏綿搖晃，肌骨緊貼。他抱起她的腿使她的膝蓋彎曲。她的高潮悄聲到來，她戰慄不止在他吻著她不放時緊裹著他顫抖，他親吻著她低喃。”是的，史卡利…是的，是的，是的。”

他的巔峰在幾分鐘後隨之到來，他激烈而零碎的搗碾，然後一個深沉而強硬的抽刺後他整個身體緊繃，她確確實實地感受到他一陣泉湧衝擊盡灑於她體內。然後他身體陡然力氣抽盡，他的頎長的身驅側向一邊，冗長半退出半留在她體內，他把重量用臀部分擔，強壯的手臂依然包裹著她。

他親了她的裸肩好幾下後退出。她立即感到失落而嗚咽出聲。他低笑著再度親吻她。”我把燭火留在客廳。我很快就回來。”他蹣跚的走出去，全身赤裸且無意識的，他仍然半是硬挺的昂揚輕輕地搖晃著。

她伸展身子並用手指耙梳髮絲，然後懶洋洋地從床上翻滾下床，拽著被單包住身子進到浴室並關上了門。她清理自己時發現了她的牙刷在那，仍然在他的牙雙旁等著她回來。

在清理後，她離開浴室發現已他躺回床等著她，在她那側邊的小夜桌上有一杯水。她拖著被單羞赧地微笑。當她走過來時他開心地對她伸手，把她拖上床拽躺在他身上。

他指着被單對她笑到。”那麼我看我們會有赤裸星期六們的問題，不是嗎？”

她逗趣地挑起眉。”赤裸星期六們，穆德？”

他點點頭，一隻指頭在她鎖骨上沿著被單與她皮膚的交界游移。”只有在每個月的第二個禮拜六，還有，明天剛好就是-”他舉起雙手抱歉地彈彈舌。

她搖著頭對他笑言。”還真剛好呀。”

他持續盯著她瞧，最終她轉開目光。”我看過你裸體的樣子，史卡利。”

“我知道。”

“那麼是什麼困擾-”他一手滑下爬進被單愛撫著她平坦的腹部。

她聳聳肩，感覺像一個孩子因某種蠢事被責備那樣奇怪。

他的手掌在她皮膚上畫著圈，在那片肌膚下燃起火熱。”我能問你個問題嗎？”

她點點頭，把一條手臂擱在頭下。

“你為什麼不喜歡你的身體？為什麼你下意識的這麼做？”

她咬著唇聳肩。她覺得雙頰燥熱了起來。

“一定有某些事不然你不會用我的被單給你自己重新建立一個小動物的安全窩，另外一提被單是乾淨的，以防萬一你想知道。”

她無聲的輕笑，但仍沒有回答他，只用巧勁拖著他的肩把他拉翻過來試圖親吻他。

“呃喔。不，”他笑。”你在試圖用你的女性魅力使我分心，但這是沒用的因為我們得談論個。”

她的指甲在他上背刮撓，舌頭誘惑地貼著他的喉間，整張小嘴覆上他的喉結。他困難的吞嚥然後閉上眼一會。然後微發出嘶嘶聲地退開。”不錯的嘗試，我的小狐狸精，但我心如磐石[原文直譯：我的想法如鋼鐵般堅強]。”

她對著他挑眉，手溜到身下圈住他的分身。他驚跳了一下。”嗯嗯嗯，還不行，但很有潛力，”她微笑。

“好吧，史卡利，如果我先說可以讓你感覺好一點的話。讓我看看…”他深吸一口氣吐氣。”我有雙大腳丫。”他像示威那樣揮動他的腳。”不是大而已，是很大。小丑巨人腳掌。十三吋，而且腳骨也長。每當我在人群中，人們老是踩中我的腳因為它伸得實在太長了。”

她笑了。”看看光明面嘛。你知道人們是怎麼說有大腳丫的男人。”

他嗆笑。”依你專業人士的看法，史卡利醫生，你會說那是真的嗎？他們怎麼說有大腳丫的男人的？”

她狡黠地挑眉。”嗯，我是不知道這說法有什麼科學根據基礎，但從一個女人的角度來說？”她翹著唇低下頭向下看。”我得說是的，那畢竟有可能是個事實。”

“我想我得說聲謝謝。”他輕輕地捏捏她的身後。”好吧，打擊成功，史卡利。換你。”

她嘆口氣。”我的大腿。一直以來我很死它們了。每當我體重增加，一定毫無意外直接胖在那。因為我的蒼白的膚色，所以不僅是胖，它們還是又白又胖。”她哼著吐出一口氣。

“你在跟我開玩笑，對嗎？”

“穆德，別跟我打趣。”

“我沒有。這只是…我-我看不出…你到底多重，史卡利，有一百磅[約45.45公斤]嗎？”

“我通常在上下五至十磅間波動。”

“你嘛幫幫忙，這是上哪個理性的人會去考慮這種胖？你很嬌小，史卡利。我是說，我甚至驚訝你能讓自動門打開。你能捐血嗎？事實上，我甚至不確定你能不能坐在汽車前座。”

“真搞笑，穆德。我知道我不胖。我只是對我的大腿有愛恨情結而已。”

“讓我來瞧瞧，”他說，慢慢地把被單移到一邊直到赤裸坦露至腰際。她讓他這麼做，但她為此閉上雙眼。她感覺到他的手在她身上，他的手掌在她腿上慢慢地上下撫摸，然後另一隻腿。”我得強力反對。它們是你身上線條最美的一部分。他們光滑如凝脂而且該死的性感。”他的唇擦過她大腿內側而她戰慄，屏住呼吸。

“我也討厭我的疤痕，”她把被單拉高些露出她的下腹部，那裏微微的皺起的痕跡是她痊癒的舊槍傷。

他吻了那傷疤。”是呀，這裡也有一些，”他說，指着他自己肩上的槍傷疤痕。”某個小妞開的槍”。

她對他一笑，拇指輕擦過疤痕的組織。”真是個混帳。”

“雖然，她真得很辣。”他的嘴持續在她平坦的腹部徘徊，灼熱的氣息噴拂著她。”雞嘴唇。”

“啥？”她問到，並開始大笑。

“我有著像雞一樣的嘴唇。”

“你才沒有勒，穆德。我喜歡你的唇。它們既飽滿又甜美。”她把他的頭抬起，手指擱到他的唇上。他噘起他的唇而她咯咯大笑，用她的拇指點着他的唇。

“你最近有檢查我的分析嗎？”他把頭扭向一邊，”咯咯，咯咯。”

“把那些雞唇帶到這裡來讓我可以親它們。”她扯著他的上臂，他爬上來找到她正等帶著的唇。他們親吻，深長的鎖吻混著溫柔的淺啄。最後他拉開距離瞟向她身子唯一還覆著被單的地方。他膩蹭著覆蓋著她胸房的布料。”拜託別告訴我你對這有問題，史卡利。”

她露出一個試探的微笑然後她的肩膀輕輕抬起。”他們對你來說不會太小？”

他抬起頭研究她，一道明顯的皺摺豎在他眉宇間。”是什麼讓你有這樣的印象的？”

“少來，穆德，我見過那些吸引你的女性。”她的聲音小小的而她意識到的她臉頰燒紅。

他眉頭皺折加深。”什-你在說什麼呀？”

她保持安靜，啃著下唇繼續訓練她的眼睛盯著天花板。

“你是說錄影帶？雜誌？”

她半是點頭，仍然避免目光相接。

他大笑出聲。”天呀，史卡利。你一定在跟我說笑。”

“我不喜歡這樣，穆德。一點也不。”

“是，你沒有，感謝老天。你以為我喜歡一對又硬又假的矽膠-”他說到一半停了下來，深吸一口氣繼續道，”假奶，而不是真的乳房，真實的女神之物？”他的手滑進被單覆住她一邊的胸，並盯著她的雙眼，向她探詢許可。她放開她一直揪著的布料一角，允許他揭開她身上最後覆蓋的那一片布料。她可以感覺道他熾熱的視線盯著她而她屏住了呼吸。是的，他當然看過她的裸體。事實上，有好多次。可她從來沒讓他好好研究她的身體。這是令人不安的。她拼命的想要拿東西遮掩自己，但不行。

她感覺道他的手指輕輕刷過一邊乳房的下緣，循著向上在乳暈處打圈。她的乳尖挺立而她因他的碰處拱起身子。老天，這感覺太美妙了。他移向另一邊的乳房如是地做。”如此柔軟，”他低語。”渾圓而尖挺完美。”他抬起頭鎖住她的眼眸。”我不會改變我的看法的，史卡利。”而她明白他所指為何。

他們又再度做愛，直到他倆都完全心滿意足，他從她身後摟抱著她，讓她枕在他的胸膛，他的膝蓋弓起歇在她滑膩的腿間，四肢交纏。風扇在房間懶散的搖擺，涼風吹拂他們赤裸的身子。她打顫而他拉起被單覆上他們，親吻她的太陽穴，她的顴骨，然後她的唇。”我醒來時你會在這嗎？”他問。

“是的，”她滿意地微笑，指纏進他的手指間把臉靠在他手上。


	11. Chapter 11

2000年6月初

史卡利快速的進入波特蘭機場航廈直奔廁所，對著穆德喊著等會在行李提領區見。她使用了馬桶並沖洗她的雙手，然後閉著眼撐在洗手檯邊穩住自己，試圖抵擋另一波噁心的浪潮。這整個星期以來一直這樣。她沒有吐出來，但情況很接近，甚至有幾次發生在工作時。起初她把這歸咎於輕度脫水，因為華盛頓的溫度比6月的均溫更高。她已經提高水份的攝取和注意碳水化合物，增加蔬果的食用。但情形比幾天前更嚴重，她每天仍然發做著幾次奇怪、原因不明的噁心與輕度暈眩。或許她真的應該好好檢查是否生病了。夏日流感是不尋常的，但也非前所未聞。

她往臉上潑些冷水，並用紙巾擦乾，補了口紅然後去找穆德。才剛過下午四點，他們還需要去租用汽車並開上一個小時的路程才到的了[Bellefleur]。她曉得穆德急於接掌這個案子並拜訪比利麥爾斯，但說真的，她不知到她是否也如此。她覺得她現在能夠立地睡著，即使她在航程上睡了整路。除了早餐的那粒蘋果後她沒再吃下任何東西，這或許就是她無法獲得足夠能量的原因。但出於某種原因，她感覺到餓以外的感覺。事實上，她相當排斥吃東西這個想法。她真的想要的是一場熱水澡和涼爽的枕頭，但她很懷疑她得在幾個小時後才見得著它們。

在她到了行李提領區的同時穆德已經提領的她的行李，手機正貼在他耳邊，臉上露出痛苦的表情。她用眼神向他詢問。

“斯金納，”他無聲地用唇語說，接著說著”氣壞了。”她可以從四尺遠的距離聽到他們老闆的聲音。穆德把手機拿遠試圖把手機交給她。

“不要！”她喃喃道。他拿回手機貼在耳邊並翻了翻眼，不舒服地換腳移轉重心。

“是，長官，史卡利探員在這和我一起。”

她從鼓脹的臉頰吐出一口長長的氣，並揉揉她的額頭。這就是她所需要的。她需要一些上級的責備[ass chew，被有權威的人士，可能是父母、夫妻、長官，給責備]取代掉噁心與筋疲力竭的感覺。這樣剛剛好。

“我知道您關心-”穆德說。

更多朦朧而宏亮的發怒聲。史卡利或許可以聽到幾個”R”開頭的字。或許是’責任’或’申請書’。或者最好可能是在’我不能給一-‘的時候一句’我不在乎’。

“長官，史卡利探員和我都同意奧勒岡這裡的情形直得我們立即關切…是，我知道那個協議…是，無論如何這是在非常趕的的狀況下，沒有辦法中的辦法…是，好的。是，她就在這。請稍候。”

穆德把電話再次遞給她，她又用口型說了一次”不！”

“他想跟你說，”穆德用手掌摀著話筒低聲說到。”我們的申請書在我們今早才送審計不到五個小時的時間就跑到克許的桌上。顯然，兩張，六百元，最後一分鐘之前的機票，不合局長’改善財政責任’的心意。斯金納首當其衝。就只是跟他說說，史卡利。他比較喜歡你。”

她投降了，伸手接過手機。”哈囉，長官。”

“史卡利探員，有沒有任何理由可以解釋為什麼我會被上級告知在我不知到的情況下，我手下兩名探員顯然跨州去辦案？”

“長官，穆德探員跟我今早接到從奧勒岡貝勒福比利麥爾斯來的電話，有個男人發生與我們倆多年前開始一起辦的第一起案件有著類似的情況。穆德探員和我沒有任何理由去懷疑比利麥爾斯的故事，長官。就我的觀點，這情況決對值得進一步調查。”

另一個來自話筒彼端的歎息。”更多的綁架案？”

“是。至少有一起是確認的。或許還有更多。”

“而你相信這個，史卡利探員？”

“我-我-我相信有某些不尋常的狀況發生在貝勒福社區。而我相信這-”

“需要更進一步調查的授權。唉，我知道了。”又一聲歎氣。”只是…當你們有任何發現打電話給我彙報進展。我會想辦法這裡這把火給滅了。”

“感謝您，長官。我們會持續通知您調查的狀況。”

穆德強調似的猛點頭，雙手合十以示感謝。

她掛斷電話把手機交還給他，把一隻手蓋到眼上按壓太陽穴。

“我就說他比較喜歡你，”他說。

“我真不明白為什麼我們還保得住飯碗。”

“斯金納是我們這一邊的，史卡利。我以前告訴過你。”

“或許如此，但在克許的拿捏住他的生死時，他沒辦法幫上太多，穆德。這些天，我們用掉了我們僅有的好運。”她屏助呼吸有點顛簸，她一隻手扶住穆德的手肘。

他抓住她的手臂。”你還好嗎，史卡利？怎麼了？”

她深呼吸。”沒事，穆德。我很好。讓我們去取車吧。”

******************************************************

她的顫抖停止了，但他還在擔心她。她只是不太像她自己。他可以用一手就數出來她生病的次數，真正的生病，從三年前她的癌症緩解後。他把她緊緊的攬著感覺到她的放鬆呼吸漸緩。她現在安靜了好一陣子，而他開始感覺到他或許說了些不對的事。

“史卡利，我不是指…當我說現在是時候結束了，那是指你該考慮離開X檔案，我不是指…靠，你不是以為我在說我們吧。”

她小小的身子幾不可覺的繃緊。”我不知道”，你呢？她對著他的手低語，把他的手拉過襯在臉下。

“不，”他歎氣。”老天，不是。你別想這麼輕易的擺脫我。”

她喘了一口氣，輕哼。

“我只是要說還有更多事，史卡利。X檔案並非一切。或它不一定是一切。至少對你不是…或許對我也是。”

“你是什麼意思，穆德？你想要的是什麼？”

“我想要你快樂。”

“我屬於你…一起做我們的工作，一起為真相奮鬥-”

他探著氣搖頭。”我已不再明白這是什麼。”

“你不是認真的吧，穆德。”

他陷入了沉默，沒有任何情緒精力和她爭辯這個。多少次他告訴讓她離開？離開這，去當個醫生，過他的生活？她是他所認識最頑固的生物她這種想法不只一次出現在他腦中，那就是他要把她推開。如果他真的真真實實愛著她，他會告訴她他沒辦法這麼做。他從來沒有，不想要她留在他的人生。如果他真的要她走，她會絕塵離去。她太驕傲沒辦法不這麼做。她會悄聲無息的離開，而他此生再也見不著她的容顏。或許，最終，她會好好過下去。找個能給得起她想要的生活的人。

但當所有該說得能做的事都知道，但他就是沒有辦法這麼做。他是個自私的混蛋。她是他活下去迎接早晨陽光、步步前行，甚至是繼續呼吸的理由。他永遠都沒辦法對她放手。

“你是對的，史卡利。我知道真像是什麼。那就是你。那就是你和我，”他低語，輕撫著她的頰，但她拱背穩穩地靠著他呼吸平穩。她沉沉睡去，他不忍心把她喚醒，即使是他的所述的衷腸。

他伸手碰到床頭櫃關掉台燈，掖好被單伏在她身後，把她拉近並嗅著她如絲的髮。睡眠並未立即到來，但在遠處徘徊，就如他以往那樣。他沒向她提起，不想讓她為此沮喪或不必要的緊張，但令他感覺到某種大難將要到來的感覺在地平線那頭張牙舞爪地候著他，候著他們。某強勁、重大，足以令生活翻天覆地的事。他感覺到情形在變化，就像暴風雨來臨前空氣中的變化和路上各種的高度警戒。這不像那樣確切的恐懼，但有點類似，而且更向是某種感知。

他總是認為未來最好該是被發掘而非被預言。到目前為止，他還未曾這麼渴望想知道是什麼將在他眼前發生，無論是好事意或壞事。但在這一刻，他願放棄所有指換得窺視地平線一眼的機會。指有一件事他萬分肯定的知道，那就是她會示他的力量、她會無條件支持著他。

******************************************************

她跟著他出到走廊，她的鞋跟在光潔的磁磚敲擊著摩斯密碼，她的雙手插在腰上。即使她未說出口他也知道她要說什麼，而他也準備好要跟她爭。他必須去，而她不准跟著他。這次他不會讓她跟。

“我不會去冒失去你的風險，”他說。

“我不會讓你獨自一人去。”她回到，刺痛的情緒毫無保留。

他就在走廊裡擁抱了她，他倆沒人在意這裡是公開場合。要是這感覺無非是激情的話，他會吻她；可這份感覺是絕望的情緒，他想把這份感覺純然無造假的獻給她。他無法顧及他們是否被看見。老實說，他已經很久沒在意這些了。她才是那個堅定地遵守兩人間關係符合準則的人。而現在，它們都不再重要。

“你何時離開？”她低問，眼角帶著水澤。

“很快。今天。”

她點點頭，他們的額頭相靠。她的手緊抓著他的不放。”我會回來的，史卡利。盡我所能得快。我保證。”

這次甚至連個點頭也沒，只有一陣喘息從顫抖微敞的唇堅溢出。很就以前，他會不做二想就這麼做。就是離開。可現在，當他遠離站在走廊上羽睫沁潤的她時，他覺得他把魂魄留在了那。

******************************************************

她醒了過來做直起身，汗流浹背意會不過來她身在何處而心臟在胸口狂跳。他的眼瘋狂地掃視房間。喔對，是這裡。時鐘顯示是午夜2點15分，距她最後一次醒來指只了一小時，那次是伴隨著另一波的噁心。這是正常而可預期的，護士帶著和善的微笑邊持續問著她有誰需要為她電話連繫的嗎。沒有，謝謝你。沒有人。是的，畢竟孩子的父親沒辦法到這來。他回應了天空中神祕的光線然後被吸進了不明飛行物中，或許是個太空飛船，天曉得被送到了甚麼地方去。但不需要擔心，他會盡快回來的，只要他能回來。

她並沒有說這些。如果她說了，她可能會出不了醫院。而她需要出院，因為她得去找他。

接下來將有門診的預約、超音波與分娩課程。她需要有人能幫她把這些愚蠢的嬰兒塑膠東東放到一起，並告訴她她看起來沒有很胖與她爭論著怎麼幫寶寶取名。她怎能夠曾經想過這一切都由自己一個人來？她怎麼能以為她辦得到？

當她第一次接收到這個訊息，她的反應像是個醫生而非一個女人、一個母親。她平靜地解釋到這其中必有誤會。她無法懷孕。這已經藉由可靠的測試證明，這根本不可能。她有禮的但堅持地要求查看她的檢測結果，而那當然無法令她滿意，她要求重新計算她血液中的人類絨毛膜激素的指數。[HCG，β-人類絨毛膜激素，測定血清的 β-hCG濃度可用來確認是否懷孕，並可評估子宮外孕、流產、子宮滋胚層癌、男性睪丸癌等]終於，在三次的重測後，她的醫生握著她的手問她是否想要諮商討論她的選擇。

讓她有些尷尬幾個的時刻就是需要透過手勢去意指這謎樣的事後她的胃因意識到些什麼而緊揪起來。老天爺呀，不。這些都不是她想要的。她唯一需要的事她孩子的父親坐在她床邊那醜陋的綠色乙烯塑膠椅，偷吃她醫院餐裡的果凍，答對所有危險邊緣[Jeopardy!，美國的電視智力競賽節目]的題目。我願以一百換取我寶寶的父親在哪的答案，亞歷克斯[亞歷克斯·特里貝克，危險邊緣1984–現在的主持人]。

她沒辦法在恐慌或噁心或者兩者一齊發生之下睡超過一個小時。如果她再哭，他們會給她吊生理食鹽水補充流失的水份和給她溫和的鎮定劑減少恐慌。她不得不。她只能偷偷無聲地哭，眼淚浸潤她的枕頭的各處讓她常常找不到一片乾燥的地方可以埋葬淚水。

她為了讓大家開心喝下果汁，並接著吞下薑汁麥汁以免吐出來。不論要花多少時間才能離開這裡開始尋找他。以分秒計算。細胞隨著時間滴答前行在她體內快速分裂。她現在有個綠豆大小的東西在她體內，而最終可能長成有著棕色頭髮、榛色眼眸和帶著違逆所有當權者生性。她還沒有準備好要怎麼教它投三分球。

來自另一個星球的高等智慧生命必須平行進行因為她需要很需要他，而他們的孩子也是。她抱著她依然平坦的腹部翻身，悶聲啜泣。如果她把指甲掐進手掌裡，她幾乎就能忘記她的靈魂有多痛。

******************************************************

她解開公寓門鎖開起了門，站在門框邊好長一段時間才走了進去。她的鞋子空動地敲擊著硬木地板，當她把鑰匙扔到桌上時發出清脆的聲響。

沃爾特斯金納進門站在她身後，尷尬地，在兩腳間轉換重心”你何不拿幾天假呢，”他建議到。

她沒有轉身，但緩慢地搖了搖頭。

“史卡利，你不需要-”

“我所需要的就是找到他，”她說，她的聲調清晰而堅定。她轉身面對他，她的手悄悄的放到腹部上。”而且我不想浪費時間。”

他向下瞥了一眼，不自在地點點頭。”我們可以從明天就開始，當你進-”

“今天。”她的眼氤氳，而她深吸一口氣壓回情緒。”我只需要沖個澡和換件衣服。”

她在他眼角看見疑惑與關心。

“沃爾特，我很好。我是懷孕，不是無行為能力。我不能坐在這什麼也不做。我需要找到他，我沒得選。”

他的眼移到她手擺放的位置盯著，並幾不可見的點頭。她不用把話說得太白，她的老闆是個聰明人。

“謝謝你送我回家。”

他走向她以一種不尋常的感性姿態，伸手輕輕擠了擠她的手。”我已經準備好隨時隨地為你效勞。我向你保證，我們一定會找到他。”

她點點頭手回捏回去，她的嘴唇振顫，背叛她古典斯多葛學派般的理性。

斯金納安靜的離開，她回到她的臥室開始從她身上剝下層層衣物。她試圖消除絕望與憤怒、恐懼與孤獨，但有些事你就是沒辦法忽略只能讓它通過你的血管淌流。

當她站在淋浴蓮蓬頭下她的啜泣擊垮了她，在蓮蓬頭下她彎著身直到熱水變冷，她指頭的皮膚發皺。赤裸的爬上床就這樣裹著床單的渴望會在未來的七個月這樣席捲她。老天，她得把這些鳥事一起好好的處理，如果她想要好好地找到穆德還有把這個帶有他DNA的小東西留在她的身體裡。

當她穿衣的時候，把胸罩的肩帶拉到位時她瑟縮一下，因他的胸房腫脹疼痛，另一條她忽略的線索。一個生理周期間她才開始承擔成為一個母親。。天呀戴娜，你是一個醫生，你怎能忽略這個？噁心、暈眩、腫脹的胸。沒有生理周期。多久了？她只穿著內衣衝到廚房，飛快的翻著掛在冰箱上的日曆。她的眼瞄著星期，試圖回憶起她的生理期是什麼時候到的，而那時他們在做什麼。好吧，是那，當然。那就是她如何進入這一團亂局面的時候。

兩個多月。她兩個多月裡都沒來生理期。這不是什麼不尋常的事。自從她被綁架後她的生理期就變得不規律。這也是為什麼全世界都以為她沒辦法懷孕的原因？無數的測試，一次試圖人工受精，和淚流成河都告訴她她無法懷上孩子。誰能知道這個天大的玩笑，她想，這個突如其來的笑衝擊著她不情願的嘴角。如果他在這裡，他肯定說上幾個有關超級精子或強力生殖能力的睾酮注入笑話。她會翻翻眼給他一個不滿的微笑，他會抖抖眉毛向她伸手，最終他們可能一起滾到床上。

她跌跌撞撞的回到她的房間穿衣服，突然在臥房的鏡子前停了下來。從她接受到著到這個消息後大概第一百次，她把手放在她平坦的腹部上，因情感衝擊而哽咽。這就像是個夢，朦朧而超乎現實。一個寶寶。他的孩子。充滿好奇，才智無雙、頑強固執和強烈的獨立感，有著超凡魅力和狡黠的幽默感。

“嗨，寶貝，”透過淚水和抽泣還有一個小小的微笑，她低低的說出聲。”嗨。沒有關係。一切都會好起來的。”

然後她扣上上衣鈕釦套上西裝外套與高跟鞋，梳整頭髮並化妝，然後走出公寓大門去帶他回家。

THE END

感謝閱讀！榮幸接到回饋請隨時連繫malibusunset88@gmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra Firma系列應該是我看過在S7以後有最完整架構的生活fic  
> 這系列給予MS有別於整日追著外星人跑的苦甜交織的幸福人生  
> 該系列譯者只會挑有興趣的故事翻譯  
> 有缺少的篇章，就請大家努力地爬原文吧！


End file.
